My name is Thomas
by kostasgriv
Summary: This is Thomas' journey through the Kanto region, from the start to the end, from Thomas' POV. Together with him is Gloria, a girl who wants to be a Pokemon Coordinator. A heavily remastered version of my first fanfic, which was awful (being the first one...)
1. My Journey Begins

My name is Thomas

Pokemon doesn't belong to me. I'm writing the story just for fun.

Act 1: The First Steps

Chapter 1: My Journey begins

Sunday, 2 June 2013 (aka Trainer's Day)…

My name is Thomas Peterson, and I am 10 years old and I live (or maybe lived) in Saffron City. Today, being the first Sunday of this summer, is Trainer's Day. It's a day devoted to new Pokemon Trainers. On this day, whoever is over 10 years old can receive a Pokemon Trainer's license, accompanied with a Pokedex and a Starter Pokemon. I am going to receive my first Pokemon as well, of course! And I will finally become a Pokemon Master!

In fact, it was quite a trouble to persuade Dad to let me journey around the Kanto region. But after a bit of negotiation by me and Mom, he finally allowed me to follow my dream.

It's still 7 o' clock in the morning, but I am already awake, even thoughthe Pokemon distribution at the Saffron City Pokemon Center is at eight. I wouldn't like to be late at any cost, that's why. Anyway, I should dress up and go downstairs, to the kitchen, to have breakfast.

It's finally time to put on my travelling outfit. A black T-shirt with red, blue,and yellow stripes as well as my short black jeans. And of course, my backpack!

While going downstairs to the kitchen, I saw Mom cooking, but Dad wasn't there. That's why I asked: "Where's Dad?"

Mom replied: "Oh, honey… He said that he really wanted to see you off, but he was unable because he had to go at work just in time. But he told me to wish you good luck".

I was really annoyed by that, even though that was pretty much expected. Dad works at Silph. Co and has to go to work too early. Shrugging it off, I replied : "Let's stop talking about Dad right now. It's my last day home, you know…"

Realizing that I wasn't in the mood to discuss about Dad, she just replied: "Oh, honey…Still, I am glad that you will eventually follow your dreams. I mean, as your mom, I want to see you happy… "

I replied: "Oh, Mom… I will miss you."

She didn't speak to me after that. Silence was a better option, eventually. We just sat down and had breakfast. As soon as I was about to leave, I told Mom: "I have to leave, Mom. Take care. I will be back soon."

Mom replied: "I really expect it. Take care you too, honey!"

With that as our last words, I left home en route to the Pokemon Center. Right that moment, my thoughts were so scattered that it looked like the walks from my home to the Center lasted an eternity, even though it was only a few metres away.

When I finally reached, I just entered from the automatic door. Inside, there was a huge queue, comprised of people like me who wanted to get their first Pokemon as well. Having no other option, I made it to the queue.

Since I was quite bored by the long wait, I tried to start conversation with the boy standing in front of me. He was a bit taller than me, he wore a brown leather jacket and also had an afro hairstyle. I introduced myself : "Hello! I am Thomas."

He replied: "I don't care."

However, I also got an answer from the girl behind me: "My name is Gloria, idiot!"

She was blonde and tall, with long hair. I wouldn't be able to figure out that she was that rude. Since I felt like no one would like to talk to me, I shut my mouth up, waiting for my turn.

Finally, after some time, Nurse Joy called the boy in front of me to get his Pokemon. I was quite stressed at that point, since I was the next one to get a Pokemon. My thoughts were once more interrupted though when he stormed out, shouting:

"MY NAME IS CASEY, AND I WILL BECOME A POKEMON MASTER! REMEMBER IT!"

At least I found out that his name was Casey. What mattered though was the fact that it now was my turn. Nurse Joy greeted me: "Hello, Trainer. Follow me in this room."

We entered the room. It was quite empty, as there was only one table in the middle, with no other piece of furniture around. What was important, though, was that upon the table were three Pokeballs, presumably containing the Starter Pokemon. Even the thought that one of these Pokemon will soon become mine made me feel more stressed than ever. Nurse Joy asked me: "Please tell me your name."

I answered the obvious: "My name is Thomas Peterson."

She thought that up, and finally replied: "Allright… Let me show you your three available choices for your first Pokemon!"

She then grabbed the Pokeballs and threw them up all at once. They popped up, emitting a white light which manifested into the Pokemon.

Nurse Joy introduced to me to them: "The Pokemon at the left is Bulbasaur, and it's a Grass-type. The one at the middle is Charmander, and it's a Fire-type. And the one at your right is Squirtle, which is a Water-type. Choose whichever you like."

I had already decided which one I should take, though. I just said: "I choose Squirtle!"

Squirtle was really happy to hear that, and I was delighted as well, since it looked like my first partner was fond of me, after all.

Nurse Joy continued: "We are not done yet, though! This is your Pokedex. It's a full-fledged Pokemon encyclopedia, and will also serve as your Trainer ID. The way it works is simple. For the scan feature, just point it towards the Pokemon. Try it on Squirtle."

I did exactly the way Nurse Joy described it. Suddenly, much to my surprise, it started saying:

"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon, When it retracts its long neck into its shell, it squirts out water with vigorous force."

I screamed in excitement: "It worked!"

Nurse Joy, much calmer, continued: "Since this is your Pokemon, you can use the check feature by pressing the button "Check!". This way you can learn about its ability and moveset."

I did again what Nurse Joy said, and the Pokedex this time said:

"This Squirtle is male, has the ability Torrent, and the moves Tackle, Withdraw and Water Gun."

Nurse Joy further explained: "You can also press the "Details" button to learn more about the Abilities and moves mentioned.

After that action, the Pokedex said:

"Pokemon with the Torrent Ability get a power boost at their Water-type moves when they are in danger. The move Tackle is a Normal-type move that hits the opponent by body contact. Withdraw is a move that increases the user's defense. Water Gun is a Water-type move that hits the opponent with a beam of water shot from the user's mouth."

Nurse Joy took up 5 Pokeballs from a closet and gave them to me, saying: "These Pokeballs are empty. Use them to catch Pokemon that you will encounter."

I thanked Nurse Joy for all the things she gave me, before trying to leave. She stopped me, though: "Wait! You have to get Squirtle's Pokeball!"

I turned back, realizing what had I just forgot. I took the Pokeball from the desk and pointed it at Squirtle: "Squirtle, return!"

Thanking Nurse Joy once more, I left the Pokemon Center. I have pre-decided that I would make it to route 7 to catch some Pokemon, before taking the Celadon Gym challenge, since I was unable to challenge the Saffron Gym right away because I only had one Pokemon. With that in mind, I made it towards Route 7.

Since I felt lonely travelling, I took Squirtle's Pokeball and tossed it upwards: "Squirtle, come out!"

Squirtle popped out, happily waving me: "Squirtle!"

I introduced myself to it: "Hello, Squirtle! My name is Thomas, and my dream is to become a Pokemon Master. Will you help me?"

Squirtle answered happily: "Squirt! Squirt!"

Me: "I guess it's a deal! Would you like to stay out?"

Squirtle replied positively.

Me: "Great! Let's hit the road!"

As soon as I shouted, though, Gloria, the girl from earlier, together with a Bulbasaur, shouted back: "Thomas, wait!"

I decided to stay and ask her what's the matter. I did so as soon as she reached me.

Gloria: "What's the matter, you said? A Pokemon Battle, that's it!" she replied.

I asked her to clear things out: "You want me and Squirtle to battle you and Bulbasaur, you ask?"

She replied positively. I was psyched to have my first Pokemon Battle, thus I shouted: "Let's do it!"

She immediately called out: "Bulbasaur, the stage is yours!". Her Bulbasaur left the place it was standing and made it to the front, staring at us with a vigorous glare. I scanned Bulbasaur in my Pokedex:

"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. There is a plant seed on its back right from the day this Pokémon is born. The seed slowly grows larger."

I replied: "I see…" Hoewever,I was puzzled because of what she said before. "Why did you stay "The stage is yours!" when sending Bulbasaur to battle?"

She answered, seeming annoyed by my remark: "It's a battlecry, you idiot!"

Me: "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME IDIOT? SQUIRTLE, LET'S CRUSH HER!"

Squirtle, in a similar mood as me, replied: "Squirt!"

Gloria scanned my Squirtle: "Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. Powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."

Gloria replied: "We have the advantage! There is no way you beat us!"

I replied: "SINCE YOU CALLED ME AN IDIOT, I GO FIRST! SQUIRTLE, USE WATER GUN!". As soon as I finished though, I remembered that Water Gun wasn't effective on the grass-type Bulbasaur. Realizing that my temper has gotten me, I decided to calm down.

Gloria ordered: "Just let it hit! Have a nice bath, Bulbasaur!"

As expected, Water Gun made Bulbasaur delighted more than damaged. As soon as I was about to call another move, Gloria interrupted: "Wait, idiot! We move! Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

I got my temper back and started shouting: "HOW DARE YOU STILL CALLING ME AN IDIOT!" What I didn't realize back then was that Squirtle was hit quite hard by the Vine Whip. Barely standing, it sprayed a Water Gun in my face. That woke me up, though.

Me: "Sorry, Squirtle, no more temper I promise! Use Withdraw!"

Gloria: "Tackle it!"

This time Bulbasaur's Tackle barely did any damage to my Squirtle, since Withdraw increased its defense.

Me: "Way to go! Now, we Tackle!"

Gloria: "Oh, no, you don't! Use Leech Seed!"

Leech Seed? What was that? Sooner than expected, Squirtle was engulfed in a net of seeds that seemed to damage it. I quickly pulled off the Pokedex and pressed Details.

"Leech Seed periodically damages the target, healing the user."

I was panicked by the Pokedex's description. The more I panicked, the more I lost control. The more I lost control, the more Bulbasaur was healed.

Gloria stood up and said: "Since you idiot do not call a move, I will call one! Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

Me: "STOP CALLING ME AN IDIOT! OH NO, SQUIRTLE!"

Squirtle meanwhile had used Tackle all by itself, in an attempt to protect itself. The two attacks clashed, but Squirtle was worn out by Leech Seed and was pushed back. I quickly ran towards it. "Squirtle, are you okay?"

Squirtle though, gave me a Water Gun to the face, before leaving into the woods.

I desperately shouted: "Squirtle! Where are you going? Come back! I'm sorry!" Seeing no response, I ran as fast as I could, but I quickly lost sight of it.

Gloria had followed me all along. Feeling sorry, she told me: "I'm sorry for Squirtle! I didn't think of the consequences of calling you idiot…"

I shouted at her: "LEAVE ME ALONE!", before leaving in pursuit of Squirtle…

I can't believe what I had done… One thing is sure, though. Squirtle, I will find you, no matter what!


	2. In search of Squirtle

Chapter 2: In search of Squirtle

An hour has passed since Squirtle left. It was about 10 o' clock in the morning. After an hour of endless running around, I wasn't able to continue. Fortunately, I found a nice spot nearby, and picked up one of my sandwiches from my backpack.

Before I was able to eat it, though, a Pidgey grabbed it and made it a bit further before started eating it. I thought of stopping it, but I didn't have a Pokemon to do so…

I just got over it and scanned it with my Pokedex: "Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. Does not like to fight. It hides in tall grass and so on, foraging for food such as small bugs."

After thinking a bit about it, I thought of something. Since it was distracted, I threw a Pokeball at it in order to catch it.

In fact, I wasn't sure that the catch would be done, but I had to try and get a Pokemon without using one to battle it. The Pokeball engulfed Pidgey inside, and then started shaking for quite a while.

As soon as I thought that it was finally caught, it popped out. Not only that, it started attacking me. I wasn't able to do anything, so I just ran away shouting: "Help!" with Pidgey on the chase.

Suddenly, I heard a roar, supposedly by a Pokemon. I then saw a shade running towards me. I ran further away, because I thought that it would attack me. But it didn't. Instead, it stopped right there, launching a Fire-type attack at Pidgey. Pidgey was knocked out as a result.

I turned back and saw the Pokemon. It was orange, and it looked like a dog. I quickly pulled off my Pokedex and scanned it: "Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. Very friendly and faithful to people. It will try to repel enemies by barking and biting."

Finding out it was a friend, I approached it at eye level and told it: "Nice to meet you, Growlithe. Thank you for the help with Pidgey."

Growlithe growled happily: "Growl!"

I gave it some Pokemon food, initially intended for Squirtle. It ate it happily. Meanwhile, the Pidgey that was hurt tried to fly off, but its wing was injured and it couldn't.

I approached it and said to it: "Sorry for the Pokeball, Pidgey! If you were hungry, you could just ask me. Here. Have some Pokemon food."

I then gave it some food, which it ate happily. I also found a Potion in my backpack and applied it to its bruises.

Me: "I know it may hurt at the beginning, but it will help you grow well faster."

Meanwhile, Growlithe had finished its food. As soon as it noticed that I was loking at it, it jumped at me, knocking me down.

Me: "Please stop it!"

However, Growlithe, instead of stopping started licking me…

Me: "Please stop! Really! Stop it!"

Since I found no other way to make it stop, I pulled off a Pokeball and threw it at it. What surprised me was that it willingly jumped into it, getting itself caught in the process without even causing the ball to shake.

Me: "Wait? Did I just catch Growlithe? Growlithe, come out!"

Growlithe came out, and stood beside me. I was puzzled by its behavior. I tried to say sorry to it: "Growlithe, I am sorry for catching you! I just wanted you to stop licking me, that's why I throwed the Pokeball."

Growlithe though looked happy about the catch. It looks like it wanted to come with me all along. More surprisingly, Pidgey approached me as well.

Me: "Pidgey, what do you want? Please, I can't give you more food!"

PIdgey though did the unexpected. It jumped towards one of my empty Pokeballs and hit it with its beak, getting itself captured as well.

Me: "Was Pidgey just caught? This is just not fair. Pidgey, come out!"

Pidgey waved at me with its wing as soon as it popped out.

Me: "Pidgey, Growlithe, I don't want you to come with me just because you are grateful at me."

Growlithe though ensured me that this wasn't the case, with the strongest Roar of its life. Pidgey whipped up a Gust as well, to show affection .

Me: "Okay, guys, you are part of the gang!"

They answered happily: "Growl!" "Pidgey!"

I then checked Growlithe at the Pokedex:

"This Growlithe is male, has the ability Flash Fire, and the moves Ember, Roar, Odor Sleuth, and Bite."

I pressed the Detalis button.

"A Pokemon with the Ability Flash Fire has its Fire-type moves boosted in power if it is hit by another Pokemon's Fire-type attack. Pokemon with this Ability, thus, receive no damage from Fire-type attacks. Ember is a Fire-type attack which spits fires from the Pokemon's mouth. Roar is an attack that forcibly switches out the opponent's Pokemon for another, if possible. Odor sleuth allows the user to track Ghost-types and increases it's moves accuracy. Bite is a Dark-type move which deals damage by biting the target with the user's mouth."

I also checked Pidgey:

"This Pidgey is male, has the Ability Keen Eye, and the moves Tackle, Gust, Quick Attack and Sand-Attack."

I pressed Details.

"Keen Eye stops the Pokemon's accuracy from being lowered. Tackle is a Normal-type attack that deals damage using the user's body. Gust is a Flying-type attack performed by quick flaps of the user's wings from a range. Quick Attack is a Normal-type attack which is always executed faster than any other attack inside a battle. Sand-Attack lowers the opponent's accuracy, executed by the user while flapping his wings, whipping up sand from the ground."

Me: "That's some great moves you have! Gang, will you help me find Squirtle?"

Upon hearing this one, both looked at me in surprise. After explaining them the situation, they were both eager to help me. Together, we searched around the place to no avail. It was night, so we were about to camp out, when we heard someone shouting from far away.

"THOMAS! THOMAS! CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

I shouted back: "I CAN! WHO ARE YOU?"

"IT'S GLORIA, YOU IDIOT! I FOUND SQUIRTLE!"

I can't describe how happy was I at that moment. I took Growlithe and Pidgey and ran all the way to Gloria. Upon reaching her, I asked immediately: "Where is it? Where is it?"

Gloria pointed towards a cave: "It is staying in that cave!"

"Thanks for this one! I should go check!"

I ran as fast as I could towards the cave. When I finally made it, I saw something terrible. A huge Pokemon that was unknown to me was attacking Squirtle.

"Drap! Drap!"

I scanned it at the Pokedex: "Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokemon. It attacks people and Pokémon that cross the desert. This has only furthered its bad reputation."

Squirtle was fighting Drapion in all the ways it could, but there was no hope. Until I thought of something

Me: "Growlithe, crash test!"

Growlithe popped out, eager to help.

I ordered it: "Use Roar to push it away!"

Growlithe's Roar stopped Drapion on its tracks. I ran in and grabbed Squirtle, making it out just in time. Gloria was waiting outside.

She asked me: "Did you make up?"

I answered: "Not yet. I had to save Squirtle from a rampaging Drapion."

Gloria said back: "I see… Glad you are okay."

Me: "First thins first. Growlithe, return! As for you, Squirtle…"

This time, instead of hitting me with a Water gun and leaving, Squirtle hid itself inside its shell, probably because it felt guilty about the incident before. I tried to console it:

"Squirtle, I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for letting you down in battle, sorry for making you battle Drapion. But you should know that I am willing to go past these things. I was searching all day for you. Because I am worried about you… Please, forgive me!"

Squirtle finally exited its shell, embracing me in tears.

I was in such a mood as well. But what was more important now was revenge: "Squirtle, what do you say? Should we battle Gloria once again and beat her this time?"

Squirtle nodded its head positively.

Gloria, upon hearing the challenge, said: "I accept your challenge. But it is too late. We should camp out tonight, and have our battle first thing tomorrow. Are you okay with this?"

I agreed, and we set up camp to sleep for the night…

One thing was sure… my first day as a Trainer wasn't the usual one. But still, I will cherish it as the best day of my journey. The day I met my first three Pokemon…

Next time: Time for revenge! Thomas vs Gloria!


	3. The glory of Gloria

Chapter 3: The glory of Gloria

Monday, 3 June 2013…

We woke up early in the morning (at 7:40 to be precise), more psyched than ever. Today is the day we will get our revenge against Gloria. It can't go wrong, that's sure.

I quickly dressed up and made it to Gloria's tent. She was still sleeping…

I shouted: "Gloria, wake up!"

Gloria replied: "Rule one: NEVER EVER WAKE ME UP THAT EARLY! IDIOT! Let me sleep till 10 o' clock at least!"

Me: "I can't believe that I have to wait till 10 o' clock! Squirtle, what about some training till then?"

Squirtle replied positively, as it wanted to be in tip-top shape for the revenge battle.

I replied, though: "Breakfast first!"

After having breakfast, we trained for 2 whole hours. We practiced the strength and range of Water Gun, the bulkiness of Withdraw, the speed and strength of Tackle… We were more than ready to take on the challenge… Gloria's Bulbasaur…

We stopped a bit just before Gloria woke up, because we wanted to rest before the battle. When Gloria finally woke up, dressed up and came out, the first thing he asked was: "Thomas? Haven't you prepared breakfast, you idiot? What have you been doing all these hours?"

Me: "I was busy training for our battle, that's what!"

"Squirt!"

Gloria just continued: "I guess I will have to prepare breakfast myself. Give me some time, please."

I was quite upset about this whole thing, but I tried to stay calm. Anger management was a part of my personal special training, after all.

After waiting for more than one hour for Gloria to finish breakfast, hair care and such, the time for the battle has finally come. Gloria had an interesting proposal: "Since you have got 3 Pokemon, and I have 3 as well, shouldn't we make the match a three versus three?"

I was surprised by her challenge, but I accepted it anyway.

Gloria: "That's it, then! Let's make it 3 one on one matches, whoever gets two wins!"

Me: "Great! Let me choose first! Pidgey, crash test!"

Gloria was surprised by my choice: "I have a Pidgey as well, you know! Just to make things interesting, Pidgey, the stage is yours!"

I was quite excited to have a Pidgey vs Pidgey battle, as this one was all about the individuals' strength, not the species'. Since Gloria was the girl, I let her have the honor.

Gloria: "Pidgey, let's start with Gust!"

I ordered Pidgey to use Gust as well. The two attacks collided, but my Pidgey's wing was injured, resulting in it getting hit down by Gloria's Pidgey's Gust.

Me: "Sorry for that, Pidgey. Let's not use your wings for now. Quick Attack!"

Gloria: "Show them a real Quick Attack, Pidgey!"

This time they clashed once again, and both were pushed back. My Pidgey fainted from exhaustion, though, while hers was still standing.

She started bragging: "I beat you fair and square! Idiot! Pidgey, return!"

I replied: "We still have two more! Pidgey, return! Growlithe, crash test!"

Gloria scanned my Growlithe at her Pokedex: "Growlithe, the Puppy Pokemon. It is very protective of its territory. It will bark and bite to repel intruders from its space."

After that she sent out her Pokemon: "Vulpix, the stage is yours!"

The Pokemon she sent looked like a red fox with six tails. I scanned it: "Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. When it is born, it has just one snow-white tail. The tail splits from its tip as it grows older."

Once again, the matchups looked even. Two Fire-types pitting against each other. This time, I didn't give Gloria the honor. Instead, I ordered Growlithe immediately: "Use Bite!"

Gloria commanded: "Vulpix, Quick Attack!"

Quick Attack hit first, stopping me and Growlithe on our tracks. Right then, I was a bit puzzled about what to do. Ember wouldn't do enough damage, Roar couldn't be used in an one-on-one match. Until… "Growlithe, use Odor Sleuth to track its scent!"

Gloria kept on: 'Since he is preparing himself, let's do the same! Lower it's defense with Tail Whip!"

I immediately ordered: "Let's try Bite again!"

She said: "Use Quick Attack!"

Again, Quick Attack hit Growlithe first, and this time pretty hard as well. It was so because Tail Whip has lowered its defense. I encouraged it: 'Shrug it off, and try Bite!"

Gloria ordered Vulpix to dodge, but this time she was unable, due to Odor Sleuth. Bite hit Vulpix and flinched it in its tracks. I kept encouraging Growlithe: "Go on! Bite again and again! Flinch your way to defeat!"

Finally, after a couple of more Bites, Vulpix was knocked out. Without losing time, I started bragging as well: "Looks like your fire fox's speed is too slow for it to dodge!"

She said nothing. She just returned Vulpix to its Pokeball, immediately sending out Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, the time has come! The stage is yours, and yours alone!"

I decided to play a pun on my catchphrase as well, just to tease her out: "Squirtle, the time has come! No tests this time! Just crash!"

Gloria started first: "Use Leech Seed!"

Me: "Right off the bat? Dodge it!"

Thankfully, due to our special training, Squirtle was able to dodge the attack. Gloria was about to order another move, when I stopped her: "We do move now! Withdraw!"

That last thing made her head red. She was waiting that much for me to make an attack, and she got a Withdraw… Serves her right…

She immediately ordered: "I can't wait to crush you! Vine Whip!"

Me: "Dodge it!"

As expected, Squirtle dodged it effectively. Without losing time, I ordered: "Tackle! Now!"

This one hit Bulbasaur quite hard. Gloria, even more enraged by this one, started shouting: "Leech Seed! Leech seed until you hit it!"

I ordered Squirtle as calm as ever: "Dodge every single one of them!"

Squirtle was able to dodge them all. I went on: "Tackle again!"

This one hit Bulbasaur worse than before. Combined to the exhaustion from all those Leech Seed, Bulbasaur was about to faint. Just before the last stand, though, Bulbasaur grew all green and stood up again!

Gloria was as surprised as I was: "What's that?" She pulled off her Pokedex and pointed at Bulbasaur: "This is Bulbasaur's Overgrow Ability. Since it was in a pinch, it's Grass-type moves are now empowered."

Upon hearing that one, Gloria got in high spirits: "The time has come! Take your lesson, idiot! Vine Whip!"

This time Vine Whip crushed Squirtle to the ground with tremendous power. But, like Bulbasaur before it, Squirtle turned all blue and stood up triumphantly.

I checked Squirtle with my Pokedex: :This is Squirtle's Torrent Ability. Since it was in a pinch, it's Water-type moves are now empowered!"

As soon as the Pokedex entry finished, I ordered: "Use Water Gun!" followed by Gloria's "Block it with Vine Whip!".

The two moves collided with great power amidst the field. After a bit of time, they made a huge explosion that caused even us Trainers to fall down in our knees. When the explosion cleared, what we saw was unexpectable! Both Pokemon were knocked out!

I stood up and said: "Squirtle, you were great! Return! That's it Gloria, it's a tie. You are not a worse idiot than me, after all!"

Gloria though stopped me: "Bulbasaur, you were great as well! Return! As for the tie, we still have Pidgey and Growlithe… Maybe we should…"

I pretended of thinking a bit about it, but of course I wouldn't say no to the challenge! I immediately called out Growlithe: "Growlithe, crash test, again!"

Gloria: "So it looks like you are willing to go on! Right then! Pidgey, the stage is yours, again!"

Both Pokemon were pretty exhausted by their previous battles. But they were more than eager to finish this one once and for all. We Trainers were in a similar state as well. I started out: "Growlithe, use Ember!"

Gloria: "Pidgey, use Gust!"

Ember and Gust clashed against each other, and again, the rest was an explosion. Both Pokemon were once again knocked out.

I commented:It looks like it's destined to be a tie…"

Gloria replied: "Maybe… It was a great battle, though!"

Me: "It really was great! Unfortunately, it's now over. We have to part ways…"

Gloria interrupted me: "Wait! Where are you going?"

I replied: "Celadon City! Now, I have 3 Pokemon and I can finally have my first Gym Battle!"

Gloria excitedly added: "I am going there too, for my very first Contest! Since we are both going there, let's go together! The more the merrier, as the saying goes."

That one was quite a surprise. Though, I can't tell that it wasn't a nice one. I replied: "Nice. Let's do it! But only if you promise me that you will never call me idiot ever again…"

Gloria blushed and said: "I promise… Shall we pack up and go?"

Me: "First things first. We should heal up our Pokemon, and then let them out, like before."

Gloria: "You are right. They have to be friends after all, the battle is no longer."

With all these in mind, we started packing up the tents, getting ready to make it to Celadon. Before leaving, we let our Pokemon out. "Squirtle, come out!" "Bulbasaur, come out!"

Both of them were surprised to see each other with its Trainer still sticking around. I explained to Squirtle: "We are going to travel together with Gloria and Bulbasaur for a while. Is that okay?"

Squirtle replied happily: "Squirt!"

Gloria and Bulbasaur shared a similar talk as well. As everyone was okay, we started our trek to Celadon City, in high spirits…

Next time: Arrival in Celadon!


	4. Living the City Life

Chapter 4: Living the City Life

After more than a whole day around Route 7, we finally made it to Celadon City. While I was happy enough to reach it, Gloria was even happier:

"Perfume shops, beauty salons and a Contest Hall! I gotta check them all!"

Her Bulbasaur agreed.

They started running the faster theycould. Me and Squirtle had trouble keeping up with them.

Me: "Why are you in such a hurry?"

Gloria: "There are too many things to see and do. I don't want to miss the action!"

Me: "But, wait! Your Contest is at Friday!"

By the time I said it though, they had already stormed out. Alone with my Squirtle again, we made it to the Pokemon Center, exhausted…

After returning Squirtle in its Pokeball, I made it to Nurse Joy's counter: "Nurse Joy, please take care of my Pokemon! And give us a room for tonight!"

Nurse Joy tried to stop my rush: "Wait, wait, first thing first. Give me your Pokedex."

Realizing that I had forgot to give my Pokedex to her, I gave it immediately. She took it and checked in a machine. Suddenly, she shouted: "Oh no, I can't believe that Saffron's Nurse Joy was in such a hurry!"

Since it looked like there was a problem with my Pokedex, I asked Nurse Joy in worry: "What's the matter? Should I worry?"

She calmed me up: "It's allright. Just wait a minute…"

She started pressing some buttons in her computer, and then gave me my Pokedex.

"I have installed an update that shows you the Pokemon's happiness and methods of evolution when you press details on it."

I replied: "That's great! Thank you for this one! Still, should you heal my Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy: "Of course I will! Chansey, take them inside!"

A Pokemon appeared and took my Pokemon's Pokeballs who were upon a medcal bed. I scanned it with my Pokedex:

"Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. It lays several eggs a day. The eggs are apparently rich in nutrients and extremely delicious. Chansey is also used as a Pokemon assistant in the Pokemon Centers because of their healing abilities."

Nurse Joy continued: "As for your room..."

Just then I realized that I had forgot to say that I wanted a double one: "Nurse Joy, excuse me. I am waiting a friend to come by any moment. Should we make it a double room?"

She happily replied: "No problem! Just tell your friend's name."

Me: "Her name is Gloria Patricks."

NJ: "Allright… You get room 243. Here is the key."

Me: "Room 243… Thanks."

I quickly left the counter and made it to the restaurant. Since I was exhausted from all the battling and running, I ate quite a mouthful, before making it to my room. I quickly took a shower and made it to bed for an afternoon nap.

…

Suddenly, I woke up.

"WERE YOU SLEEPING, IDIOT?"

Soon enough, I realized that it was Gloria. Even though I had just woken up, I decided to tease her a bit: "I woke up at 7:40, had 2 hours of special training, a battle and LOTS of running around. At least I am now fresh and chipper. In contrary, someone else woke up at 10:00 and went for a shopping spree as soon as she reached Celadon!"

Gloria had to answer back: "I don't have to sleep, you know. I visited the best perfume shops, restaurants, and beauty salons, while you just stayed here and slept the whole afternoon!"

Me: "Just let me ask… How much money did you spend all afternoon?"

Gloria: "Everything I had. But it doesn't matter."

Me: "You know, I spent a FREAKIN' TOTAL ZERO!"

Gloria: "That's because you are an idiot!"

Me: "YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVER CALL ME IDIOT!"

Gloria: "Anyway… what about some Celadon City nightlife?"

Me: "You just said that you spent everything you had!"

Gloria: "Excuse me, but you will pay this time!"

Me: "NO WAY!"

Gloria: "You are quite an idiotic gentleman…"

Me: "Anyway… I would like to do something tonight as well. I mean, it's my first night at a city as a Pokemon Trainer. Still, we have to find something cheap…"

Gloria: "I have an idea…"

Me: "Should I worry or not?"

Gloria: "Of course not, idiot! We should have a visit at the Rocket Game Corner."

Me: "Game Corner? What's that?"

Gloria: "It's a casino, idiot!"

Me: "Are you kidding me? We are 10 years old, we have no appropriate clothes for their dress code, and YOU DON'T HAVE A PENNY!"

Gloria: "Don't be such an idiot, Thomas! This casino is open to all Pokemon Trainers, regardless of age or dress code! After all, I always have a dress with me for the Contests!"

Me: "Okay, you've got me. But we will only play, like 20P at the slots."

Gloria: "Whatever. I am going to take a shower, as for you sleepy idiot, dress up, we are leaving as soon as I get dressed!"

…

The most annoying thing about Gloria is that she wants around 2 hours to get dressed, comb her hair and so on. Which makes me worry, how will she fare in an event like a Pokemon Contest?

Finally, she came out of the bathroom, with her pink dress. I couldn't resist the urge of telling her: "At last, you are dressed like a girl! It was worth two hours of waiting…"

She replied: "DON'T DARE YOU COMMENT ON MY CLOTHING! We are already late, let's go!"

We finally left the room. Before leaving, we made it to Nurse Joy's counter to ask about our Pokemon. She told us that they will be ready by tomorrow morning. Thus, we made it to the Game Corner by ourselves.

Being a casino, there was a guard standing by the gate. As soon as we approached, he checked us with a detector machine and asked us to give him our Pokedexes. Finally, he gave them back to us and let us in.

We made it to the main counter to buy chips. The lady over there greeted us with a huge smile.

Lady: "Welcome to the Rocket Game Corner, Trainers! Are you here for some marks?"

I replied: "We do."

I then brought up 20P and asked her: "How many marks can we buy with them?"

She laughed a lot and told me: "One mark."

Upon hearing this thing, I whispered to Gloria: "Let's get out of this place immediately!"

She whispered back: "Now, give all your money for marks."

Me: "No way!"

Gloria: "Just do it! We won't use them!"

I found out that I had no other choice. I brought out 3000P and told the lady: "Convert those 3000P"

Lady: "Sure! That gives you 150 marks! Have a nice time playing!"

When we finally made it out of the counter, Gloria told me: "Just wait about half an hour, then we will return them all."

After hiding for more than 20 minutes in the toilet, and spending around 5 minutes while playing at the slots (I was lucky enough to win a little at the first time, so I was able to play again to spend some time), I finally made it to the counter with 3000P exactly and asked the lady: "Please convert them back."

She looked at me angrily, and then she converted all marks back to the 3000P. After taking my money back, I left once again.

Meanwhile, Gloria was hiding at the toilet. I made it there and gave her the signal to exit. Finally, we were about to leave when…

I heard someone shouting: "EVERYONE IN HERE, GIVE US YOUR POKEMON NOW!"

I turned around to see who was talking. What I saw wasn't exactly nice. Three men in black uniforms together with some powerful-looking Pokemon were forcing everyone to give them their Pokemon. I had the urge to check their Pokemon at the Pokedex, but I decided to not do so.

Gloria told me: "We have no Pokemon, we have all our money, let's leave this place instantly!"

Unfortunately, one of these men heard us talking and came towards us.

"What are you kids telling each other?"

I stepped up and told him: "Please don't harm us! We left our Pokemon at the Center tonight, we're telling the truth!"

He was not persuaded by my sayings, though: "WHAT WERE YOU TELLING EACH OTHER?"

While trying to keep the distances, I heard someone shouting from far away: "Poliwrath, mission time!"

The man chasing after me turned around, and then ran away from us: "The Police has found us! Let's leave!"

The other two followed, and together they tried to leave the place. But the man who shouted before finally came towards us: "Poliwrath, use Hypnosis on them!"

His Pokemon, whose name was probably Poliwrath, used Hypnosis and made all three of them fall asleep. The man, who was around the age of twenty, arrested the three criminals while asleep and took them into custody: "You are now safe, but you should leave! Don't worry about me! I will take these three into custody!"

We left exactly as he told us. Making it back to the Pokemon Center, the only thing I was saying along the way was: "Why do I have to face problems every night?"

We made it to the room… When we were finally safe, I decided to do some Pokedex searching:

First, I scanned Poliwrath: "Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. An adept swimmer, it knows the front crawl, butterfly, and more. It is faster than the best human swimmers."

Next up, I checked the evolution methods of my Pokemon: "Squirtle evolves into Wartortle if it's power level is too high. Its final form is Blastoise."

"Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto if it's power level is too high. Its final form is Pidgeot."

"Growlithe evolves into Arcanine if you use a Fire Stone on it."

Finally, I checked Gloria's Pokemon: "Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur if it's power level is too high. Its final form is Venusaur."

"Vulpix evolves into Ninetales if you use a Fire Stone on it."

I was quite surprised by the fact that both Growlithe and Vulpix evolve by using a Fire Stone on them. That's why I checked about the Fire Stone: "A Fire Stone is a special stone that causes some Pokemon to evolve. A nice way to get Fire Stones is to buy them from a Department Store in the cities of Celadon, Goldenrod, Lilycove or Veilstone."

I couldn't believe what the Pokedex was saying: "Did you say in Celadon?!" I immediately shouted: "Gloria!"

Gloria, who was in the bathroom, came out and started shouting: "Why are you calling me, idiot?"

Me: "I saw something at the Pokedex that was really really interesting…"

Gloria: "Was it that interesting to make me leave the bathroom?"

Me: "The Pokedex says that both Growlithe and Vulpix evolve by using a Fire Stone on it."

Gloria: "So what?"

Me: " We can buy Fire Stones at the Celadon Deparment Store!"

Gloria: "Do you mean that we can evolve them? How much do they cost?"

Me: "I do not know yet. We should go first thing tomorrow."

Gloria: "Okay. The Department Store is a nice place for shopping, after all!"

So, with that in mind, we fell asleep for the night…

Next time: Celadon Department Store


	5. Evolution Solution

Chapter 5: Evolution Solution

Tuesday, 4 June 2013

I woke up at 7 o' clock. But since Gloria was still sleeping, I decided to sleep again, this time till 9 o' clock. But Gloria was still sleeping…

I dressed up and finally woke her up: "Gloria, it's nine o' clock! We should make it to the Department Store!"

Gloria was reluctant to wake up… "Please let me sleep, idiot!"

Finding no other way to wake her up, I took a glass of water from the bathroom and threw it to her face.

Gloria: "OKAY IDIOT, I AM UP! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"

Me: "Finally… We should check out the Dept. Store for Fire Stones."

Gloria: "The Fire Stones can wait… We have to take our Pokemon and have breakfast."

Me: "Get dressed then!"

It took Gloria more than half an hour to get dressed. Since I was bored waiting, I made it to Nurse Joy's to get the Pokemon back

I asked her in excitement: "Are our Pokemon allright?"

NJ: "Of course. Let me give them to you."

She quickly gave me my Pokemon.

I asked her: "Could you give me Gloria's Pokemon as well? I have her Pokedex with me, if that's the case."

NJ:"No problem! Just wait a bit more…"

She entered the room behind her, grabbed 3 Pokeballs, and gave them to me.

NJ:"Here's Gloria's Pokemon. You should go and have breakfast. You should also feed the Pokemon and get supplies."

I replied: "Right! See you, Nurse Joy!"

First up, I made it to the Center's pharmacy to get some supplies. Potions, Antidotes, such things… Next up, I made it to the Pokemon Park, and released all 6 Pokemon at once.

My Pokemon were happy to finally see me after half a day, but Gloria's were surprised by her absence. I assured them that there was no problem and gave them their Pokemon food, which they ate happily.

While waiting for Gloria to come, I was watching them playing around. I was glad to see Pidgey flying around the place, doing double somersaults with Gloria's. Growlithe and Squirtle played hide-and-seek, while Bulbasaur and Vulpix were playing in a patch of flowers. They were so happy playing together…

Finally, Gloria appeared, and greeted the Pokemon. They were happy to see her too, but the general happiness faded away when I told them that they should return so we can leave. After Gloria's insists, though, we decided to let them play until we were finished with our breakfast.

While having breakfast, we were talking about the possibility of Growlithe and Vulpix evolving:

Gloria: "It would be great to have a Ninetales for my Contest Debut."

Me: "And it would be awesome to have an Arcanine to use in the Gym Battle!"

Gloria: "How much money do we have?"

Me: "I have 3000P, you have zero."

Gloria: "No worries! I will ask Mom and Dad to send me some…"

Me: "Oh, Gloria, you should not rely on your parents that much. As you can see, I took no money from mine, and still I haven't spent a single penny…"

Gloria: "Oh, Thomas! Please stop giving me all this money management lessons!"

Me: "As you wish! If you don't like to have a Ninetales, you should not worry at all!"

Gloria: "I WANT TO HAVE A NINETALES!"

After all this no-nonsense talking, we finished breakfast and made it to the Pokemon Park to return our Pokemon. They weren't that happy to do so, but we had to. Soon enough, we stormed out of the Pokemon Center en route to the Dept. Store.

That place was huge! Loads of people and merchandise all over the place. We made it to the reception, and I asked the receptionist about the Fire Stones. She told me that they were sold at 4F, and she also told me that they do cost 2100P… Gloria's reaction to this thing was her best ever.

Gloria: "Are you kidding me? What will I do now?"

Me: "I don't know! I am going to buy one for myself, though!"

Gloria: "No! Thomas! Wait for me!"

We took the elevator to 4F. There was a stand which had Fire Stones in a blister. I took one and made it to the floor's counter to complete the purchase. Gloria was looking at all of this in desperation…

As soon as I got the Fire Stone, I made it to the roof garden, because I wanted the evolution to take place in a really special place. When the time has come, I grabbed Growlithe's Pokeball and tossed it to the air: "Growlithe, come out!"

Growlithe appeared, and soon starting playing with me.

"Growlithe, play with me the last time! You are going to be a huge Arcanine soon enough!"

Growlithe was more than happy to hear that.

I unpacked the Fire Stone from the blister, and as soon as I was about to toss it to Growlithe, Gloria sent out Vulpix: "Vulpix, come out!"

I was quite annoyed by her act: "What are you doing exactly, Gloria?"

Gloria replied: "I have an idea! If both Pokemon touch the stone at the same moment, shouldn't they evolve?"

I was enraged by her comments: "This Fire Stone is mine and mine alone!"

Gloria tried to persuade me: "Let's try it! After all, it may evolve both or evolve none!

I decided to let her do what she wanted. That's why we ordered Growlithe and Vulpix to sit next to each other, and finally, I threw the Fire Stone upon them both.

Suddenly, they both began glowing!

The two became bigger and bigger, until the glow faded and they were permamently transformed into Arcanine and Ninetales respectively.

I immediately checked Arcanine in my Pokedex: "Arcanine, the Legendary Pokemon and the evolved form of Growlithe. A Pokémon that is described in Chinese legends. It is said to race at anunbelievable speed."

I checked it right after that: "This Arcanine is male, has the Ability Flash Fire, and the moves Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Outrage and Extremespeed. It is quite attached to you and does not evolve further."

I pressed Details: "Fire Fang is a Fire-type move that deals damage by using the user's fangs. It has a chance to burn the opponent as well as a chance to make him flinch. Thunder Fang is an Electric-type move that deals damage by using the user's fangs. It has a chance to paralyze the opponent as well as a chance to make him flinch. Outrage is a Dragon-type move that deals damage from contact, but locks the user into endless use of it, plus confuses the user after some time. Extremespeed is a Normal-type move that always hits first, like Quick Attack."

Gloria of course checked Ninetales in hers: "Ninetales, the Fox Pokemon. Very smart and very vengeful. Grabbing one of its many tails could result in a 1000-year curse."

Gloria checked it: "This Ninetales is female, has the Ability Flash Fire, and the moves Overheat, Heat Wave, Extrasensory, and Dark Pulse."

Gloria pressed Details: "Overheat is a multi-direction Fire-type move that reduces the Pokemon's Special Attack afterwards. Heat Wave is a multi-direction Fire-type move that has a chance to burn the is a multi-direction Psychic-type move that has a chance to flinch the opponent. Dark Pulse is a multi-direction Dark-type move that has a chance to flinch the opponent."

Me: "Looks like Arcanine got some pretty neat close range moves."

Gloria: "And Ninetales got some pretty neat multi-direction moves."

Me: "Makes me even more psyched to battle."

Gloria: "Shall we battle each other?"

Me: "Sure. But not here, not now."

Gloria: "Till then, should we get a drink from the vending machine?"

Me: "I have 900P left. I will buy two Lemonades…"

As soon as I inserted a coin and chose Lemonade, two cans popped instead of one, and a BONUS message appeared at the machine's screen!

According to a girl nearby, this only has a 3% chance to happen!

Anyway, we drank our drinks, looked at the view, and talked about Arcanine and Ninetales. Later on, we left en route to the Pokemon Center for lunch, Pokemon feeding, and a nap. After waking up and dressing up, we made it to the Pokemon Center's battlefield, as it was time for the grand battle!

Gloria, of course, sent out Ninetales: "Ninetales, the stage is yours!"

I followed by sending Arcanine: "Arcanine, crash test!"

Gloria started out: "Ninetales, use Extrasensory!"

I ordered though: "Use Extremespeed!"

Extremespeed hit Ninetales before it could do something.

Gloria kept on pushing: "Use Extrasensory!"

I ordered, when the time was right: "Use Thunder Fang!"

This time though, Extrasensory hit first and Arcanine was pushed away!

Gloria kept attacking: "Use Dark Pulse!"

I ordered Arcanine to use Extremespeed once more, but it was unable to do so, because it flinched from the Extrasensory earlier.

After the Dark Pulse, I ordered Extremespeed again, but Arcanine flinched again…

Gloria, thinking that she had the upper hand,started bragging: "Keep using Extrasensory and Dark Pulse! They can do nothing to stop you!"

I didn't lose hope though. I ordered Arcanine to use Extremespeed again and again, until it finally managed to hit.

Gloria was about to use Extrasensory again, but then, I called the right move: Outrage.

Arcanine started endlessly beating Ninetales. After a couple of hits, Ninetales fell to the ground, knocked out. But before I was able to congratulate, Arcanine passed out from exhaustion.

The match was a tie. Again.

I congratulated Gloria for a job well done, and she did the same as well.

After that, I asked her something really important: "I think I should have my first Gym Battle tomorrow. What do you say?"

Gloria replied: "You should try it, for sure."

Me: "That's it, then! First thing tomorrow, my first Gym Battle!"


	6. Enter Victoria!

Chapter 6: Enter Victoria

Wednesday, 5 June 2013

I woke up quite early today. In fact, I wasn't able to sleep last night. The excitement of Arcanine's evolution, the thoughts of today's battle… It was a strange feeling, for sure. I quickly woke up Gloria and dressed up. My morning routine was the same as yesterday. Woke up, woke up Gloria, dressed up, went downstairs, fed Pokemon, watched Pokemon playing till Gloria came, breakfast, off to the Gym.

After a bit of walking, we made it to the Gym. I quickly entered, and made it to the reception. The receptionist over there greeted me with a smile.

Receptionist: "Can I help you?"

I replied: "Sure. I am a challenger."

Receptionist: "Please give me your Pokedex."

Me: "Sure." I gave my Pokedex to the receptionist.

He scanned it in a machine of his, finally returning it to me and saying: "You are set. Your Gym Battle is going to take place tomorrow, at 11 o' clock."

Me: "What? Won't the Leader accept me right away?"

The receptionist smiled: "I see. You never had a Gym Battle before, that's why. A gym in abig city is a serious business. We can't accept challengers right away! That's why you have to make an appointment to get your Gym Battle."

Me: "Seriously?"

Receptionist: "Seriously. I also have to inform you that you are quite lucky to have only one day of waiting. Most times, we are busy enough to make the gap at least two days."

Me: "I see… Thanks, anyway…"

With that, we left the Gym, returning to the Pokemon Center for training. As soon as we made it to the door, though, we saw a long-haired girl running towards us. She had brown hair, was as tall as Gloria was, and wore a purple dress. An unknown Pokemon was running beside her.

Before I was able to scan it, she shouted: "OUT OF THE WAY!", before barging in the Center from the automatic door.

We entered the Pokemon Center as well, while she made it to Nurse Joy's.

"Take my Pokemon for healing! Just don't dare put my darling Eevee in her Pokeball!"

Nurse Joy replied: "Sure. Just give me your Pokedex."

She pulled it off, shouting: "Take it!", before literally throwing it at Nurse Joy.

She took it and scanned it at the machine: "Let me take your Pokemon."

She grabbed three Pokeballs and gave them alongside Eevee to the nurse. "Give me a key!"

Nurse Joy though about it, until she finally gave a key to her: "Room 241."

Room 241 was adjacent to ours. We had 243.

She finally shouted: "Time for lunch!", before leaving for the restaurant.

Gloria commented on that: "She certainly looks much more elegant than this."

I teased her: "You are a similar case as well."

Gloria: "STOP IT! Can't even a postponed Gym Battle stop you from teasing me?"

I just ignored her, scanning the Pokemon I saw before: "Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. An extremely rare Pokémon that may evolve in a number of seven different ways depending on stimuli."

I shouted in excitement: "Seven different ways?"

Gloria instead commented: "So cute…"

The long talk was interrupted though because of our stomaches groaning.

I said: "Oops! Let's get some lunch…"

Gloria replied: "Right!"

Inside the restaurant, we saw that girl sitting alone in a table, devouring 7 different types of dishes simulatenously. We just ignored her and sat for lunch. While waiting for the orders, we had a small talk:

Gloria: "What should we do right after the lunch? Sleep?"

Me: "No way! I want to have some Gym Battle training!"

Gloria froaned: "Oh, you! Don't worry that much! You will surely make it! You have a freakin' Arcanine, you know!"

The girl nearby noticed our talking and quickly stood up: "An Arcanine you said? I want to battle it! I want to battle it!"

I noticed her and replied: "Wait! You don't even have your Pokemon with you."

She replied: "Oh, sure! Forget it!", before returning to her table.

I asked her: "Stop! My name is Thomas! What's your name?"

She didn't answer… Ignoring her as well, we continued our talk with Gloria:

Me: "Still, Gloria, you have a Contest on Friday! Will you train at least a bit?"

Gloria: "No worries! I have a Ninetales!"

The girl returned once again: "You said Ninetales? I want to battle it! I want to battle it!"

Gloria replied: "If you want to battle it that much, then register for Friday's Contest and make it to the battles! I will be there waiting you!"

Before we could even notice, that rude girl stood up and said: "I will beat it in a Contest Battle of course! My name is Victoria, and I only know the way to victory!"

I intervened: "So, is your name Victoria?"

Victoria: "Yes, it is! Because I only know the way to victory!"

Me: "Sure, sure, you said that before."

Victoria: "How dare you insult me? Let me crush your Arcanine!"

Me: "I would like to. Still…"

Victoria: "What, you chicken?"

Me: "I AM NOT A CHICKEN! I JUST HAVE AN IMPORTANT GYM BATTLE TOMORROW, SO I WANT IT TO BE IN ITS BEST SHAPE EVER!"

Victoria: "After the battle?"

Me: "It will have to rest… On Friday?"

Victoria: "Excuse me, but I will enter the Contest! No way!"

Gloria intervened: "So, you are willing to enter a Contest just to battle me and Ninetales…"

Victoria started shouting: "OF COURSE NOT! I WILL ENTER, BECAUSE ME, VICTORIA, ONLY KNOWS THE WAY TO VICTORY! THAT'S WHY I HAVE A WINNING STREAK OF THREE CONTESTS AFTER ALL!"

Gloria exclaimed: "Three Contests in a row?"

Victoria answered in pride: "Of course! See?"

She pulled off her Ribbon Case, opening it to reveal us her 3 Ribbons. She immediately asked: "As for you, girl, how many Ribbons have you got?"

Gloria shouted: "THE NAME'S GLORIA!"

Victoria answered back: "Let it be whatever it is. Still, how many Ribbons have you got?"

Gloria finally replied: "I'm going to debut on Friday…"

Victoria started laughing: "Hahaha! You have no Ribbons and consider yourself a Coordinator? Even that Ninetales of yours, I doubt it even knows a Fire-type move!"

Gloria: "If you want to learn that hard, wait till Friday!"

Victoria: "I will, thanks for the advice! It was much needed, anyway…"

Gloria was about to explode at that moment. I was holding her back. "Calm down, Gloria. She wants you to get enraged so that she will beat you at the Contest."

Gloria was just shouting: "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

Me: "Calm down, Gloria. Just wait for the lunch, and then let's go for a nap. You really need it."

Gloria: "NO WAY! I WANT TO TRAIN TO SATIATE MY RAGE!"

Anyway, after me eating (and Gloria devouring), we made it to the Pokemon Park for some training.

Me: "Everyone, crash test!"

Gloria: "You too, the stage is yours!"

All Pokemon appeared, ready for training. We started practicing our moves, and made quite a progress indeed. As soon as we were finished though, we got a surprise…

Victoria was standing there. She said: "I was watching you training all along. Your Pokemon are quite nice! Would you mind if I watched your Gym Battle tomorrow, Thomas?"

I was stunned by her proposal. But it looks like she has changed. She wasn't that brat we saw before. That's why I decided to allow her to come with us tomorrow.

Have I done right? Will I win? Let's see it tomorrow!

Next time: My first Gym Battle! Really, I promise!


	7. It's all sunshine and rainbows

Chapter 7: All sunshine and rainbows

Thursday, 6 June 2013

Today is the great day! My first Gym Battle is coming! I can't wait!

I woke up quite early, and immediately woke up Gloria. She shouted at me, I ignored her and we dressed up. Before going downstairs, I knocked the next room's door…

"Victoria! Wake up!"

Suddenly, I heard a girl shouting: "NO ROOM SERVICE PLEASE! GET LOST!"

This one was definitely Victoria: "It's Thomas!"

After a bit of silence, Victoria came out, dressed up and ready: "Sorry for before, Thomas. Are you ready for the battle?"

Me: "Of course! Nothing can go wrong, for sure!"

Victoria: "Sure! Just don't forget! We are going to battle sooner or later!"

After a bit of more talking, we finally made it to Nurse Joy's…

Victoria: "Nurse Joy! Are my Pokemon ready?"

NJ: "Of course! All fresh and chipper! Here you are." She give her the Pokemon

Eevee yawned happily: "Eevee!"

Victoria immediately embraced it: "Eevee, my darling! Nice to see you!"

I was trying to keep Gloria from turning red… I just said: "Pleas hurry up! We have to make it to the Gym!"

Nurse Joy, who heard that, said: "Good luck, Thomas!"

Me: "Thanks, Nurse Joy!"

Soon enough, we made it to the Gym…

Receptionist: "Oh, you must be Thomas! You are just in time, 11 o' clock as appointed."

I quickly asked: "Where is the battlefield?"

The receptionist replied: "Over there. Good luck to you. As for you ladies… You should make it over there to the seats.

I turned around, staring at Victoria and Gloria. They both wished me good luck, and we parted ways.

I made it all the way to the battlefield. When I entered, I was astonished…

Well, uh… I expected a normal battlefield. That thing looked more like a greenhouse! Trees and bushes everywhere! Anyway, I just made it to my spot.

Soon enough, a lady in traditional clothing arrived. She had pitch-black hair. She greeted me: "Hello, challenger! I am Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader! As you can see, we are training Grass-type Pokemon in this Gym."

I answered: "Nice to meet you. I am Thomas Peterson, from Saffron City. Honored to be your challenger."

She continued: "Honor for me to battle you as well. Since this is your first battle, Thomas, let me wish you good luck. You will need it, after all!"

I replied: "Thanks. Shall we begin?"

Erika said: "Of course! Referee, enter the field!"

From the central gate, a referee entered the field, stopping at the middle. While in position, he recited: "The Celadon Gym Battle between Thomas Peterson from Saffron City, the challenger and Gym Leader Erika is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, though only the challenger is allowed to make substitutions. Whoever knocks out all three of its opponents' Pokemon first wins the match. The first move goes to the challenger. Battle begin!"

Erika: "Oddish, I choose you!"

I scanned Oddish in the Pokedex: "Oddish, the Weed Pokemon. Its scientific name is "Oddium Wanderus." At night, it is said to walk nearly 1,000 feet on its two roots."

"Arcanine, crash test!"

Arcanine appeared, ready for battle. Right then, I thought of something: "Erika, can I keep my Squirtle out to watch the battle?"

Erika replied: "No problem with me."

Me: "Right. Squirtle, watch closely!"

Erika: "You have the honor, Thomas."

Me: "Thanks. Arcanine, Extremespeed!"

Erika: "Use Stun Spore!"

Me: "Oh no, you don't! Hit it and then Fire Fang!"

Arcanine was able to knock out Oddish before it was able to execute a single attack! It turns out that Arcanine's power is amazing!

Referee: "Oddish is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner!"

Erika: "Oddish, return! Don't think that you can beat the whole thing with Arcanine! Bellsprout, I choose you!"

I scanned Bellsprout at the Pokedex: "Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. Its bud looks like a human face. Because of the bud, it is rumored to be a type of legendary mandrake plant."

"Arcanine, use Extremespeed and Fire Fang again!"

…

Referee: "Bellsprout is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner!"

Erika: "Still, I have one more Pokemon… Bellsprout, return! Tangela, I choose you!"

I scanned Tangela: "Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. Blue plant vines cloak the Pokémon's identity in a tangled mass. It entangles anything that gets close."

"It won't be that harder! Just do what you know to do the best!"

Arcanine hit Tangela the very same way it knocked out the previous two Pokemon. Tangela wasn't instantly knocked out though.

Erika shouted: "Tangela! You can do it! Use THAT move!"

Tangela used an unkwon move that hit Arcanine hard. What was more peculiar, though, was that as soon as it executed it, it started glowing: "Is it evolving?"

Erika replied: "It sure does! It finally learned AncientPower!"

Tangela's evolution took place. It was now a Tangrowth. I checked Tangrowth at the Pokedex:

"Tangrowth, the Vine Pokemon. When it remains still, it appears to be a large shrub. Unsuspecting prey that wander near get ensnared by its vines."

I ordered Arcanine to do the exact same move. While the attack hit, Tangrowth seemed unfazed from it.

Erika: "Use AncientPower!"

Tangrowth's AncientPower hit Arcanine pretty hard. It looks like it also increased Tangrowth's general fitness as well.

Me: "Arcanine, we have no choice! Outrage!"

Erika: "AncientPower again!"

This time Outrage and AncientPower clashed, wearing both Pokemon down. The stats increase in Tangrowth made things for me difficult though.

…

"Arcanine is unable to battle! Tangrowth is the winner!"

Things were suddenly looking bleak. I only had two unevolved Pokemon to pit against one fully-evolved stat-boosted Pokemon. I decided to do the expected, as I had no choice:

"Arcanine, you did a great job! Return! Pidgey, crash test!"

Erika: "A Pidgey? Anyway, Tangrowth, use AncientPower!"

Me: "Dodge it!"

Pidgey elegantly dodged the attack.

Me: "Now use Gust!"

Erika: "Block it with Protect!"

Me: "Protect?"

Erika: "It shields Tangrowth from attacks."

Me: "Oh, mon. Then let's use Sand-Attack!"

Pidgey whipped up sand, blinding Tangrowth and lowering its accuracy.

Erika: "Tangela, use Ingrain to heal yourself!"

Me: "Ingrain? What's this one?"

Erika: "It heals Tangrowth by planting its roots deep within the ground."

Me: "The ground? That's it! Pidgey, attack it with Gust from behind!"

Erika: "He found our weak spot! Block him with Vine Whip!"

Tangrowth tried to stop Pidgey with Vine Whip, but it was unable. But even though it was unable, Gust didn't do that much damage whatsoever.

Erika: "That's it, Tangrowth! If we keep going this way, you are going to heal with Ingrain much more than damaged by Gust!"

Me: "We can't let this happen! Let's hit it with Quick Attack!"

Erika: "Entangle it within your body!"

As soon as Pidgey tried a Quick Attack, Tangrowth entangled it in its body.

Me: "Try to get loose with Quick Attack!"

Erika: "Hit it with AncientPower!"

Suddenly, a clash occurred, and an explosion covered the battlefield in smoke. When the smoke cleared out, Pidgey was no longer there. It had evolved into Pidgeotto.

I scanned Pidgeotto in my Pokedex: "Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. The claws on its feet are well developed. It can carry prey such as an Exeggcute to its nest over 60 miles away."

I checked its moves for new got no new moves. Unfortunately.

Me: "Still, we can beat it! Let's whip up a Gust from behind!"

This time the Gust from behind was quite powerful, due to the power boost from the evolution.

…

"Tangrowth is unable to battle! Pidgeotto is the winner! The winner is Thomas!"

I started celebrating it: "We did it! We really did it!"

Gloria was shouting "Congratulations!" from the stands. Victoria said nothing.

Erika came towards me and congratulated me. She then asked the referee to bring her a Gym badge. While giving it to me, she said:

"I thereby confer you the Rainbow Badge, proof that you beat me in an official Gym match. You will also get a fund of 3000P, sponsored by the Pokemon League Association."

I replied: "Thanks a lot, Erika. I will always cherish my Gym Battle with you."

With that, we left the Gym and made it to the Pokemon Center. I made it to Nurse Joy's

"Nurse Joy, I just won a Gym Badge! Please take Arcanine and Pidgeotto for healing."

NJ:"Sure. They will be fresh and chipper tomorrow. Congratulations, by the way."

I immediately made it to the telephones. I called Mom:

Mom: "Thomas! It's so nice to hear from you! Are you allright?"

Me: "Sure, Mom. I am in Celadon City. I got a Gym Badge, see?"

I showed her my Gym Badge. She kept looking at it quite excited.

Mom: "That's great! Where are you heading next, then?"

Me: "In fact, that's the reason I called you. I am going to return to Saffron by the weekend."

Mom: "That's great! We are really looking forward to your arrival!"

Me: "Sure. But I want to ask you a favor."

Mom: "A favor? Feel free to tell me."

Me: "I want you to make it to the Saffron Gym and make a Gym Battle appointment for me, so that I can battle Kiyo right away."

Mom: "Sure! Just give me your Pokedex's serial number."

Me: "Sure, listen carefully…"

Mom: "… Allright, Thomas! Take care, baby!"

Me: "Take care." End of call.

After the call, we made it to the restaurant for the lunch. While there, we had a talk:

Victoria: "Listen ,Thomas. What about a Squirtle vs Eevee battle?"

I replied: "Sure! Right after lunch."

Victoria: "Great! That way, I will be able to use Eevee for tomorrow's Contest."

As soon as we finished lunch, we made it to the Center's battlefield.

Gloria was acting as a referee: "The one on one match between Thomas and Victoria is about to begin! Trainers, get ready!"

Me: "Squirtle, crash test!"

Victoria: "Eevee, way to win!"

Gloria: "Battle begin!"

I ordered Squirtle to use Withdraw.

Victoria instead went to full-out attacking: "Shadow Ball!"

I ordered Squirtle to dodge it, which it did perfectly.

Victoria: "We will win it! Use Trump Card!"

Eevee unleashed 6 card-like objects and tossed them to Squirtle.

Me: "You can take it! Water Gun!"

Victoria: "Dodge and Shadow Ball!"

Squirtle was hit again, this time by Shadow Ball.

Me: "Don't lose hope, Squirtle! Tackle!"

Victoria: "Tackle as well!"

The two Pokemon tackled each other, though Squirtle wasn't hit hard due to Withdraw.

Victoria: "We are even! We can't be even! Last Resort!"

Eevee executed an attack with power unseen. Squirtle was troubled even to stand up.

I started shouting: "You can do it, Squirtle!"

Suddenly, Squirtle turned all blue.

Victoria: "Ugh. What was that?"

Me: "It's Squirtle's Ability, Torrent! It increases Water-type moves. Like, say, Water Gun!"

Squirtle's Water Gun hit Eevee hard.

Victoria: "Let's finish it in one move! Last Resort!"

Me: "Water Gun!"

This time the battle ended in explosion. As soon as the smoke cleared out, both Pokemon were nearly knocked out. At the last moment though, Squirtle started glowing!

Victoria: "Can it be?"

Me: "Yes, finally!"

Squirtle evolved into Wartortle. I scanned Wartortle at the Pokedex: "Wartortle, the Turtle Pokemon. This Pokémon is very popular as a pet. Its fur-covered tail is a symbol of its longevity."

I checked Wartortle: This Wartortle is male, has the Ability Torrent, and the moves Bite, Withdraw, Water Pulse and Aqua Jet."

I pressed Details: "Bite is a Dark-type move that is executed by the user biting the target. Water Pulse is a Water-type move that is shot by the user's mouth. Aqua Jet is a Water-type move that always hits first, like Quick Attack."

Evolution methods and happiness: "You and Wartortle are best friends. Wartortle evolves into Blastoise when it's power level is high enough."

It looks like Eevee didn't stand up at all. It was knocked out. As soon as Victoria realized this, she started shouting: "No way! It can't be! Gloria, I will crush you at the Contest! As for you, Thomas, I hope I will never see you again!". After that she vanished into thin air.

I told to Gloria: "Serves her right… Anyway, me and my gym Badges and evolutions are done for now. Now, it's your turn to shine!"

Gloria: "Right! I will beat that idiot Victoria to the core!"

After the battle, I went to the room for a nap, while Gloria trained for the Contest. Later on, Gloria showed me her Contests combinations and they were awesome. I am sure that she will win the thing. But we just have to wait.

Next time: The Contest will begin!


	8. A Glorious Debut

Chapter 8: A Glorious Debut

Friday, 7 June 2013

Tonight the Celadon City Contest is going to take place. So, it is not strange that Gloria woke up before me for the very first time!

Gloria: "Wake up, idiot!"

Me: "What's… what's up?..."

Gloria: "Today is my Contest, idiot!"

Me: "Yes, but it starts on 9 o' clock pm!"

Gloria: "I have to go register and train as well! Stop moaning and get up!"

Having no choice, I woke up. After dressing up, we both made it to Nurse Joy's to receive our Pokemon.

Gloria asked: "Are my Pokemon checked up?"

NJ: "Of course, Gloria. Here they are, in tip-top shape. Good luck in today's Contest. I will be the judge over there."

Gloria: "I know. Thanks for everything."

I asked as well: "What about my Pokemon, Nurse?"

NJ: "They are doing great as well. Here they are, take them."

Me: "Thanks a lot!"

NJ: "Thomas, I also have to inform you that your mother called me last night."

Me: "She called you? Why did she?"

NJ:"She wants me to inform you that she made an appointment for you at the Saffron Gym on Monday!"

Me: "That soon? That's great! Gloria, I am getting psyched up as well!"

Gloria replied: "Wait till tomorrow, Thomas! Today is my day, you know!"

Me: "I can wait until the battle. But I can't wait till the breakfast!"

Gloria: "Let's go immediately, then!"

Thus, we stormed off to the restaurant for breakfast.

I reminded Gloria: "We haven't fed the Pokemon, yet."

Gloria replied: "I know. We will do so as soon as we finish breakfast."

I continued, though, : "Still, you have to rush to the Contest Hall and register, don't you?"

Gloria replied: "No worries! You can register till 15 minutes before the Contest, you know!"

Me: "But it is your debut, Gloria!"

Gloria: "I said no worries!"

While having breakfast, though, Victoria appeared:

Victoria: "Just wait till tonight! I will show you that, I, Victoria, only take the road to victory!"

Gloria: "Excuse me, idiot, but isn't that victory Victoria pun a complex?"

Victoria: "COMPLEX? HOW DARE YOU! I will teach you a lesson. That is, if you manage to make it past the Appeals…"

Gloria: "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

I tried to calm Gloria down, and she fortunately mellowed up enough to just devour everything in her path instead of shouting "Idiot!" all over the place.

As soon as we (or better I, since Gloria wouldn't ever stop eating in the state she was, if it wasn't for me) finished breakfast, we made it to the Pokemon Park for some feeding.

Gloria: "Everyone, come out!"

Me: "Everyone, come out as well!"

Every single of our Pokemon popped out. I just gave them the food, while Gloria went on:

"Today's the grand day! All of this training we made so far will be shown in full swing!"

Upon hearing this, her Bulbasaur and Pidgey started feeling nervous. Ninetales was just elegantly posing itself.

Gloria: "Come on, girls, we have trained quite well! It will be okay, for sure!"

Still, the two Pokemon didn't look at all calmed down.

Gloria: "I guess some more training will make up for that! Bulbasaur, use the Vine Whip combo we practiced yesterday!"

Bulbasaur tried to use Vine Whip as a lasso, but she collapsed under the pressure of its weight and entangled herself by her own.

Gloria: "Oh, no! What's that?"

I stood up and said: "It looks like your Pokemon are quite stressed about the Contest."

Gloria: "Maybe. What should I do? What should I do? What should I do?"

Me: "Since Ninetales looks quite okay, show them both a perfect combo with Ninetales. You can do it, plus it will help the others to stress down."

Gloria: "I guess you are right. Ninetales, are you okay with that?"

Ninetales nodded positively.

Gloria: "Allright then! Use Extrasensory to lift yourself in the air!"

Gloria's plan worked perfectly, as Ninetales is airborne.

Gloria: "Now use Heat Wave to show your power!"

This time Ninetales used Heat Wave in all directions.

Gloria: "Hot, isn't it? Time to chill up with a shady Dark Pulse!"

Ninetales launched a Dark Pulse, which gave the air around it a shady color.

Gloria: "And time for the grand finale! Overheat!"

Using Overheat, Ninetales formed a huge sphere of fire around it, ending its performance with a bang.

Gloria: "That's it, Ninetales! Great job!"

Upon seeing Ninetales appeal, the other Pokemon started feeling better around the stage. Thus, with training finished, we made it to the Contest Hall. The receptionist greeted us with a big smile: "Welcome to the Celadon Contest Hall! May I help you?"

Gloria: "Sure. My name is Gloria Patricks, and I want to get a Contest Pass so I can debut in today's Contest."

Receptionist: "Nice. It is nice that we are still getting new Coordinators with hopes of becoming great! Give me your Pokedex a bit and we'll be done."

Gloria: "Sure. Take it.", she said while giving her Pokedex away.

The receptionist placed it in a machine, and then gave Gloria a black box: "In here is your Contest Pass, Ribbon Case, Pokedex and 1000P for your everyday needs. Have a nice time on the Contest trail!"

Gloria took it in excitement and opened it: "I am finally a Coordinator! Everything starts from here."

The receptionist wished her good luck. I instead preffered to say: "Just make sure you will not spend all 1000P in beauty salons and such."

Gloria simply replied: "Idiot!"

Receptionist: "Anyway, the Contest will begin at 9 pm. Be sure to be here by 8:30!"

Gloria: "I will. Thanks for everything!"

With that, we made it back to the Pokemon Center for a lunch and a nap. When it was about 6 o'clock, Gloria woke me up: "Thomas, get up!"

Me (still asleep): "What time is it?..."

Gloria: "It's six."

Me: "Six? Are you kidding me? Why did you wake me up that early?"

Gloria: "Because we have to get ready for the Contest!"

Me: "You have to get ready, you mean! Because you are the one who wants more than two hours to get ready!"

Gloria: "Anyway, I will let you sleep for one more hour."

Me: "No, thanks! I am going downstairs."

I quickly got up and dressed up, going downstairs at the Pokemon Center lobby. I made it to the pharmacy for supplies (Potions, Antidotes, such things…) and then to the Pokemon Park, for some Pokemon training and playing.

After around an hour, Gloria showed up, in her white long dress. Victoria was also nearby, with her purple dress as always. After some mutual leering, she left, and we followed up soon thereafter.

We made it to the Contest Hall by 8:20. After some waiting, we finally heard the announcement: "ATTENTION PLEASE! THE CONTEST IS GOING TO STARTT IN 20 MINUTES. ALL COMPETITORS SHOULD MAKE IT TO THE BACKSTAGE, AND ALL SPECTATORS TO THEIR SEATS. THANK YOU."

Before leaving, I said: "It's time to part ways… I will be rooting for you! Good luck!"

Gloria replied: "Thanks, Thomas. I will need it."

With that, I made it to my seat. It was high enough, but the view at the stage was quite clear. I was looking forward to the event, since I haven't ever watched something like this before.

When the time has come, all lights turned off… And finally, three spotlights lit up in the stage's middle, revealing a woman with orange hair in a sports outfit standing there.

"Hello, folks! Welcome to the Celadon City Contest! I am, who else? Lilian, your favourite Kanto Contest MC! I can see you folks more than ready to hang at the edge of your seats! And you really have a reason to do so, as today 26 cool Coordinators will compete for this funky Celadon Contest Ribbon! Without further ado, then, let's introduce our panel of judges!"

Suddenly, another two spotlights turned on, revealing a table with three people sitting on it. The only woman was Nurse Joy. The two men standing beside her were unknown to me.

"First up, the Head of the Pokemon Contest Association, Mr. Contesta!"

Mr. Contesta: "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Celadon City Contest! We promise to bring you an exciting event of which I am honored to be a judge!"

Lilian went on: "Next up, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

Lilian: "And last but not least, Celadon City's own Nurse Joy!"

NJ: "I can't wait to see all these exciting performances going to take place today."

Lilian: "Okay, folks. With the judges introduced, we shall continue to the Appeals, where all 26 Contestants will show off their Pokemon! But only 8 will score high enough to touch the battlefield! Now, LET'S GET BUSY!"

Suddenly, all lights lit up, and I was blinded by the sudden flashing.

Lilian: "Introducing Coordinator number one, it's Ralph, from Pewter City! Ralph has already won a Contest Ribbon and is now competing for his second! Let's all root for Ralph!"

The crowd started clapping their hands and applausing in every way possible.

A boy, supposedly named Ralph, entered the stage. It was about as tall as me, had brown hair and wore a brown/white T-shirt, as well as white trousers. He picked up a Pokeball and threw it to the air. "Rattata, join the party!"

Lilian commented: "Ralph has chosen Rattata!"

The Pokemon that came out of the Pokeball, supposedly named Rattata, made a pose upon entry. I checked it in the Pokedex: "Rattata, the Mouse Pokemon. Its fangs are long and very sharp. They grow continuously, so it gnaws on hard things to whittle them down."

Ralph started commanding it: "Use Quick Attack to run around the field!"

Lilian: "Ralph has just commanded Rattata to run around! What is he planning?"

Ralph: "Use Double Team to create copies of yourself!"

Lilian: "Ralpg makes good use of Double Team and makes it look like lots of Rattata are using Quick Attack at the same time!"

Ralph: "Stop immediately!"

Rattata, as well as all fakes, stopped immediately.

Lilian: "Looks like Rattata has some amazimg reflexes!"

Ralph: "Now, Dig!"

Every single copy dug a hole.

Lilian: "Rattata's copies are strong enough to make a hole of their own!"

Ralph: "And finish with Shadow Ball!"

Lilian: "Amazing! Ralph ends up with an amazing fireworks display with Shadow Ball! Time for the judge's opinion!"

Mr. Contesta: "The best performance a generic Pokemon like Rattata has ever given us! Keep up the good work!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

NJ: "It was an impressive performance, indeed!"

With that, Ralph returned Rattata to its Pokeball and left the stage. One by one, lots of Coordinators made their appeals. Some of them were quite great, which made me worry if Gloria would be able to make it to the best 8.

Finally, after a bit of time, Gloria's turn has come:

Lilian: "Time for number eleven! A debuting Coordinator who tires her best! All hail for Gloria, from Saffron City!"

The crowd started applausing. This time I joined them too.

Finally, Gloria made it to the stage. She grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it to the air: "Ninetales, the stage is yours!'

Gloria's Ninetales appeared in earnest, elegant as ever.

Lilian: "Gloria has chosen a Ninetales. It sure looks quite powerful for a debuting Coordinator!"

Gloria finally began her appeal. "Ninetales! Use Extrasensory to lift yourself in the air!"

Fortunately, it worked great.

Lilian: "Despite being a Fire-type, Ninetales is using Psychic attacks to make herself airborne!"

Gloria: "Follow up with your strongest Heat Wave!"

Lilian: "Not only being beautiful, Ninetales shows off its power by unleashing a terrific Heat Wave!"

Gloria: "Now let's have a Dark Pulse!"

Lilian:"Ninetales' Dark Pulse made the air surrounding it turn black-colored! How great is this?!"

Gloria: "And now, let's finish with Overheat!"

Lilian: "Simply perfect! Gloria and Ninetales' fire sphere finale is simply perfect! Though, it's the judges opinions that do matter!"

I was waiting in anxiety to hear the judge's comments on the show

Mr. Contesta: "The best way possible to showcase your Ninetales' traits! A great performance, let alone by a debuting Coordinator!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

NJ: "It is obvious that Ninetales was raised pretty well! Great job, Gloria!"

Gloria, touched by the judges' words, returned Ninetales to its Pokeball and left the stage, with the biggest smile she ever had. But we still knew that it was not over.

Lilian went on with lots and lots of Coordinators. But Victoria wasn't anywhere to be found! What could have happened?

Next time: The Contest continues!


	9. The Contest Rages On!

Chapter 9: The Contest Rages On

25 out of the 26 Coordinators had already made their Appeals, and Gloria looked like she was going to make it to the battles. But what about Victoria?

Lilian went on, introducing the last Coordinator: "And now, for the grand finale, we have Victoria from Cerulean. She has a winning streak of three Contests! Today, she is trying to make this streak a four! Let's all root for Victoria, from Cerulean City!"

The crowd started clapping, as always. Finally, Victoria made it to the stage.

"Eevee, way to win!"

Eevee stepped out of her arms and into the stage.

Lilian: "Looks like Victoria makes the start with her main partner!"

Victoria: "Use Shadow Ball and split it into pieces!"

Lilian: "Victoria starts out with a volley of generic Shadow Balls!"

Victoria: "Now, use Trump Card to shatter the balls!"

Lilian: " Eevee merges the cards with the balls and makes a pretty move!"

Victoria: "Now, Tackle while spinning in the air!"

Lilian: "An impressive use of the most generic move that exists!"

Victoria: "And now, finish with Last Resort!"

Last Resort created a blinding explosion that consumed the whole field.

Lilian: "Victoria finished the appeals with a bang! Time for judging!"

Mr. Contesta: "A nice appeal! Comprised of lots of independent minor appeals that give us a great performance overall!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

NJ:"It was a weird performance, for sure, but it is still great!"

Victoria and Eevee made their way to the backstage.

Lilian made it to the stage's center: "That concludes our first round! Ten-minute break until the judge's decision!"

During the break, I left my seat to make it to the backstage. There, Gloria was waiting for me.

Gloria: "Thomas? Did you see the whole thing?"

Me: "I did! And it was even better than in the training!"

Gloria: "I can win the Contest, for sure!"

Me: "Wait, wait, first things first. You have to officially make it to the battles, then battle your way to the top!"

Gloria: "But I can do it, for sure!"

Victoria who was nearby intervened: "Of course she would not! I mean, she managed to pull it off in the Appeals, but she won't be that lucky in the Battles! And even if she makes it, I will crush her as soon as we battle! Because I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!"

As soon as Victoria finished talking, an announcement was made by the speakers: "ATTENTION PLEASE: THE CONTEST IS GOING TO CONTINUE IN A MINUTE. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR PLACES. THANK YOU."

Thus, I returned to my seat, as the Contest was going to go on at any second.

Finally, the Contest entered its second part as soon as Lilian entered the battlefield-now stage: "That's it, folks! The Judges have decided the 8 Coordinators who will make it to the Battle Rounds! Turn your attention to the screen, and…"

The screen finally revealed the 8 Trainers who made it to the Battle Rounds. Between them was Victoria, and Gloria as well! That Ralph guy with the Rattata was also there.

Gloria had made it, as expected.

Lilian continued: "Now, we will determine the first round matchups right away! Shuffle… here are the matchups!"

The screen showed the 4 matchups of the first Battle Round. Victoria was going to battle a random girl right away, while Gloria had to battle that Ralph guy as the fourth(aka last) match.

The time of Battle Rounds has come. Victoria curbstomped her opponent, using a Flareon, which I checked at my Pokedex, and the second and third matches ended in a similar way as well. Finally came Gloria's turn.

Lilian: "And, finally, the fourth first round matchup of the Battle Rounds! Gloria vs Ralph!"

Both Trainers made it to the battlefield. Ralph on the left, and Gloria on the right.

Referee: "The first round matchup of the Battle Rounds between Gloria and Ralph is about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Ralph: "Machop, join the party!"

I scanned Machop in the Pokedex: "Machop, the Superpower Pokemon. Its whole body is composed of muscles. Even though it's the size of a human child, it can hurl 100 grown-ups"

After a bit of thinking, Gloria sent her Pokemon out: "Pidgey, the stage is yours!"

Thus, the battle began in earnest with Ralph making the first move.

Ralph: "Machop, use Smack Down!"

Gloria: "Dodge it, Pidgey!"

Machop's Smack Down hit Pidgey quite hard and lowered it to the ground as well.

Lilian: "Not only did Smack Down deal super-effective damage, it also lowered Pidgey to the ground due to its secondary effects! Gloria is at quite a disadvantage."

Gloria lost points, of course.

Gloria: "Blow up a Gust!"

Ralph: "You can handle it, Machop! Stay put!"

Lilian: "This time Machop's taking damage from Gust!"

Ralph's points went down.

Ralph: "Time for us to attack! Karate Chop!"

Gloria: "Quick Attack!"

Quick Attack may have hit first, but Karate Chop followed soon thereafter with a critical hit.

Lilian: "Machop landed a critical hit! Pidgey is in trouble! 3 minutes left!"

Gloria's points drop.

Ralph: "Finish it with Seismic Toss!"

Gloria: "Whip up a Sand-Attack to stop it!"

Lilian: "Machop's attack missed due to Pidgey's Sand- Attack!"

Ralph's points drop.

Ralph: "We can't let it happen! Shrug it off and finish it with Seismic Toss!"

This time, unfortunately, Machop was able to get hold of Pidgey with Seismic Toss. When tossing it to the ground, Pidgey received quite a lot of damage.

Lilian: "Pidgey's looking really really worse! Only a single minute remaining!"

Gloria's points drop a lot.

Gloria: "Pidgey! Get hold of yourself! Pidgey!"

Pidgey suddenly started glowing!

Lilian: "What's that? Is Pidgey evolving?"

Pidgey finally evolved into Pidgeotto.

Gloria: "That's it, Pidgey! You evolved into Pidgeotto!"

Lilian: "Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto! Can Gloria turn the tide? 30 seconds remaining!"

Ralph: "Don't lose hope, Machop! Karate Chop!"

Gloria: "Oh no, you don't! Gust!"

This time Gust hit Machop quite hard.

Lilian: "Gloria is naturally gaining the upper hand! Their points are equal now! 10 seconds remaining!"

Ralph: "A final Karate Chop!"

Gloria: "A final Quick Attack!"

The two attacks clashed, creating a huge explosion. As soon as the smoke cleared out…

Lilian: "Time's up!"

Referee: "Machop is unable to battle! Pidgeotto is the winner! The winner is Gloria!"

Lilian: "That's it, folks! Gloria makes it to the final round!"

The second round went pretty easily. Victoria and Gloria were the only ones who made it. That means, that the great battle has come, Victoria and Gloria are battling head-on for the Celadon Contest Ribbon.

Lilian: "The great final has come! Victoria, the winning streaker , and Gloria, the aspiring debut pit against each other!"

Victoria made it to the battlefield from my left, while Gloria made it from my right.

Referee: "The finals of the Battle Rounds between Victoria and Gloria is about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Victoria: "Vaporeon, way to win!"

Gloria: "Bulbasaur, the stage is yours!"

I scanned Vaporeon at my Pokedex: "Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. One of Eeeve's evolved forms. Its body's cellular structure is similar to the molecular composition of water. It can melt invisibly in water."

Gloria made the first move: "Use Leech Seed!"

Victoria: "Use Aqua Ring!"

Bulbasaur's Leech Seed hit Vaporeon as soon as it created a ring of water around it.

Lilian: "Both Pokemon are making a slow but steady start!"

Victoria: "Except that we will finish as well! Acid Armor!"

Instantly, Vaporeon vanished away.

Gloria: "What?"

Lilian: "Vaporeon's signature move does wonders! Gloria loses points!"

Gloria: "We can't let that happen! Use Vine Whip around the place to hit it!"

Victoria: "Aurora Beam!"

Suddenly, a strong attack came out of nowhere and hit Bulbasaur quite hard.

Lilian: "Victoria keeps on attacking! And Gloria can do nothing to stop it!"

Gloria loses points.

But Bulbasaur started glowing!

Lilian: "Is Bulbasaur evolving?"

Bulbasaur completely evolved into an Ivysaur! I checked it in the Pokedex: "Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower."

It took Gloria some time to check all of Ivysaur's new moves and such at the Pokedex. Lilian had to stop it: "Please, go on. There are only 2 minutes remaining!"

Gloria: "Allright, I' m doing it! Energy Ball!"

Victoria: "Aurora Beam!"

Lilian: "Even though it looked like Ivysaur had the upper hand, Energy Ball and Aurora Beam clashed!"

Victoria: "Just one more Aurora Beam!"

Gloria: "Energy Ball! Again!"

This time the two attacks collided, and made it towards Ivysaur.

Lilian: "Gloria is still at a corner! One minute remaining!"

Gloria lost quite much points. But Ivysaur grew all green!

Lilian: "Ivysaur's Overgrow kicked in! Its grass-type moves are now empowered!"

Gloria: "That's it, Ivysaur! Solarbeam!"

Victoria: "Aurora Beam!"

This time, Solarbeam took the upper hand, and Vaporeon materialized again, looking quite injured.

Lilian: "Gloria finally made a counterattack! Victoria's points are evened out. 10 seconds remaining!"

Victoria: "Aurora Beam!"

Gloria: "Solarbeam!"

…

Lilian: "Time's up! Referee, make the decision!"

Referee: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The match is a tie!"

Lilian: "What? A tie? Mr. Contesta, what should we do?"

Mr. Contesta: "If the tie was due to evened points, we would initiate the process of Overtime… But this time, the Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Lilian: "Should we call both of them winners, then?"

Mr. Contesta: "Let me see… We will just make a rematch, with different Pokemon!"

Lilian: "Well, if that's what you deserve… Gloria, Victoria, this match is negated! We will start off from scratch!"

Victoria: "Aargh… Vaporeon, return. You did a bad job! How can I ,Victoria with the winning streak of three, lose to a debuting bratty? Because of you!"

Gloria: "How can you be so heartless towards your Pokemon? Ivysaur, you were great! Return!"

Victoria: "Stop making fun of me! Jolteon, way to win!"

I scanned Jolteon: "Jolteon, the Lightning Pokemon. One of Eevee's evolved forms. If it is angered or startled, the fur all over its body bristles like sharp needles that pierce foes."

Gloria went on: "Ninetales, the stage is yours!"

Referee: "The finals of the Battle Rounds between Victoria and Gloria is about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Victoria: "Jolteon, use Thunder Wave to paralyze it!"

Gloria: "Block it with your Extrasensory!"

Lilian: "Ninetales' was able to block its' opponent's move! Victoria is losing points!"

Victoria: "Use Thunder Fang!"

Gloria: "Use Heat Wave to stop it!"

Jolteon's wasn't able to get in range for a Thunder Fang, and ended up burned by a Heat Wave.

Lilian: "Jolteon was hit quite hard by Ninetales' powerful Heat Wave!"

Victoria lost even more points.

Victoria: "Use Agility!"

Gloria: "Wait for Jolteon to come, Ninetales!"

Victoria: "Thunder Fang! Now!"

Gloria: "Stop it with Heat Wave! Fast!"

Lilian: "Ninetales was paralyzed from the Thunder Fang! Heat Wave wasn't performed!"

Gloria lost points.

Gloria: "We have to finish this now! Overheat!"

Victoria: "You have to endure it, Jolteon! You have to!"

After Overheat hit Jolteon, both Pokemon were looking tired, but still standing.

Lilian: "Both Pokemon were harmed a lot. Points lost for both teams!"

Victoria: "Let's finish this one! Thunder Fang!"

Gloria: "Nintales! Stop it with Dark Pulse!"

Jolteon though got a clear hit with Fire Fang, because the weakened and paralyzed Ninetales was unable to do anything.

Referee: "Ninetales is unable to battle! Jolteon is the winner! The winner is Victoria!"

Lilian: "That's it, folks! This suspenful Celadon City Pokemon Contest came to an end! The winner is Victoria!"

Everyone was clapping out hard. I wasn't happy that Gloria lost, so I left my seat as soon as Victoria made it to the red carpet to receive her Ribbon.

I met Gloria at the backstage. She was deeply annoyed by the Contest's results: "I lost it! Against that idiot, Victoria! It was so close…"

I tried to cheer her up: "Gloria, it was just your debut! You did great! You had to face a Coordinator with a three Contest winning streak!"

Gloria replied: "A four…"

Me: "Anyway. What matters was that you were great! Everyone enjoyed your battles! Plus, you got two new evolved Pokemon! You should cheer up, for their sake!"

Gloria: "I guess you are right! I won't give up! Until I beat that idiot Victoria to the ground and become a Top Coordinator!"

Me: "That's the spirit! Come on, let's leave, we have to make it home tomorrow morning."

As soon as I finished, the now-winner Victoria appeared. She said: "Gloria, you were great! I had the best battles of my life against you! Still, I, Victoria, only know the way to victory, thus I am unstoppable! I HAVE NO RIVALS! See ya!"

With that, she left, before Gloria was able to say anything. With all things settled, we made it to the Pokemon Center for a great long nap…

Next time: Home, sweet home!"


	10. Peterson Family Issues

Chapter 10: Peterson Family Issues

Warning: This Chapter, as well as the next one are fillers. They don't even have a single Pokemon battle in them. If you think you will be bored reading them, just skip them.

Saturday, 8 June 2013…

Today, our adventures in Celadon City will reach an end. With both my Gym Battle and Gloria's Contest behind us, we are making it back at home, longing for my Saffron Gym Battle the day after tomorrow.

I woke up at 11 o' clock today! Sounds normal, since yesterday's night was so suspenseful and energy-consuming… I woke up Gloria, and we made it to Nurse Joy's, to have lunch, before bidding our farewells.

We made it to the Pokemon Park, where Gloria showed the team its two newest evolved members. After feeding and playing around, we sat for lunch. Victoria wasn't there. The waiter told us that she left early in the morning, for a place unknown. While we were quite amazed by the fact that she already stormed off, despite having won, we continued eating without any further mention of it.

Finally, we made it to Nurse Joy, for the last time.

Gloria: "Nurse Joy, we are taking our leave…"

NJ: "I see… Anyway, Gloria, I have to inform you that your talent as a Coordinator was astounding! You should keep up participating in Pokemon Contests and make it to the top!"

Gloria: "Thanks for the compliments, Nurse Joy? By the way, do you know where the next Contest is going to take place?"

NJ: "I sure do! It's in Vermilion City, the very next Friday."

Gloria: "In just a single week? That's way too rushed!"

NJ: "Maybe, but I am sure you will do fine."

Gloria: "Thanks, Nurse Joy. I will try my best."

I made it towards her as well: "Nurse Joy, thank you for everything. Here is our room key."

Nurse Joy took the key and told us: "It was nothing, really! We hope to see you again!"

We both shouted back: "We do too!", before leaving the Pokemon Center for good.

I exclaimed: "That's it… Let's make it to home fast!"

Gloria: "Sure. Please no backtracking this time…"

I asked Gloria: "Shouldn't we let Wartortle and Ivysaur out?"

Gloria: "Sure! Ivysaur, come on out!"

Me: "Wartortle, come on out as well!"

With our Pokemon out, we finally begun our road back home.

The road wasn't that long, but we started telling stories about each other's past, as well as talking about each other's future. After no time, we made it to Saffron, free of problems.

We ran the rest of the way to my home, who was closer from the point we were than Gloria's. We made it at about 4pm, pretty exhausted by the long walk.

Me: "So… This is my house. Will you come in?"

Gloria: "Uh… better not. My parents will be worrying for me. If we don't meet each other tomorrow, see you at the Gym!"

Me: "Allright! See you!"

"War tortle!"

"Ivy saur!"

With that, we temporarily parted ways. I knocked my home's door.

I heard my Mom's voice from the inside: "Who is it?"

"It's Thomas!", I replied. She rapidly opened the door: "Thomas, darling, you are back! And this is your Pokemon! It looks great! Finally! I couldn't wait to see you! Come in! I made your favourite lunch!"

I had to stop her the hard way… Wartortle's Water Pulse to the face.

Mom: "Right, Thomas. I was varied away. Come in!"

We entered the home. Mom has redesigned the whole place… again…

"What's that? Did you have to redesign everything again? In less than a week?"

Mom replied: "Oh, honey… I was too bored and depressed sticking around in the house without you present that I had to redesign the house to feel less lonely…"

I replied: "Oh, mom… Where's Dad?"

Mom: "He is watching TV…"

Me: "Where is the TV located for this week?"

Mom pointed to the kitchen: "Over there!"

Me: "Oh, mon. Did you really have to place the Plasma Tv in the kitchen?"

I made it there to greet Dad: "Hey, Dad! I'm back!"

Wartortle introduced himself: "War!Tortle!"

Dad blatantly replied: "Return that thing!"

I tried to explain: "Please! Wartortle is a friend! You shouldn't…"

Dad: "I SAID, RETURN THAT THING NOW!"

I had no choice than to do exactly that: "Sorry for this one, pal. We' ll discuss it later! Return!"

Dad: "That's better! Thomas, I am so happy to see you again!"

I replied: "That's nice, Dad. How are things going in Silph Co?"

He answered: "Everything's okay. There. But here…"

Me: "What's the matter?"

Dad pointed at all the changed furniture at the living room: "That's the matter!"

Mom stood up and said: "Please, Kevin, stop teasing me… I know that you like the redesign much more than me!"

Dad: "I DON'T!"

Mom: "The way you say it… You are just kidding me, it's obvious… I like so much your sense of humour, honey…"

Dad turned towards me: "See?"

I whispered back: "She will change it soon enough. Can't you stand this for a week?"

Dad started shouting again: "Listen, Linda! I don't like having to watch TV in the kitchen!"

Mom just continued: "But TV's in the living room don't make good Feng Shui!"

Dad: "Linda, are you crazy? Aren't Plasma TVs destined to be placed in a living room?"

The bickering went on and on, and both of them acted like I was not there at all. Not being able to stand this anymore, I shouted out: "STOP IT! I HAVE RETURNED AND IT'S LIKE NOTHING HAS CHANGED! AREN'T YOU AT LEAST A BIT INTERESTED ABOUT ME?"

Mom realized that I was right and apologized: "Oh, honey… I would like to see your Pokemon and Gym Badges, if Dad lets you to call them out."

Dad replied: "Well, if you want to show Mom your Pokemon that badly, go at the garden!"

Thus, we made it to the garden. "Everyone, come on out!"

They all popped out, greeting happily: "Hey, guys, this is my Mom and this is my house!"

Mom took a closer look at them and said: "Oh, honey! These are some great Pokemon! As expected, after all you have a Gym Badge! I can't believe how much stronger have you been within a week…"

Finally, Dad came out and gave a look at the Pokemon: "Well, I guess that you are at least doing well."

I felt a bit uncomfortable while he said that, so I replied: "Still, I have to thank you for letting me journey around."

Dad: "Well, I couldn't force you to stay."

Mom continued: "Okay, boys, should we enter the house now? It's getting cold outside…"

I replied: "Allright… Return, all of you!"

Then we got in again…

Me: "If you don't care, I would like to have some rest. The journey from Celadon wasn't easy, after all."

Dad: "Go on! Just if you hear us yelling at each other, don't worry. We will be just bickering over the furniture…"

That said, I went upstairs for a nap. I woke up soon, though, because:

Mom: "NO WAY! THIS HOUSE'S FENG SHUI WILL STAY AS IT IS!"

Dad: "FORGET IT! THE TV'S RETURNING TO THE LIVING ROOM! RIGHT NOW!"

Oh, well… I made it downstairs…

"Mom, Dad, I can't even sleep! Please, stop it!"

Mom: "It's not my fault, honey! Your Dad's the one who always yells at me!"

Dad: "How dare you? She is trying to fool you! I am the right one!"

Me: "STOP IT! Now, let's find a solution together!"

Mom: "You want me to make a decision together with your father. Impossible!"

Dad: "I was about to say the same! Stop copying me!"

Mom: 'You are the one copying me!"

Dad: "No, you…"

Me: "I SAID STOP IT! Can't you realize that you are acting just like kids right now? Heck, even me and Gloria don't bicker this way!"

As soon as they heard the name Gloria, though, the stopped.

Dad: "Gloria who?"

Me: "She is a friend of mine. We are travellinga round together."

Dad: " Thomas, you are too young to have a girlfriend!"

Mom: "No, he's not!"

Dad: "Yes, he is!"

Mom: "No…"

Me: "STOP IT! GLORIA IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Dad: "I don't believe you. Anyway, can you at least tell us her surname?"

Me: "It's Patricks. Does that matter?"

Upon hearing the word Patricks ,eh jumped out in surprise: "Gloria Patricks, you said? She is the daughter of Sylvester, my colleague and best friend. Where have you two met?"

Me: "At the Pokemon Center, at the very first day!"

Dad: "Right! Sylvester told me that day that his daughter was about to begin her journey to become a Pokemon Coordinator that day!"

Mom just commented: "What a coincidence!"

Dad: "Maybe… Anyway. Shall we have dinner, at least?"

Me: "Sure!"

We finally had dinner, hopefully without any bickering. As soon as we ended, though:

Dad: "Linda, please tell me! What should I do? Watch TV? In the kitchen?"

Mom: "In the kitchen! Have a problem?"

Dad: "I do!"

Mom: "You don't!"

Dad: "I do!"

Mom: "You…"

I finally intervened: "STOOOP! Can't you realize that all this thing is pointless?"

Mom: "Pointless? Is Feng Shui pointless?"

Dad: "It is!"

Mom: "It's not!"

Over and over again… I couldn't stand it for one more single minute. Until I figured out what to do: "Well, you both, listen!"

Dad: "Listen what?"

Me: "You should realize that all this yelling and bickering won't solve the problem! You should find a way to settle this once and for all!"

Dad: "We can't have a Pokemon Battle! We don't have Pokemon! Plus, I hate Pokemon!"

Me: "I'm not talking about a Pokemon battle! You should make a family trial! With argumentation, judging and all!"

Mom: "Should we bring lawyers as well?"

Me: "No."

Dad: "I accept! First thing tomorrow!"

Mom: "If he accepts, I accept as well!"

Me: "That's it, then! Tomorrow, we will settle this once and for all!"

Next time: The "Trial"!


	11. The Court House is in the House

Chapter 11: The Court House in the House

Warning: This Chapter, as well as the previous one are fillers. They don't even have a single Pokemon battle in them. If you think you will be bored reading them, just skip them.

Sunday, 9 June 2013…

Today is the day of the "trial"… I am not happy to say it, but I think that there is no other way to make my parents realize the wrongs of their deeds. As soon as we wake up, and had breakfast, we started in earnest.

"I, Thomas Peterson, the judge, declare the case of the Family Furniture started! Mister Kevin Peterson and Miss Linda Peterson, please stand forward."

Mom and Dad stood forward. I was surprised by that, as I wasn't thinking that they were serious about it at all.

"First up is Miss Linda Peterson. Please describe the situation. Stay on topic and be brief."

Mom started talking: "I vow to the Court House to tell the truth and truth alone. I, Linda Peterson, decided to redesign the Peterson Residence on Monday, June 3 2013, with the approval of Mister Kevin Peterson."

Dad asked: "I want to intervene."

Mom replied: "No, you don't!"

Dad returned the comment: "Yes, I do!"

I intervened: "Please stop, both of you! You are not allowed to stop each other without my permission. I thereby allow Mister Kevin Peterson to intervene."

Mom stopped us, though: "But…"

Me: "You are not allowed to speak in the moment! Mister Kevin Peterson, go on please."

Dad: "Now that my intervention is approved, I want to state that Miss Linda Peterson never got my approval for the redesign."

Me: "Miss Linda Peterson, what do you have to say for this statement?"

Mom: "It is false! I asked him clearly if I should continue with the redesign, and he answered positively."

Dad: "May I intervene?"

Me: "You are allowed to intervene, Mister Kevin Peterson."

Dad: "I wanted to get rid of Miss Linda Peterson's yelling! That's the reason of me allowing the redesign!"

Me: "Reasoned or not, you approved it. That's what matters. Miss Linda Peterson, go on!"

Mom: "Continuing, even though I did the redesign as planned, Mister Kevin Peterson is now complaining about the placement of the Plasma television set."

Me: "I see. Mister Kevin Peterson, describe the situation from your point of view."

Dad: "I vow to the Court House to tell the truth and the truth alone. I, Kevin Peterson, agreed to Miss Linda Peterson's petition of home redesigning. But, I didn't expect that she will change the placement of the television set."

Things were difficult. Believe it or not, Mom sounded right while Dad sounded wrong. I had to do something to ensure that Dad will get the win.

"I see. Still, I want you both to describe the reason of you asking for justice. Mister Kevin Peterson, you say first."

Dad: "I want Miss Linda Peterson to allow me to place the television set in the living room."

Me: "Give us the reason."

Dad: "Because the logical place of a television set is the living room!"

Me: "What about you, Miss Linda Peterson?"

Mom: "I want to keep the house unchanged."

Me: "Could you tell us the reason for wanting so?"

Mom: "Because any kind of movement will cause the Feng Shui to be disturbed."

Me: "I see… I guess I finally have decided. Miss Linda Peterson's reasons are illogical, while Mister Kevin Peterson's reasons are logical. Thus, I thereby declare Mister Kevin Peterson's petition of moving the Plasma television set allowed! That closes the case of Family Furniture!"

Mom: "Thomas, I can't believe you did this to me!"

Dad: "Stop it, Linda. I won, just accept it!"

Mom: "No way!"

Me: "It was a trial, Mom! You can't do anything!"

Mom: "Kevin, I want a divorce!"

And here comes the bomb…

Dad: "Are you serious?"

Mom: "Of course I am, Kevin! I can't stand any longer being around with you!"

Dad: "You are kidding me…"

Mom: "No, I don't ! I said divorce, and I mean divorce!"

Dad: "I won't let it!"

Me: "Neither will I!"

Mom: "You can't stop me!"

Dad: "Linda, are you crazy? We should not break up due to that Feng Shui of yours!"

Mom: "How dare you criticize my Feng Shui?"

Dad: "I do, Linda. I do. Is it because of that Feng Shui that you are getting a divorce?"

Mom: "Of course not! It's because of you!"

Dad: "Call it however you want! It's the same! We are breaking up because you put Feng Shui over me, understand?"

Mom: "Uh… Understand. But I still want a divorce!"

Me: "Mom, think about it…"

Mom: "No, I don't. I am getting divorced… with Feng Shui. Honey, you put the TV where it was whenever you like!"

Dad: "Do you mean it, honey?"

Mom: "I do! Honey, it's so great that we put our bickering aside!"

Dad: "Of course honey. I hope we will stay like this moment forever…"

And the two lovebirds lived happily ever after… I left them alone and made it to the garden for some training.

"Everyone, come out!"

Everyone popped out, happy to see me.

"Allright, guys, since we have a Gym Battle tomorrow, shall we train a bit?"

Everyone nodded positively.

Thus, we started training our speed, endurance and power once again. We have to be ready for the great battle against Kiyo.

The rest of the day pulled off okay. Lunch, nap, more training, dinner, sleep…

Next time: Gym Battle Number Two: How will it Fare?

NOTE: This Chapter is quite short, I know. But it's a filler, so it doesn't matter


	12. The Battle of Martial Arts

Chapter 12: The Battle of Martial Arts

Monday, 10 June 2013…

Today is the big day. My Gym battle against Kiyo, the Gym Leader of Saffron City is going to take place today. This one is much more important, because it is fought in my hometown. Thus, beating the Leader will prove that I am one of the strongest Trainers of the city.

I woke up quite early, since the battle was going to take place early. I dressed up, and made it downstairs for Pokemon feeding and breakfast…

Mom: "Thomas, you are going to have a Gym Battle! Unfortunately, I can't be there to watch you! But I wish you good luck! I will be rooting for you!"

Me: "Thanks Mom, I will do my best."

When the time was right, I left home en route to the Gym. I dropped off Gloria's house. Gloria was there, waiting for me:

"Hey, Thomas! Long time to see! Ready to go?"

Me: "Sure! Let's make it to the Gym!"

We finally reached the Gym, and we made it to the reception.

"Hello. My name is Thomas Peterson, and I have a Gym Battle appointment for today."

Receptionist: "It's all right. Give me your Pokedex, please."

I gave my Pokedex to the receptionist. He put it on a machine, and then gave it back to me: "You are ready. Make it to the left for the battle. As for you, lady, make it to my right."

We both answered: "Thanks."

We parted ways with Gloria, and I made it to the battlefield.

Soon enough, Kiyo, the Gym Leader came: "Hello, Thomas! Kiai! You are finally my challenger!Kiai! I can't tell you how grateful I am that Saffron has so many good Trainers, but don't expect me to go easy on you! Kiai!"

I replied: "At last, honored to be your challenger. I will prove you fair and square that I am one of the best of Saffron's Trainers!"

Kiyo: "Kiai! I'm looking forward to it. Shall we begin?"

Me: "Sure. Ready whenever you are."

Kiyo: "Allright, then! Referee, come out!"

The referee made it to its post at the center: "The Saffron Gym Battle between Thomas Peterson the challenger and Gym Leader Kiyo is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon. The battle ends when all three of one Trainer's Pokemon are unable to battle! The challenger gets the first move and is the only one allowed to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

Kiyo: "Hitmonchan! Kiai!"

I scanned Hitmonchan at my Pokedex: "Hitmonchan ,the Punching Pokemon. The spirit of a pro boxer has infused this Pokémon. It throws punches that are faster than a bullet train."

I sent out my Pokemon: "Arcanine, crash test!"

Kiyo commented: "I see you chose Arcanine! Kiai! You get the honor!"

I started off the usual way: "Arcanine, Extremespeed!"

Though, Kiyo got the best of me: "Mach Punch, Hintmonchan!"

Both attacks hit at the same time.

Kiyo: "No more honors! Sky Uppercut!"

Me: "We can't use Extremespeed cause it's airborne! Just wait for the right moment…"

As soon as Hitmonchan was about to hit with Sky Uppercut, I ordered: "Fire Fang! Now!"

Fortunately, the plan worked, and Hitmonchan's hand was burned. Kiyo continued, though:

"Use ThunderPunch with your other hand!"

Me: "Oh no, you don't! Extremespeed, and then Fire Fang!"

…

Referee: "Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner!"

Kiyo: "HItmonchan, return! You did a great job! Hitmonlee! Kiai!"

I scanned Hitmonlee at the Pokedex: "Hitmonlee, the Kicking Pokemon. The legs freely contract and stretch. The stretchy legs allow it to hit a distant foe with a rising kick."

Me: "I stick with Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

Kiyo: "Oh no, you don't! Hi Jump Kick!"

Me: "Wait for the right moment!"

As soon as Hi Jump Kick was about to hit, I ordered: "Dodge with Extremespeed!"

HImtonlee hit the ground and was damaged as a result.

Me: "Finish with Outrage!"

Kiyo: "Triple Kick!"

…

Referee: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Kiyo: "Hitmonlee, you were great! Return! Hitmontop! Kiai!"

I scanne HItmontop at the Pokedex: "Hitmontop, the Handstand Pokemon. It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground."

Me: "Arcanine, you were the best! Return! Pidgeotto, crash test!"

Kiyo: "Hmm… You finally chose a Flying-type. Waiting for your move, Thomas!"

Me: "Sure! Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

Kiyo: "Blow it away with Triple Kick!"

Triple Kick blew the Gust away!

Me: "Oh no! Use Sand-Attack!"

Kiyo: "Use Dig to avoid the Sand-Attack!"

Me: "Okay, then! Soar to the skies!"

Kiyo: "Dig your way up and use Stone Edge!"

Me: "Does it know a Rock-type move! Pidgeotto, dodge it!"

Pidgeotto was unable to dodge the Stone Edge and was knocked to the ground.

Kiyo: "Finish it with Triple Kick!"

…

Referee: "Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Hitmontop is the winner!"

Kiyo: "Hahaha! My kiai is building up!"

Me: "No worries. Pidgeotto, you did great! Return! Wartortle, crash test!"

Kiyo: "Hmm… you kept your starter for last. Triple Kick!"

Me: "Dodge it using Aqua Jet!"

Wartortle dodged the Triple Kick by using Aqua Jet to make it to the air.

Me: "Now, hit Himontop with a Water Pulse!"

Kiyo: "Dodge it with Dig!"

Hitmontop managed to avoid the Water Pulse. But I didn't give up: "Buy time using Withdraw!"

Kiyo: "Hit it! Now!"

Me: "Aqua Jet to dodge!"

Kiyo: "We can't let Wartortle to make it to the air whenever it likes! Stone Edge!"

Me: "Use Water Pulse to stop it!"

Water Pulse and Stone Edge collided, but Stone Edge took the best of it and knocked Wartortle down.

Kiyo: "Kiai! Finish it with a Triple Kick, Hitmontop!"

While everything looked bleak, Wartortle activated Torrent at the last moment.

Me: "That's it, Wartortle! Dodge with Aqua Jet!"

Wartortle easily dodged the Triple Kick with a super-fast Aqua Jet!"

Me: "And now, finish Hitmontop with a Water Pulse!"

…

Referee: "Hitmontop is unable to battle! Wartortle is the winner! The winner is Thomas!"

I starts yelling: "We did it gang, we did it!"

Kiyo then came towards me, Martial Badge in hand: "This is the Martial badge, proof that you beat me in an official Gym match. You will also get 3000P from the Pokemon League Association."

I took the Badge, raised in my hand and yelled: "That's it! We got the Martial Badge!"

"War Wartortle!"

With the Gym battle over, I made it to the Pokemon Center to give my Pokemon for healing. Then, I made it back to our homes for lunch.

Knock-knock

Mom: "Thomas, is it you?"

Mom opened the door quickly: "Did you get the Badge?"

I replied positively and she took a huge smile: "Great, honey! You have two Gym badges now!"

I replied: "I know, Mom!"

Mom: "Come in!"

I entered home and went for a small nap. I woke up as soon as Dad returned from work. We had lunch together, and then we sat at the living room (at last…) to watch TV.

Dad asked me: "So, are you leaving that soon?"

I replied: "Yes, I do. We will make it to Vermilion City, because Gloria has a Contest on Friday."

Dad: "I see… You are really friends with Gloria, aren't you?"

Me: "I guess we are. Is there a problem with that?"

Dad: "Of course not! Me and Sylvester are great friends! Just promise me that she is not and won't be your girlfriend…"

Me: "Of course she's not!"

Dad: "Allright, then. Journey together, and have the best time of your life!"

Me: "Thanks, Dad."

Dad: "Vermilion City has a Gym, you know. Will you challenge it?"

Me: "Of course I will! I will make an appointment as soon as we reach it!"

Dad: "Thomas, I want you to know that the reason I didn't like you to journey was because I thought that you won't be able to make it. But with those powerful Pokemon with you, I doubt you will have any problem at all. So, don't fear coming home, honey! We will be rooting for you!"

Me: "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it. Please, make sure that you and Mom won't break up again."

Dad: "I will try, but nothing is sure with that mom of yours…"

Me: "I guess… Anyway, I like it when we talk like adult men."

Dad: "I do so as well. It makes me feel like you are no longer a child. Even the way you handled our family problems…"

Me: "Don't you say, that judging I did was quite a hilarious moment…"

Dad: "It was, for sure. After all, I was sure that you would give it to me…"

Me: "Not that it mattered in the end…"

Dad: "Anyway, it's all past, let's not talk about it."

With that, we made it till nighttime, where we had lunch, packed my things up and went for sleep.

Next time: We make it to Vermilion!


	13. The Southern Winds Are Blowing

Chapter 13: The Southern Winds are Blowing

Tuesday 11 June 2013…

I woke up pretty early today, since it is the day we make it to Vermilion. Route 6, who connects Saffron with Vermilion, is bigger than Route 7, so that means we will have more walking to do…

I quickly dressed up and bid farewell to my bedroom once again, before going downstairs for breakfast.

As always, Mom was in the kitchen, waiting for me to wake up and have breakfast.

Mom: "Honey! You finally woke up!"

Me: "Hey, Mom. Good morning."

Mom: "Come on, breakfast's ready!"

We sat at the table, eating our breakfast.

Mom: "I am too glad that you had that talk with Dad yesterday."

Me: "Well, Mom, it was just a talk. Please don't exaggerate over it."

Mom: "Okay, honey! As for Gloria, don't worry, Dad will accept her as your girlfriend eventually."

Me: "MOM! GLORIA'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Mom: "Well, maybe… Anyway, have a nice time out there, honey? And be sure to win all Badges and become the Champion. Mom will be rooting for you, dear!"

Me: "All right, mama… Shall I go now?"

Mom: "Sure, honey! Farewell! Take care!"

Me: "You too, Mom! And make sure you won't break up with Dad again!"

With that, I left home, en route to the Pokemon Center, to pick up my Pokemon from. Gloria said that she will be waiting there. Truly, as soon as I made it, she was there, beside Ivysaur, with my 3 Pokeballs in her arms: "Thomas, I got the Pokemon for you. We are ready to continue!"

I intervened: "Not yet!" I took the 3 Pokeballs, and tossed up Warortle's one: "Wartortle, come out!"

Wartortle came out and greeted us: "War tortle!"

Then I said: "Now we are ready! Let's hit the road!"

Finally, we hit the road. The problem with that road is that it is a long one… After half an hour, we are already exhausted and Gloria starts complaining: "Thomas, how much time do we need till we reach Vermilion?"

I replied: "If we keep up running as fast as we did in the start, we will be there by late night."

Gloria was astonished by my answer: "What? That's impossible!"

Me: "Of course it is. That means we will have to camp out today, and make it tomorrow."

Gloria: "That's certainly better than doing the whole run today."

Me: "No, it's not."

Gloria: "Why, Thomas? Are you idiot enough to be scared to camp out?"

Me: "Of course not! Just, I want us to be in Vermilion before tomorrow noon."

Gloria: "What? Are you kidding me?"

Me: "I don't! I have to make a Gym Battle appointment."

Gloria: "Oh, Thomas… At least, can we stop for a picnic soon enough?"

Me: "Gloria, wait a bit more. I have checked the map. There is a pond nearby. We will camp there."

Gloria: "Let's hurry to the pond, then!"

It took us 20 minutes of running to make it to the pond, but we finally made it.

Gloria: "This is it!"

Wartortle and Ivysaur were in a similar mood as well.

I replied: "Allright, then, picninc time!"

We pulled off our backpacks all the supplies our mamas gave us (Which are always WAY too many…). I then sent out my other Pokemon: "Everyone, come on out!"

Everyone was happy to see the pond. Wartortle instantly entered for a swim, while the others were playing around. We decided to stay there for at least 2 hours, for feeding, eating and such… Until I realized that Arcanine and Wartortle both ran off.

Me: "Why did they? Pidgeotto, help me to find the others! Gloria, you stay here!"

Gloria: "Okay, Thomas. Good luck!"

I made it around the pond to find out where Arcanine and Wartortle have gone. Until I heard something, presumably the cries of a Pokemon. "Shrew, shrew!"

I ran towards it, Pidgeotto followed me from the air. When I reached it, I found out that Arcanine and Wartortle were there, fighting off a huge snake-like Pokemon. I quickly checked it with my Pokedex: "Arbok, the Cobra Pokemon. The pattern on its belly appears to be a frightening face. Weak foes will flee just at the sight of the pattern."

Since it looked like my Pokemon were in trouble, I decided to help with Pidgeotto. "Wartortle, dodge sky high with Aqua Jet! Arcanine, dodge with Extremespeed. Pidgeotto, go on with Quick Attack!"

Arbok was surprised when the Pokemon fled away, and took a Quick Attack, an Aqua Jet and an Extremespeed straight on. It quickly fled, before I was able to pursue it.

However, a small Pokemon was left behind. It was the cause of all the cries. It looked injured by Arbok's poison. Luckily, I had Antidotes with me. As soon as I gave it one, it felt better.

"Shrew! Shrew!"

I scanned it at the Pokedex: "Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokemon. It burrows and lives underground. If threatened, it curls itself up into a ball for protection."

I continued: "Allright, Sandshrew, since you feel better, we should take our leave! As for you guys, please inform me before taking off. Now, return please!"

We then made it back to the picnic spot, where Gloria asked if everything is allright. I assured her that there was no problem.

We peacefully sat to finish our lunch, when ,suddenly, the Sandshrew from before appeared.

"Shrew! Shrew!"

Gloria asked: "Is this the Sandshrew you encountered before?"

Me: "It looks like the one…"

Gloria: "Why does it follow you?"

Me: "I don't know… Sandshrew, what's the matter?"

Sandshrew came towards me happily: "Shrew! Shrew!"

Gloria said: "I think that Sandshrew wants to come with you!"

I asked it in excitement: "Is that true, buddy?"

Sandshrew replied happily.

I took an empty Pokeball and threw it at it: "Pokeball, go!"

The Pokeball engulfed Sandshrew, and stopped shaking immediately.

Me: "That's it! I caught Sandshrew! Now. Come out!"

I then checked Sandshrew's moves at the Pokedex: "This Sandshrew is male, has the Ability Sand Veil, and the moves Dig, Rollout, Defense Curl and Slash. You are starting to get along, and it will evolve into Sandslash when its power level is high enough."

I pressed Details: "Sand Veil increases Sandshrew's evasion while inside a sandstorm. Dig is a Ground-type move that makes the user to hide, before hitting soon thereafter. Rollout is a Rock-type move that gets more powerful the more it is used. Defense Curl increases the user's Defense, similar to Withdraw and Slash is a Normal-type move which has a high chance to land a critical hit."

I commented: "That's a nice moveset! Being a Ground-type, you will be a nice asset for my next Gym Battle!"

Gloria said: "Thomas, would you like to battle one of my Pokemon using Sandshrew?"

I replied: "That would be nice, but Sandshrew is quite weaker compared to your or the rest of my Pokemon."

Gloria: "I see. That means that you will have to do special training instead of battling…"

Me: "I don't care! After all, I got a new Pokemon. That's what matters."

Gloria: "I wish I could get a new one as well…"

Me: "Till then, you will have one less Pokemon than me!"

Gloria's face became red, and she started yelling: "IDIOT! IDIOT! IDIOT!"

Me: "Okay, say whatever you want. Now, Sandshrew, return!"

Even though I tried to return Sandshrew to its Pokeball, it refused to do so.

Me: "Sandshrew, what's the matter?"

Sandshrew quickly jumped into my arms.

Gloria: "Sandshrew doesn't want to stay in its Pokeball, it seems."

Me: "I see. Allright Snadshrew, you will be staying out!"

…

After more than 2 hours of walking, we were all exhausted… again…

Gloria: "I can't stand it any longer."

"Ivy saur!"

Me: "Neither do I. Still we have to make it by tomorrow noon!"

"War tortle!" "Sandshrew Sandshrew!"

After a bit of more walking, Wartortle and Ivysaur both collapsed.

Gloria: "They can't stand it as well… Ivysaur, return!"

Me: "Guess I will do the same. Wartortle, return!"

Sandshrew was still bouncing happily: "Sandshrew! Sandshrew!"

Gloria: "At least someone is still energetic…"

The energetic Sandshrew jumped down and started running towards the bushes nearby.

Me: "Wait, Sandshrew! Where are you going?"

We quickly followed it, but lost sight of it.

Me: "Twice in the same day, my Pokemon run away… Pidgeotto, come on out…"

Gloria: "I'm helping as well! Pidgeotto, come out you too!"

The two Pidgeotto searched from the air. Soon enough, they spotted Sandshrew and returned to guide us there. After a bit of time, we finally found it. It was playing with a small blue Pokemon, who Gloria checked at her Pokedex:

"Azurill, the Polka Dot Pokemon. It battles by flinging around its tail, which is bigger than its body. The tail is a floatation device in water."

Gloria: "Thomas, I wanna catch it! Pidgeotto, hit Azurill with Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto was about to hit Azurill with Quick Attack, but Sandshrew blocked it.

Gloria: "What's that, Sandshrew?"

Me: "Sandshrew, stay away for your safety!

"Sand Shrew! Shrew!"

Gloria: "Maybe Sandshrew wants to tell us something…"

I made close to Sandshrew: "Sandshrew, please tell me. What's the matter?"

Sandshrew hit me with Rollout: "Ouch! That hurt! Sandshrew, say you are sorry!"

Sandshrew though made it towards Azurill, and they stayed together.

Gloria whispered to me: "Thomas, I think that Sandshrew is in love with Azurill…"

I was astounded by Gloria's statement, but is sounded logical, given Sandshrew's strange behavior, Thus, I quickly made it towards Sandshrew once again:

"Sandshrew, please tell me, are you in love with Azurill?"

Sandshrew replied positively.

Gloria intervened: "Azurill, do you have the same feelings?"

Azurill replied positively as well.

Gloria: "That's it! I catch Azurill, and this way you will stay together!"

Upon hearing this, both Pokemon started dancing in joy.

Gloria: "That's it, then! Pokeball, go!"

Gloria's Pokeball caught Azurill immediately!"

Gloria: "That's it! I got Azurill! Azurill, come on out!"

Gloria subsequently checked Azurill's moves: "This Azurill is female, has the Ability Huge Power and the moves Bubble, Bounce, Slam and Encore. It's starting to get along with you and evolves into Marill when it becomes quite happy."

She pressed Details: "Huge Power double's Azurill's Attack Power. Bubble is a Water-type attack that uses bubbles shot by the user's mouth, Bounce is a Flying-type attack with a chance to paralyze the opponent, Slam is a Norma;-type attack with no secondary effects and Encore forces the opponent to use the same move over and over again."

She finally exclaimed: "Welcome to the team, Azurill! You stay outside!"

With one new Pokemon for each, we walked a bit more before camping out for the night.

Next time: Vermilion City!


	14. Once There Were Lovebirds

Chapter 14: Once There Were Lovebirds

Wednesday, 12 June 2013…

We woke up quite early in the morning, because we had to make it to Vermilion before noon…

I woke up first: "Good morning, Sandshrew."

Sandshrew replied: "Sandshrew! Sandshrew!"

I quickly dressed up and made it to Gloria's tent: "Gloria, wake up!" "Sandshrew!"

Gloria said: "What's… what's up?" "Azu-rill?"

Me: "You have to wake up! We have to make it to Vermilion!"

While Gloria was still dressing up, Azurill quickly jumped out towards Sandshrew: "Azurill!"

Sandshrew's reaction was similar: "Sandshrew!"

I left the two and called out my other three buddies: "Everyone, come out!"

All of them popped out, surprised by Azurill's presence.

I told them: "This is Gloria's new Pokemon, Azurill!"

They all said hello, but Azurill ignored them to play with Sandshrew

I added: "She is also in love with our Sandshrew…"

I quickly pulled off the Pokemon food and feeded them: "Sandshrew, Azurill, come on to eat as well!"

Sandshrew and Azurill still ignored me

Me: "Even lovebirds have to eat, guys!"

…

Gloria finally dressed up and made it out: "Everyone, come out!"

Gloria's partners made it out as well

"Eating time!"

After finally feeding all the Pokemon (except the lovebirds, of course…), we had our breakfast as well. Before leaving, we returned our Pokemon inside the balls. Thus, we continued towards Vermilion, lovebirds in arms…

Gloria asked me, looking worried: "Won't these two eat?"

I answered: "I hope they will finally do…"

While we were having all this conversation, Sandshrew and Azurill were only looking at each other. After a bit more walking, we finally made it to Vermilion.

"That's it! Vermilion City!"

"Sandshrew!" "Azurill!"

Gloria: "Finally!"

Me: "Gloria, you take my Pokemon, including Sandshrew, to the Pokemon Center. I am making it to the Gym. Sandshrew, please be quiet while with Gloria!"

Sandshrew just ignored me in its happiness of spending more time with Gloria's Azurill…

Anyway, I left them behind and made it to the Vermilion Gym. I entered the building and made it to the reception:

"My name is Thomas Peterson, and this is my Pokedex. I want a Gym Battle appointment."

The receptionist took my Pokedex, and put it on that machine: "Your Gym Battle is going to take place tomorrow afternoon, at 5pm. Are you okay with that?"

I answered in excitement: "Of course! 5pm tomorrow, that is!"

I quickly grabbed my Pokedex and made it to the Pokemon Center as fast as I could. Knowing Gloria, I made it to the restaurant immediately. Hopefully, the Center's layout is the same in all cities, so it was quite easy to make it there. Gloria was sitting in the table, together with Sandshrew ans Azurill!

I asked her in surprise: "Why aren't those two for healing?"

Gloria replied: "I tried to give them to Nurse Joy, but they refused at all costs…"

I sighed, abut then said: "Allright, let's have lunch. I will take care of it later."

As soon as we finished lunch, I told Gloria of my plan: "We will battle each other, Azurill vs Sandshrew!"

Gloria yelled: "Azurill vs Sandshrew?! Are you kidding me?"

Me: "I don't. There is no other way to make them realize that they have to comply with some rules."

Gloria hesitated a lot to do such a thing but I finally persuaded her. So, we made it to the battlefield of the Center.

I asked Sandshrew: "Are you ready to battle?"

Sandshrew replied positively.

Gloria asked Azurill the same thing, with the same response. That said, we started in earnest.

Me: "Sandshrew, use Defense Curl!"

Gloria: "Azurill, use Bounce!"

Me: "Now, hit Azurill with Rollout!"

Gloria: "Hit Sandshrew!"

As soon as they realized that htye were about ot hit each other, they stopped in their tracks, both falling down.

Me: "What's the matter, Sandshrew? You have to attack, no matter the opponent!"

Gloria: "Azurill, please concentrate. It doesn't matter if it's Sandshrew!"

Both Pokemon hesitated, and made it to the battlefield's center, playing together.

Me: "You have to battle! Stop playing and attack Azurill!"

Sandshrew just ignored me. Gloria and Azurill were in a similar state.

Gloria finally exclaimed: "Thomas, I don't think that we will achieve something…"

I insisted: "We will! And I just thought the right way!"

Gloria: "Which way?"

Me: "Just wait and see… Sandshrew, if you are a chicken, just tell me and I won't ever force you to battle anymore."

Upon hearing the word "chicken", Sandshrew finally stood up for battle.

Me: "That's it, Sandshrew! Rollout on Azurill!"

Sandshrew finally used a Rollout attack on Azurill, surprising it.

It was Gloria's time: "We can't let ourselves be the chickens! Use Bubble!"

Me: "Sandshrew, you can easily take it while rolling! Just continue attacking with Rollout!"

Gloria: "No way! Use Bounce to dodge it!"

Me: "Then, we use Dig!"

Gloria ordered: "We will have to clash! Hit with Bounce!"

Me: "Hit with Dig!"

Finally, the two "lovebirds" clashed. And it was quite a powerful clash as well, due to Sandshrew's boosts form Rollout and Azurill's Huge Power.

Gloria: "Now, use Encore to force it to go with Dig!"

Me: "Oh, no! We can't do anything else! Dig!"

Gloria: "Bounce!"

CLASH!

Both Pokemon were knocked down by the explosion, but both Pokemon were struggling to continue

I told Sandshrew: "You can't make Azurill think you are not a good battler! Stand up! You can do it!"

Gloria told Azurill: "Neither do you! Stand up!"

Both Pokemon eventually managed to stand up. Meanwhile, Sandshrew's Encore wore off.

Me: "Sandshrew! Let's finish it with a single move! Slash!"

Gloria: "Slam!"

The two Pokemon collided again, with different moves this time. Another explosion occurred…

Gloria: "Looks like both Pokemon are unable to battle. Shall we call it a tie?"

Me: "Okay with me. After all, that match achieved what it had to. The two lovebirds are finally battling!"

Gloria: "These two are great battle partners! We can train them together!"

Me: "Sure. Now, we have to feed them, since they haven't eaten breakfast. Then, they should make it to Nurse Joy's."

Gloria: "You are right. It's settled! I'm using Azurill for the Appeal Rounds! We will train tomorrow morning!"

Me: "That's the spirit! As for Sandshrew, we are going to have a Gym Battle tomorrow!"

So, finally, we fed these two and made it to Nurse Joy's for healing. We made it to our room for a nap later on…

Gloria: "Thomas, wake up!"

Me: "Gloria, is it you?"

Gloria: "Get dressed! We should make it to the Pokemon Fan Club!"

Me: "The Pokemon Fan Club?!"

Gloria: "It is a place where Pokemon fans gather! And it is here, in Vermilion City. Since we have lots of time tonight, and no Pokemon with us, let's make it!"

Me: "Do we have to? I mean, remember what happened at the Game Corner…"

Gloria: "This thing is not a casino, though. Plus, Mr. Sukizo will be there!"

Me: "That's remarkable…"

Gloria: "Stop criticizing and dress up!"

We soon made it to the Pokemon Fan Club… It looked like a huge house, with lots of people around, and Mr. Remarkable sitting in the very middle. Still, I wasn't able to find out what where they doing, if they were doing anything at all. They were just there, with their Pokemon.

I asked Gloria: "What are we supposed to do here?"

Gloria replied: "Most people come here to show their Pokemon to Mr. Sukizo…"

I replied: "We don't have our Pokemon with us, remember?"

Gloria: "We can just start talking with the people around…"

Me: "I think we should leave…"

Gloria: "Don't be an idiot! Let's visit Mr. Sukizo!"

We made it to Mr. Sukizo's office. Gloria said: "Mr. Sukizo, it's me, Gloria ,from the Celadon Contest! Can I have an autograph!"

Mr. Sukizo replied: "An autograph! Remarkable!"

Mr. Sukizo quickly signed an autograph and gave it to Gloria.

Gloria: "Thank you, Mr. Sukizo!"

Mr. Sukizo: "No worries! Gloria, who is that boy with you?"

I made a step forwards and introduced myself: "My name is Thomas, and I aim to be a Pokemon Master. I have 2 Gym Badges!"

Mr. Sukizo sighed: "That's remarkable, indeed! But you sure look more like a Coordinator!"

I was surprised by his comments: "A Coordinator?!"

Mr. Sukizo continued: "You should participate in the Contest, on Friday. I'm sure you' ll do great!"

I decided to just say: "Maybe. We' ll see." With that, I left, and Gloria followed me.

Gloria: "What was that? Are you really thinking of doing so?"

Me: "I don't know. Please, let's leave!"

As soon as we were about to leave, though, three men, like the ones at the Game Corner, appeared, yelling: "We are Team Rocket! Give us all your Pokemon!"

Gloria asked me: "Weren't they the ones at the Game Corner, Thomas?"

I replied: "They are. As for you, Gloria, and your ideas, we will discuss about it once we are off."

The grunts noticed us talking and came towards us: "What are you guys plotting?"

I replied: "No… Nothing…"

Gloria added: "We have no Pokemon with us! They are at the Pokemon Center! Leave us alone!"

Grunt: "No way!"

Suddenly, a man yelled: "Scizor, Bullet Punch!"

In a split second, a Pokemon hit the grunt hard enough. We ran away.

The man made it towards the grunt: "Poliwrath, mission time! Use Hypnosis!"

Using that Poilwrath's Hypnosis he lulled this grunts to sleep, before arresting them. Just then, I remembered that we met that same man at the Game Corner! Something was amiss, for sure…

Once again, he said the same thing he had said back there: "I will take care of them from now on. You just leave this place immediately!"

Back at the Pokemon Center, I checked Scizor: "Scizor, the Pincer Pokemon. Its wings are not used for flying. They are flapped at high speed to adjust its body temperature."

Gloria came towards me: "Are you scanning that Pokemon we saw?"

I replied: "Sure. I wonder, who that man is, what does he want, and why do we always bump on him?"

Gloria: "We may learn one day. Till then, let's leave it behind and go for sleep. You have a Gym Battle, after all…"

Me: "You are right! That's what I' ll do! Third Gym Battle, here I come!"

Next time: Vermilion Gym Battle!


	15. Zapped to the Core

Chapter 15: Zapped to the core

Thursday, 13 June 2013…

Today is the day of my Vermilion Gym Battle. It is going to take place at 5pm, at the Vermilion Gym. That gives me and Gloria enough time at the morning. While I chose not to train before the match, because I would make my Pokemon tired, Gloria, who has a Contest tomorrow, does not.

Thus, no matter how strange it may seem, she was the one who woke me up today.

She poked me: "Thomas, wake up!"

Still asleep, I said: "Gloria, let me sleep. I have a Gym Battle later on…"

Gloria sighed, before telling me: "I let you sleep once before, remember. I told you that I was going to train for the Contest. But this time, it's 12am, and we will miss lunch!"

As soon as I heard what time was it, I instantly stood up and asked: "Is it noon already?! Where's Azurill?"

Gloria replied: "We have been training for tomorrow's Contest for 2 hours! Azurill and the others are for healing."

I said: "Okay. Please let me dress up and let's make it to the restaurant immediately!"

She said: "As you wish. I am going to the restaurant. Come when you are ready!"

Gloria left, and I dressed up. I then made it to the restaurant.

Me: "Gloria, sorry for today's incident. How did your training go?"

Gloria replied, looking psyched as ever: "Everything went great! We are more than ready to win our first Ribbon!"

I said in a similar mood: "And I am more than ready to get my third Badge?"

Gloria sighed, and asked me: "If you are that ready, then where are your Pokemon?"

Me: "Oh no! There are still at Nurse Joy's! I hadn't even fed them!"

Gloria sighed once again, before showing me 4 Pokeballs: "I took them and fed them. Here are their Pokeballs."

I took the Pokeballs in a rush, but then I realized that something else was also wrong: "Why isn't Sandshrew out?"

Gloria replied: "It looks like it has no reason to stay out if you or Azurill are not around…"

I said: "I see… Well , I will keep him inside till the battle!"

Gloria continued: "Which one of your Pokemon won't you use in the battle?"

I immediately answered: "Against the Gym Leader's Electric-types, Sandshrew is super effective and Arcanine is normally effective. Wartortle and Pidgeotto will both have problems, but I am going with Wartortle of course. So Pidgeotto gets the red card this time."

Gloria replied: "Poor Pidgeotto... As for me, I am going with Azurill for the Appeals. As for the battles, I haven't decided yet."

I told her: "Since you aren't going to know from before which Pokemon will the opponents use, there is no reason to think about it right now."

Gloria said that I was right, and the conversation went on till the waiter gave us the dishes. We finished eating at 2pm.

Gloria commented: "We have three more hours till the battle. What should we do?"

I nodded my head: "I don't know."

Gloria finally got an idea: "Let's call home!"

I found the idea quite interesting, so I made it to the phones for a call.

Me: "Hey, Mom. How's it going?"

Mom: "Oh, Thomas! How are you doing, honey?"

Me: "I am in Vermilion. I am going to have a Gym Battle this afternoon!"

Mom: "That's great! You know, the Leader uses Electric-types. With two Pokemon weak to them, what should you do?"

Me: "I have caught one more. Wait a minute. Sandshrew, come out!"

Sandshrew appeared and greeted Mom.

Me: "Sandshrew, this is my Mom. Say hi!"

Mom commented: "What a cutie! Really suits you, honey!"

Me: "Thanks a lot! Sandshrew, return!"

Mom: "With a Ground-type, you will be unstoppable! Good luck, honey!"

Me: "Thanks, Mom. See you!" End of call.

As soon as Gloria finished her call, we made it towards the Gym. We were a bit early, but we just decided to wait there. While waiting, we saw a Trainer barging in. We have sure met before, but I just couldn't remember who he was. Gloria whispered me: "I have seen him as well…"

He made it to the reception, literally tossing his Pokedex towards him: "My name's written in there! I want a Gym Battle appointment, and I want it TOMORROW!"

The receptionist reluctantly took the Pokedex, and made the reservation: "You are set. Tomorrow at 6pm."

The Trainer, without saying a word, took the Pokedex and barged off.

Gloria commented: "Strange person. I am sure I have seen him before…"

I stopped her: "Anyway… It's my Gym Battle that matters."

Afterwards, we made it to the reception as well: "Excuse me, I am Thomas Peterson, scheduled to have a battle at 5pm. Here is my Pokedex."

The receptionist said: "I remember. Please make it to the battlefield. It's on your left. Is the lady with you?"

I replied: "She is."

Rec.: "You should make it to the right, lass."

Gloria wished me good luck, before parting ways with me. I made it to the battlefield, as always. It was a simple one, just that the ceiling and walls were covered by lots of neon lamps.

I made it to the challenger's spot, and yelled: "My name is Thomas Peterson, and I challenge you to a battle!"

The Gym Leader finally appeared… He was dressed in a military uniform, and was three times my height and weight… He made it to his spot: "Hiyah, boy! I am Lieutenant Surge, the Master of Electric Pokemon! Preapare to be zapped to the core!"

I answered: "Your threats don't touch me! I will beat you, no matter what!"

He replied: "That's the spirit, mon! Referee, start the match!"

"The Vermilion Gym Battle between Thomas Peterson the challenger and Lieutenant Surge the Gym Leader is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon. The match ends when either one of them has no Pokemon able to battle. The challenger gets the first move and is the only one able to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

Lt. Surge took a Pokeball and threw it to the air: "Pichu, zap him to the core!"

The Pokemon popped off, revealing a small rat-like Pokemon.

I commented: "This is it?!" before scanning Pichu at the Pokedex: "Pichu, the Tiny Mouse Pokemon. Despite its small size, it can zap even adult humans. However, if it does so, it also surprises itself."

Me: "This will be easy! Wartortle, crash test!"

Lt. Surge, upon seeing Wartortle, yelled: "DO YOU THINK THAT PICHU IS AN EASY OPPONENT? LET'S TEACH YOU A LESSON! You have the honor, though."

Me: "Wartortle, use Withdraw!"

Lt. Surge: "Pichu, use Thunder Wave to paralyze Warortle!"

Me: "Dodge it with Aqua Jet!"

Lt. Surge: "Hit it with a Thunderbolt as soon as it comes!"

Me: "You can take a weak Thunderbolt! Hit it with your Aqua Jet!"

The two attacks, Aqua Jet and Thunderbolt clashed. Both Pokemon were tossed away, looking tired.

Me: "Let's initiate ranged combat! Water Pulse!"

Wartortle desperately tried to launch a Water Pulse, but it couldn't.

Lt. Surge started laughing: "Wartortle was paralyzed! Finish it with a Volt Tackle!"

Pichu used a full power Volt Tackle at Wartortle, knocking it out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle! Pichu is the winner!"

I sighed, before saying: "Wartortle, return! It's my fault that we lost. Sorry for this one, pal. Sandshrew, crash test!"

Lt. Surge started yelling: "JUST BECAUSE YOU USE A GROUND-TYPE DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU WIN! Pichum use Slam!"

Me: "Dodge it using Dig!"

Pichu's Slam did nothing as Sandshrew has already entered the ground with Dig.

Me: "Hit it with Dig! Now!"

Sandshrew delivered a quite strong hit at Pichu with Dig.

Me: "Finish it with Slash!"

…

"Pichu is unable to battle! Sandshrew is the winner!"

Lt. Surge sighed: "Pichu, return! You beat one out of three, but you won't go any further. Pikachu, zap him to the core!"

I checked Pikachu in the Pokedex: "Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It has small electric sacs on both its cheeks. If threatened, it looses electric charges from the sacs."

Without losing my cool, I ordered: "Sandshrew, use Dig!"

Lt. Surge: "Huh! Just wait for it to strike!"

Me: "Don't lose time, Sandshrew! Hit it with Dig!"

Lt. Surge: "Oh, no, you don't! Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge it!"

Pikachu's Quick Attack was fast enough for it to dodge Dig. If I wanted to beat that Pokemon, I had to find another way.

"Let's try a Defense Curl!"

Lt. Surge: "It's gonna use Rollout! I don't fall for such traps! Pikachu, use Agility to further increase your speed!"

This time, Lt. Surge has uncovered my strategy. The options were two: switch Sandshrew out, or finding a way to increase Sandshrew's speed…

"Got it! Sandshrew, use Dig to open up lots of holes!"

Lt. Surge: "Let it do whatever it wants! You just use Agility all the time!"

Me: "Now, Sandshrew, use Rollout to move inside the holes!"

Lt. Surge: "If you think that I am going to play smack-the-Sandshrew with you, you are far from winning! Use Quick Attack!"

Me: "That's what I expected. Now, Sandshrew, start hitting Pikachu with Rollout from all directions!"

Each time Sandshrew entered a hole and exited from another, it hit Pikachu once with its empowered Rollout attack. After lots and lots of hits, Pikachu lay down to the ground, injured.

"Finish Pikachu with a Slash!"

…

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Sandshrew is the winner!"

Lt. Surge sighed: "Pikachu, that was my fault! Return! As for you, punk, I WON'T LET YOU WIN THAT BATTLE NO MATTER THE COST! Raichu, zap him to the core!"

I scanned Raichu at the Pokedex: "Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. Its electric charges can reach even 100,000 volts. Careless contact can cause even an Indian elephant to faint."

Me: "We can do it, Sandshrew! Do the very same combo you used earlier!"

Lt. Surge this time was prepared though: "Raichu is MUCH faster than Pikachu! Hit it with your strongest Quick Attack!"

…

"Sandshrew is unable to battle! Raichu is the winner!"

Lt. Surge started laughing: "Hahahahaha! You thought that you could beat me with a single Ground-type weakling? Let's see if you can beat Raichu one on one!"

Me: "I CAN beat Raichu one on one! I will prove it! Sandshrew, return! You did a great job, buddy! Arcanine, crash test!"

Upon seeing Arcanine, Lt. Surge commented: "It's starting to get interesting."

I immediately started giving Arcanine orders: "Arcanine, use Extremespeed!"

Lt. Surge: "Use Agility to flee!"

Me: "If you want a race, you get a race! Extremespeed! Faster!"

Lt. Surge: "Agility! Faster!"

Arcanine and Raichu continued racing around the battlefield for quite a while, without any of them ever catching up to the other. After some time, they both stopped in front of their Trainers, exhausted.

Me: "No more racing! Hit it with Extremespeed!"

Lt. Surge: "Volt Tackle!"

Extremespeed and Volt Tackle clashed amidst the battlefield, pushing both Pokemon back. Raichu suffered recoil damage while Arcanine got paralyzed by Static.

Lt. Surge: "Use Quick Attack!"

Me: "Bite its tail with Fire Fang!"

Arcanine burned Raichu's tail, causing it to shout in pain.

Lt. Surge: "Try to shake it off, using Iron Tail!"

Raichu tried to shake off Arcanine in vain.

Me: "This is the moment, Arcanine! OUTRAGE!"

…

"Raichu is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner! The winner is Thomas Peterson, the challenger!"

Me: "That's it, gang! We did it!"

Lt. Surge: "NOOOOOOO! How can that be?!"

Me: "Accept it, Surge! I won!"

Lt. Surge: "I know. Referee, bring the Thunder Badge…"

The referee brought Lieutenant Surge the Thunder Badge, as well as 3000P. Surge took them and gave them to me: "This is the Thunder Badge, proof that you have defeated me in an official Gym Battle! And take 3000P as well, funded by the Pokemon League Association."

I took them and replied: "Thanks, Surge. We got the Thunder Badge!"

"Arc Arcanine!"

With that, I got my third Gym Badge. We returned to the Pokemon Center for Pokemon healing and dinner, before going for sleep.

Next time: The Vermilion Contest Begins! Get ready for a surprise!


	16. The Vermilion Dollar Contest Roll

Chapter 16: The Vermilion Dollar Contest Roll

Friday, 14 June 2013…

Today is the day of the Vermilion Contest. This is going to be Gloria's second Contest ever… as well as my first one… Surprising, isn't it? Below you will see how it all started:

Gloria woke me up quite early, at 8:30 to be precise. Of course she did it in her own usual way… a glass of water to the face.

Me: "HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BE, GLORIA?"

Gloria replied, trying to act calm: "Oh, sorry! It was an accident… really!"

Me: "Okay, okay, you win it. Let's make it downstairs…"

… At Nurse Joy's counter…

Me: "Nurse Joy, are my Pokemon allright?"

NJ: "Of course! Here you are." She gave me my Pokemon.

Gloria, who was standing behind me, took a step forward: "What about mine? I left them yesterday morning."

NJ: "Of course , Gloria. Good luck for the Contest tonight. I will be judging, you know."

Gloria: "Thanks, Nurse Joy. I will do my best, I promise."

We left the counter and made it to the breakfast hall. While eating…

Me: "Gloria, I want to tell you something."

Gloria stopped eating and, looking surprised, asked: "What is it? Is it important?"

I tried to stay calm: "Somewhat."

Gloria insisted: "Go on!"

I finally told it: "I thought that it would be a nice idea for me to participate in the Vermilion Contest."

Gloria' s reaction was a somewhat loud: "WHAAAAT?"

I tried to explain: "Well, Gloria… Initially, Mr, Sukizo proposed it, but I thought of it as quite silly. But later on, I thought that it would be nice for Pidgeotto, who didn't participate in my gym Battle, to have a chance to shine. Plus, Sandshrew appealing would be nice, especially since Azurill will appeal as well. This way, I will also be able to be together with you, at the backstage."

Gloria continued: "Are you crazy? You haven't had a single minute of Contest training!"

I replied: "Maybe, but I have an Appeal tested and running."

Gloria asked me: "Were you practicing an appeal all this time? When did you?"

I told her: "I will show you. As soon as we finish breakfast."

Having finished breakfast, we made it to the Pokemon Park for the feeding…

Me: "Everyone, come out!"

Gloria: "Come out as well!"

Everyone came out happily, though the happiest of them all were of course the lovebirds, Sandshrew and Azurill. We gave them the food. As soon as everyone has finished, the time for the talking has started.

Gloria: "Okay, girls. Today is the day of the Contest. Azurill, I want you to practice once more your appeal."

I also told my Pokemon: "We are going to participate in the Contest as well."

Wartortle, Pidgeotto and Arcanine all looked surprised, while Sandshrew was happier than ever: "Shrew! Shrew!"

I continued: "We are going to participate in the Contest for a change. Sandshrew, you will do the Appeals. You three will do the battles. I would like Pidgeotto to get some battles, since it hasn't participated in the grand battle."

Everyone was happy with my decision.

Me: "Now, I want you Sandshrew to make our Appeal once. You three are able to watch Sandshrew perform."

Gloria said, pointing to her Pokemon: "Same for you too."

I asked Gloria: "Should I perform first?"

Gloria answered: "Sure. I really want to see you performing."

I yelled: "That's it, then! Sandshrew, crash test!"

Sandshrew made it to the center.

Me: "Use Dig to dig up some holes, like yesterday's battle."

Sandshrew did the exact same thing he did in my Gym Battle.

Me: "Now, use Defense Curl !"

Sandshrew used Defense Curl.

Me: "Now, use Rollout to switch between the holes!"

Sandshrew continued his Appeal as planned. Gloria commented on that: "That's it, then! You are going to use yesterday's combo in the Contest. I can see why are you so eager to enter."

I added: "Still, I am going to add something." I pulled off some frisbies and started throwing them one by one: "Sandshrew, use Slash between your Rollouts to turn these frisbies to shreds!"

Sandshrew effectively used his Slash attack.

Me: "And now, land gracefully for a finale!"

With our performance over, Gloria said: "That was pretty neat for an Appeal. Still, can you make it through the Contest Battles?"

I told her: "Are you kidding me? Aren't three Gym Badges enough experience for a debuting Coordinator?"

Gloria sighed, saying: "Maybe. Anyway, should I show our Appeal?"

Me: "Go on."

Gloria started: "Azurill, the stage is yours!"

Azurill made it to the center, giving Sandshrew (who was just leaving from his Appeal) a wink.

Gloria: "Azurill,use Bounce!"

Azurill started Bouncing all over the place.

Gloria: "Combine it with Bubble!"

The Bubble- Bounce combination made the bubbles spinning around the place.

Gloria: "And now, let's finish with Encore Slam!"

I answered in surprise: "Encore Slam!" to which Gloria replied: "Wait and see…"

Azurill used Slam to hit the ground while using Encore, and the result looks like a blue balloon popping while releasing tons of confetti around!

I told Gloria : "That's great! I can't wait to make it to the Contest!"

With that, we returned all Pokemon (except lovebirds of course) to their Pokeballs, and made it for lunch. There, I told Gloria:

"Gloria, I want to tell you that I am doing this Contest just for fun. I am not going to participate in any other Contest, or become your rival. Even if I win it, I am going to give the Contest Ribbon to you."

Gloria blushed, before saying: "No matter what, we should give it our all!"

Me: "Yeah."

As soon as lunch was finished, we returned to our room for an afternoon nap. After telling Gloria to wake me up at 7:30 instead of 6:00, we fell into the darkness of our dreams.

When the time was right, Gloria woke me up: "It's 7:30, wake up. IDIOT!"

I instantly woke up: "Thank you for this one, Gloria. Let's get READY!"

As always, dress up, leave the room, make it to the Contest Hall… Inside the Contest Hall…

Me: "Hello. My name is Thomas Peterson and this is my Pokedex. I want to get a Contest Pass to debut in this Contest."

The receptionist took the Pokedex, and soon gave me the infamous black box (Contest Pass, Ribbon Case, 1000P, Pokedex)

After thanking the receptionist, Gloria made it: "I am Gloria Patricks. This is my Pokedex and this is my Contest Pass."

Again, the receptionist took Gloria's IDs and checked them. As soon as he was done, he gave her 1000P and returned the IDs "You are set. This 1000P is from the Contest Association."

Gloria thanked him and he wished her good luck. We waited around until we heard the announcement: "ATTENTION PLEASE! THE CONTEST IS GOING TO STARTT IN 20 MINUTES. ALL COMPETITORS SHOULD MAKE IT TO THE BACKSTAGE, AND ALL SPECTATORS TO THEIR SEATS. THANK YOU."

Me: "That's it! Let's go to the backstage!"

We entered the backstage room. I was quite excited being there, and it felt like the stress of every single Coordinator was evident even in that place's air.

We found a bench and decided to sit there, waiting until the grand opening.

As soon as the time was right, Lilian appeared at the main stage, with the spotlights right on her: "Hello, folks! Welcome to the Vermilion City Contest! I am, who else? Lilian, your favourite Kanto Contest MC! I can see you folks more than ready to hang at the edge of your seats! And you really have a reason to do so, as today 18 cool Coordinators will compete for this funky Vermilion Contest Ribbon! Without further ado, then, let's introduce our panel of judges!"

As always, the spotlights changed angle, showcasing the judges at the moment.

"First up, the Head of the Pokemon Contest Association, Mr. Contesta!"

Mr. Contesta: "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Vermilion City Contest! We promise to bring you an exciting event of which I am honored to be a judge!"

Lilian went on: "Next up, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

Lilian: "And last but not least, Vermilion City's own Nurse Joy!"

NJ: "I can't wait to see all these exciting performances going to take place today."

Lilian: "Okay, folks. With the judges introduced, we shall continue to the Appeals, where all 18 Contestants will show off their Pokemon! But only 8 will score high enough to touch the battlefield! Now, LET'S GET BUSY!"

Immediately, Coordinators started Appealing one after another. I was entry 15, and Gloria was right after me, at entry 16.

…

Lilian: "Now, time for number fifteen! It's Thomas, from Saffron City!"

I reluctantly entered the stage. I couldn't hide the fact that I was stressed. Lilian didn't help things out as well: "Thomas is at its debut, so let's all hail for him! We should note that he has three Gym Badges already, though."

WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME, LILIAN? After taking a deep breath, I pulled off Sandshrew's Pokeball. As soon as I threw the Pokeball, all stress was suddenly gone: "Sandshrew, crash test!"

Sandshrew appeared and tried to do a pose, but under the stress of the crowd, it fell.

Me: "Don't let it bother you! Use Dig to open up some holes in the battlefield!"

Lilian: "Thomas is starting things up with simple holes? Let's wait a bit, something really interesting might be up…"

Me: "Now, use Defense Curl-Rollout combination to make your way through the holes!

Lilian: "Looks like Thomas taunts us to play "Smack the Sandshrew! Is he over?"

I interrupted her: "Oh , no!" That was the right time for the frisbies. I said: "Slashing time!" before throwing the frisbies one by one. Hopefully, Sandshrew managed to slash every one of them.

Lilian: "THAT'S IT! Thomas and Sandshrew are done! Time for judging!"

Mr. Contesta: "Even though there was a small problem at the very beginning, everything else was great. It really was an astounding performance for a beginner. Plus, it showcases Sandshrew's natural traits the best way ever."

Mr. Sukizo: "Looks like Thomas did what I advised him in the Fan Club. Remarkable!"

NJ: "It was a really nice performance, and it looked like a battle as well. Really fits the battling spirit of Thomas and his Sandshrew! I can't wait seeing him at the Battle Rounds."

Lilian: "Looks like Nurse Joy spoils the contestant list when she is excited… Let's just ignore it and continue on. Number sixteen, Gloria from Saffron City!"

While Lilian was saying that, I and Sandshrew left the stage. Towards the way to the backstage, I met Gloria who was ready to appeal. She commented: "You were great, Thomas! Don't worry about that silly mistake! You will make it at the Battles, for sure!"

I replied: "I hope so. Good luck to you as well."

I quickly ran towards the screen at the backstage to see Gloria perform:

Lilian: "Gloria may have no Ribbons yet, but she made it to the final round at her very first Contest! Time to see her perform for Vermilion's crowd, folks!"

Gloria sent out Azurill, with her famous battlecry: "Azurill, the stage is yours!"

Azurill appeared before the crowd. In contrary to Sandshrew, though, she had no problem at the stage.

Gloria: "Azurill, use Bounce!"

Lilian: "Gloria starts off with a high-altitude Bounce!"

Gloria: "Combine it with a Bubble!"

Lilian: "Looks like Azurill is playing Bubble Spinner!"

Gloria: "And time for the grand finale! Encore Slam!"

…

Lilian: "That must have hit hard! Let's give our best applause for Gloria!"

The crowd gave Gloria a huge applause.

I yelled from the backstage: "Why didn't they give their best applause for me, Lilian? I hate you…"

Lilian: "Time for judging!"

Mr. Contesta: "It was a bit short, and a bit painful towards the end, still it's one of the best way to showcase your Azurill's moves. Quite a nice performance, indeed."

Mr. Sukizo : "Don't let that man let you down! It was remarkable!"

NJ: "So cute. I really love this performance!"

Lilian: "Looks like we have some mixed opinions about Gloria's Appeal. Now for our penultimate appeal…"

Gloria and Azurill left the stage. I congratulated her for a job well done, before us waiting for the last two appeals to finish.

The last two appeals, 17 and 18 were finished, and finally, Lilian appeared to announce the break: "10 minutes until the judge's decision."

Gloria: "Do you think we will make it? You took quite a comment from Nurse Joy, when she said that you will make it to the battles. I took the exact opposite from Mr. Contesta. Still ,Mr. Sukizo and…"

I saw that Gloria was quite stressed about the results, so I decided to stop her: "Stop! No reason to worry like that! We will see soon enough!"

Soon enough was actually sooner than expected: "We are ready to announce the 8 Coordinators who will join us in the Battle Round!"

Next time: Will we make it at the Battles? Will we make it to the top? Will we battle each other? Only the spoiling Nurse Joy can tell us!


	17. Pidgeotto vs Pidgeotto!

Chapter 17: Pidgeotto vs Pidgeotto

The moment of truth has come… The bulletin board showed the 8 Coordinators who just got into the battles. Both of us made it. Surprisingly…

The first two rounds were toast for both me and Gloria. I had to battle a Geodude with a Wartortle, Gloria had to battle an Oddish with her Ninetales… Such things. Until we both made it to the grand finals. Battling against each other! Just before the grand moment:

Me: "Gloria, the moment has come. Let's make it Pidgeotto vs Pidgeotto!"

Gloria : "Right! Time to battle our all!"

Back at the stage, Lilian announced: "Finally, the grand final of the Vermilion City Contest has arrived. On my right is Gloria and on my left is Thomas! Referee, let's begin!"

Referee: "The finals of the Battle Rounds between Thomas and Gloria is about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

"Pidgeotto, crash test! Gloria, last time we battled Pidgey vs Pidgey, we were injured. This is not the case this time, however! "

"Pidgeotto, take the stage! It is time to see whose Pidgeotto's better!"

"It looks like the final battle will be Pidgeotto vs Pidgeotto. Get ready for some nice moments, folks!"

Me: "Show them a Gust!"

Gloria: "Our Gust is stronger! Time to prove it!"

"The two Gusts collide, and both Trainers are losing points!"

Me: "We can't lose points! Quick Attack!"

Gloria: "Show him THE Quick Attack. Pidgeotto!"

"Again, the two Pidgeotto are even. The points are still even, of course!"

Me: "Tackle!"

Gloria: "More Tackle!"

"Okay, guys, this is starting to get boring… Just kidding! You are allowed to battle however you wish! 3 minutes remaining!"

That Lilian sure gets on my nerves… Anyway, if I wanted to beat Gloria, I had to concentrate on the battle. "We can't battle head-on all the time! Soar to the skies!"

Gloria: "Pidgeotto, don't let him get the air advantage! Soar high you too!"

"The two Pidgeotto are planning something big…"

Me: "Dive to the ground!"

Gloria :"To the ground as well!"

Me: "Hit with a Quick Attack!"

Gloria: "Quick Attack!"

Both Quick Attacks morphed into a seemingly new move. The two Pokemon clashed with great force

Lilian: "Looks like both Pidgeotto learned Brave Bird at the very same moment! 2 minutes remaining!"

I took a moment to check Brave Bird in the Pokedex: "Brave Bird is a Flying-type attack, executed by the user soaring to the sky, before diving and crushing with great force towards the opponent. The user receives recoil damage, though, so beware of using it."

Since both of us had little points and little time remaining, I told Gloria: "Let's finish it with a single Brave Bird!"

Gloria replied positively, and we both shouted at the same moment: "Brave Bird!"

…

Referee: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! The match is a tie!"

Lilian: "A tie! Mr. Contesta, please decide the winner!"

Mr. Contesta: "We will make it to a second battle, with different Pokemon!"

I interrupted him, though: "No, we don't! I ask you to give Gloria the Ribbon. She is the one aiming to be a Pokemon Coordinator, while I want to become a Pokemon Master!"

Mr. Conesta thought about it: "Well, if both Coordinators agree, let it be this way then! Gloria wins the Vermilion Contest!"

Gloria couldn't say a word. She just whispered: "Thanks." from the other side of the field. Lilian called Gloria to the platform. "Let's all hail for Gloria, who gets the Vermilion Ribbon, as well as 5000P from the Pokemon Contest Association!"

The crowd gave a huge applause for Gloria. Lilian continued, though: "Let's all hail for Thomas as well, since he did fare as well as Gloria did!"

Everyone starting clapping and shouting: "THOMAS!". I decided to climb up to the platform, standing side by side with Gloria.

I whispered Gloria : "What if we let both Pidgeotto fly around the Contest Hall?"

Gloria accepted, before shouting: "That's it! We got the Vermilion Ribbon!"

The two Pidgeotto rose up and started flying all around, like the doves which are freed during a wedding :"Pi Pidgeotto!"

After the Contest ended, we left the Contest Hall en route to the Pokemon Center. While the two of us were alone, we had a quiet talk:

Gloria: "Thomas, I can't thank you enough for what you did today!"

Me: "That Ribbon would be yours if I hadn't participated, after all!"

Gloria: "What matters is that I got a Ribbon. Four more to go."

Me: "Four more to go, but where should we go?"

Gloria: "Uh… We should ask Nurse Joy tomorrow."

We made it to the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy has just returned from the Contest. We rushed in: "Please heal our Pokemon!"

NJ: "Sure. Give me your Pokeballs!"

We gave the Pokeballs for healing. After that, I asked: "Do you have any idea of a nearby Gym or an imminent Contest?"

Nurse Joy thought a bit, before saying: "You should board the S.S. Anne for Silver Island."

Me: "S.S. Anne?"

Gloria: "Silver Island?"

NJ : "S. S. Anne is a cruise ship, open to all Pokemon Trainers for free. It is going to dock in Vermilion tomorrow. You should board it, and make it to Silver Island by Saturday. There, the next Contest will be held in a week. The ship's route continues to Fushia City, where a Gym is located."

Me: "A ship?"

Gloria:" For free?"

Me: " For a whole week?"

Gloria: "With a Contest on Saturday?"

Me: "And a Gym Battle right after it?"

Gloria: "We should really make it there!"

Me: "S. S. Anne, we go! Nurse Joy, would you mind telling us when does it leave?"

NJ:"It leaves tomorrow, at 4pm. You should board it before noon. That is, if you go to sleep early. You should have lunch there."

Me: "That's it! It's cruise time! Goodnight, Nurse Joy!"

NJ: "Good night, kids! I will take good care of your Pokemon!"

Me and Gloria finally reached the room, and had a bit of small talk before sleep.

Gloria: "A ship? It surely sounds nice."

Me: "Of course it does! A lux cruise for free! For a whole week as well!"

Gloria: "And a Contest as well!"

Me: "Not to mention the Gym Battle in Fushia City!"

Gloria: "I can't wait! We will make new friends, have some battles…"

Me: "And of course, new rivals! We will have a great time!"

Finally, we fell asleep, dreaming about the long cruise awaiting us aboard the S. S. Anne.

Act 1: The End!

NOTE: This chap is short as well, but I just had to wrap up the things to make it to Act 2 as fast as possible. Get ready for new rivals, old ones, new battles and much much more!

My name is Thomas, Act 2: Frenzy on Board!


	18. Thomasshiping!

Act 2: Frenzy on Board!

Chapter 18: Thomasshiping!

Dreaming…

"On my right is Thomas, the thoughtful Trainer with the three Gym Badges! On my left is…"

The announcer suddenly stopped talking, and blackness spread across the area… The only thing I could hear was: "BOOM! Hahahahaha!"

Before being able to react, I felt like I was slapped by someone…

Dream ends.

"Where am I?", I yelled in panic. After that, I saw the room around me and realized that it was all a dream. Gloria didn't hear a single thing. Oh, well. I fell asleep again…

Saturday, 15 June 2013…

I woke up (naturally this time…). I quickly dressed up, before waking up Gloria: "Good morning, Gloria. Today is the great day! Get ready for departure!"

Gloria initially was reluctant to wake up, but as soon as she realized that we had to board the ship she was all like: "The ship! The ship! We should not miss the ship!"

Me: "Don't worry that way! We will make it, it's early enough. I am going downstairs to take our Pokemon and feed them. You dress up and make sure we don't forget anything in here during the checkout."

Gloria: "Okay. See you."

Hoping that Gloria will do this one right, I went downstairs, at Nurse Joy's.

Me: "Are the Pokemon allright?"

NJ: "Sure, Thomas! Let me bring them." She brought all 8 Pokeballs. "Both of yours. Ready for the ship?"

Me: "More than ever! Thanks for everything you have done for us! Gloria will bring the key. I gotta go to the Pokemon Park to feed the Pokemon. Goodbye!"

NJ: "Have a nice cruise!"

…

"Everyone, come on out!"

Every single Pokemon popped out, and Sandshrew and Azurill were more than happy to see each other.

"I have to congratulate you all, mine and Gloria's, for your performances and battles yesterday. And the best way to do so of course is bringing food!"

Every single one of them was of course pretty happy to hear that.

"Here, eat as much as you wish. You may need it, if you don't want to be seasick."

They all looked at me in surprise.

"Okay, guys. You won. I will tell you. We are going to board a ship, called the S. S. Anne. After about a week on board, on Saturday, Gloria will have a Contest. And right after that, we will have our fourth Gym Battle! So, get ready for a cruise!"

Everyone was happy to hear that, even the Fire-types, who normally don't like any contact with water.

"You are free to play till me and Gloria return from breakfast. Stay quiet!"

After waiting a bit more, Gloria finally appeared. The first thing I asked her was: "Did you check all the places in the room for forgotten items?"

"I did."

"Did you lock the room before leaving?"

" I did…"

"Did you bring the key to Nurse Joy to complete the checkout?"

"I did…"

"Did you say farewell to her. We won't see her anymore."

"Okay, idiot! Stop acting like my mom!"

"I just had to check everything…"

"Don't think that you are going to avoid my questions. Did you?"

"I took the Pokemon, I fed the Pokemon, I told the Pokemon about the ship and I let them play till we finish lunch! Satisfied?"

"Okay, okay, time to stop joking and start eating."

"Okay with me. First one to the restaurant wins it. One, two, three!"

…

Me: "I am all exhausted. But I won it…"

"Can you be such an idiot?"

"No, I'm just more hungry than you!"

We instantly "robbed" the whole buffet into our plates, before sitting at the table, ready to devour them. Meanwhile, I decided to tell Gloria about my dream:

"You know, I had a peculiar dream last night…"

"I had a similar dream as well…"

"What kind of dream did you have, Gloria?"

"I thought I was in a Contest, ready to battle for my second Ribbon, and then everything turned black…"

"… and you got slapped in the head, didn't you?"

"Exactly! Hey, Thomas, how could you know what my dream was. Don't tell me…"

"I had the same dream as well. Except… well,I was figting in something kinda a tournament."

"Everything black and slapped in the head?"

"Exactly."

"Interesting…"

"Whatever… Let's eat fast to make it to the ship as fast as possible."

We soon finished eating, and made a detour to the Pokemon Park to return our Pokemon (except the lovebirds, of course…). Being all set, we left the Pokemon Center, before making it to the port. We stopped as soon as we saw the ship.

Me: "It has to be it!"

"Sandshrew!"

Gloria: "Wow! So big!"

"Azu Azurill!"

"Come on, let's enter!"

We soon reached it. Near the passenger's door was a woman, presumably checking tickets (or Pokedexes, it doesn't matter). We approached her: "Excuse me, we are Trainers and we would like to enter the S.S. Anne."

"Sure. Just give me your Pokedexes and tell me your stop."

I gave my Pokedex, and Gloria gave hers: "I am Thomas Peterson, the girl over there is Gloria Patricks and we are stopiing in… can't remember it… Fukshia City!"

She smiled, before correcting me: "Fushia City…"

"Anyway… Shall we enter?"

"Of course!"

We shouted: "Thanks!" and our Pokemon shouted their names. Wefinally entered the ship. There was a red carpet across the floor, leading to the automatic stairs to the first deck.

Gloria asked in surprise: "What's that thing?"

"Don't you know? Really?"

"I don't, have a problem?"

"You are the idiot of the team, then! These stairs are automatic. You just step on them and they take you to the top. Come on, it's fun!"

We climbed the automatic stairs… the automatic way… We soon made it to the top. After making it through a door, we arrived at the main lobby. There was a cafeteria, a kiosk, and a HUGE sign writing: "Pokemon Center – Reception"

Gloria was amazed by the cafeteria: "Wow, that thing is great! Should we have a drink?"

"We don't. Know why? We have to book a room at the Pokemon Center!"

That said, we followed the signs to the Pokemon Center. When we finally found it, we asked Nurse Joy: "Hello. My name is Thomas Peterson and this is my Pokedex. I want a double room."

NJ: "Sure. Could the girl behind you give her Pokedex as well?"

Gloria stepped up and gave it: "Here you are. I am Gloria Patricks."

NJ: "All right! You should tell me your stop."

Me: "It's Fukshia City!"

NJ: "It's Fushia… Anyway… Thomas Peterson, Gloria Patricks, double room, Fushia City… All set! It's room 317. Here is the key, and time for you to take your Pokedexes back."

Me: "Great! Thank you, Nurse Joy!"

NJ: "It was nothing. Indeed."

We left the Pokemon Center, but we still had another issue: "What should we do right now?"

Gloria: "Let's explore the ship!"

We started adventuring around. We found the location of the casino, the play room, the swimming pool, the viewer's deck (they only allow us to explore a small part of it), and of course, the restaurant…

While eating, we discussed about our future plans:

Me: "I surely reject the casino. The swimming pool would be nice, hadn't we eaten before."

Gloria: "It is still a nice place for Azurill and Wartortle…"

"Azu Azu!"

Me: "There is always the choice of a nap."

Gloria: "And a night bath! I mean, it's June, let's have a bath!"

Me: "Got it! We will go for a nap, and then for a night bath. We should be okay after 3 hours after food."

Gloria: "Great! Consider it done!"

With eating done, we returned to the Pokemon Center, just to ask Nurse Joy: "Where is room 317?"

NJ: "You take the elevator there, to the 3rd deck. You will find it in no time."

Both of us: "Thanks."

After more than 20 minutes of searching around, we found the room.

Me: "Here we are. Finally."

Gloria: "Don't act like you are innocent. You are the reason we were lost for 20 whole mintues!"

Me: "Of course I weren't! You are the one who always gets us lost, remember?"

Gloria: "IDIOT!"

It looked like that meanwhile, a girl has noticed us. She was shorter than Gloria, had green/blue hair and wore a country outfit. She quickly approached us: "Excuse me, is everything okay?"

Me: "Sure. What about you?"

"I am okay, thanks! My name is Angela, and I am staying at room 319, next to yours."

Me: "Nice to meet you, Angela. I am Thomas."

"Sandshrew!"

Gloria: "And I am Gloria. May we meet sometime!"

"Azurill!"

Angela: "We will, for sure! See ya!" She entered her room, leaving us alone.

After that, we entered the room and quickly made it for a nap: "Let's set an alarm clock… Is 6 o' clock okay?"

Gloria: "Okay. Have a nice sleep!"

I fell into a deep sleep… The movements of the ship helped me relax. Soon enough, though, I was woken up: "ANNOUNCEMENT!"

"Sandshrew?"

"Azurill?"

Me: "What's up?"

Gloria: "Don't know."

The announcement continued: "Attention to all Trainers on board! The registration for this week's Ferry Tournament will be held from 6pm to 8pm. All Trainers willing to participate should register between the hours said before at the reception. Thank you."

Me: "Ferry Tournament? Can it be a Pokemon Battle Tournament?"

Gloria: "Maybe! Whatever it is, we should go to the reception and ask for information."

Me: "Sure. Let's check what time is it. 5:30… I say we should dress up and leave as soon as possible!"

Gloria: "Is it that late? Let's move!"

Thus, we dressed up and left for the Pokemon Center.

Next time: We register for the Ferry Tournament! And much more!


	19. Rivals Agather!

Chapter 19: Rivals Agather!

It was about 6:10 when we finally arrived at the reception. Before asking the receptionist, we bumped into Angela.

Me: "Hello, Angela. How is it going? We heard the announcement and decided to come and ask what's up."

Angela : "I know!Let me explain. The Ferry Tournament is a week-long battle tournament. 16 Trainers compete every week. They fight in three on three knockout matches, until someone wins the whole thing. What is special though is that the 2 competitors who were knocked out in the top 4 battle for the bronze medal just before the final. The first round is done on Mondays and Tuesdays, the second one is on Wednesdays, the semi-finals on Thursdays and the special match plus the finals on Fridays. This thing happens every week on the S.S. Anne. The first 3 competitors receive gold, silver, and bronze medals respectively. Every Trainer with 3 or more Pokemon is allowed to enter."

Me: "That sounds great! I will enter!"

"Sandshrew!"

Gloria: "I will enter as well! It will be a nice experience to have some three-on-three battles."

"Azu Azurill!"

Angela: "That's great! We are rivals then!"

Me: "Are you entering?"

Angela :"Of course I do! I enter every week!"

Me: "Every week?"

Angela : "Sure. In fact, I am travelling the world with this ship."

Gloria: "That's great! Have you ever won?"

Angela: "Almost every week! Know why? Because I have the world's most elegant swimmer, the world's fastest runner, and the world's best flyer as my partners."

Me: "So you have a Water-type, a Flying-type and…"

Angela: "A Fire-type. Just wait till Monday, or Tuesday, you will see."

Me: "Of course! Enough talking! Let's go and register!"

"Sandshrew!"

Angela: "Sure! See you!"

Leaving Angela behind, we asked the receptionist: "Hello, my name is Thomas Peterson and I want to enter. Here is my Pokedex."

The receptionist took the Pokedex, checked something, and instantly gave it back: "You are registered. See you on Monday, 9pm!"

Gloria asked: "What about me?"

"Sure! Give me your Pokedex!"

Angela gave her Pokedex. The receptionist did the same thing again: "You are set as well. Good Luck!"

Gloria: "Thanks!"

"Azurill!"

Since we were finished with the registrations, we returned to Angela.

Me: "We are officialy registered! Rivals from now on!"

Angela : "Sure! Get ready for some intense fighting this week!"

Just then, I figured out something… Could that tournament be the one I saw in my dream? My thoughts were interrupted though, when Angela said:

"I am not going to lose twice in a row! You will be crushed!"

Me: "Twice in a row? Have you lost the last time?"

Angela: "I did… I lost to a very powerful Trainer… Her name is Victoria, and she is still on the ship. I have to beat her this time!"

Gloria: "Wait! Victoria, you said? Is she a Coordinator with 4 Contest Ribbons?"

Angela: "Exactly! She joined us in the ship on Celadon!"

Gloria: "She is in the ship! Help me!"

"Azurill?

Just then, Victoria appeared, alongside her Eevee. She had the exact same outfit as before, except that she wore the gold medal she won last week.

Victoria: "Well, well. Gloria is here! I guess you want to be crushed at the Silver Island Contest, don't you? You even got a new plushie!"

"Azu!" Azurill used a Bubble attack at Victoria, but Eevee gently blocked it. "Vee…"

Victoria : "Thanks for giving my Eevee a bath! I owe you one."

Gloria: "IDIOT! And, just for argument's sake, I will beat you much sooner, at the upcoming Ferry Tournament!"

"Azurill!"

Victoria: "Ha?! Are you going to participate?! You will lose 3-0 at the Top 16…"

Gloria: "IDIOT!"

"Azurill!"

I decided to intervene: "Well, well, Victoria. Looks like you had begginer's luck last time… Too bad that me and Gloria are the beginners this time…"

"Shrew…"

Victoria: "It's not that I was the beginner. It's that, I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!" Her Eevee nodded her head in agreement.

Angela suddenly stood up and said: "Allright, allright, we were hearing the motto for a week. Can it stop now, especially since I will be the one to beat you?"

Victoria just ignored her: "I have had enough of you! Goodbye!". She immediately left.

Gloria: "She just can't stand hearing the truth."

Me: "Anyway, she has left… What should we do, girls?"

Gloria: "Can we go for that night bath?"

Angela laughed: "Haha! The pool does close at 7 o' clock! You can't have night baths, I'm sorry!"

Gloria: "Damn it… Let's do this one tomorrow morning."

Me: "Okay with that, but still, what about NOW?"

Before we were able to do something, that Ralph guy Gloria beat at the Celadon Contest appeared: "Yo ho! Angela! Gloria! It's Ralph, remember?"

Gloria: "Sure! At the Celadon Contest, didn't we?"

Ralph: "I may have lost back then, but I swear you, this time I will beat you both! Even though you've got a new Pokemon."

"Azurill!"

Me: "Both?! Who are you talking for?"

Ralph: "I'm talking about Angela! By the way, who are you, guy?"

Me: "I am Thomas, Gloria and Angela's friend!"

"Sand shrew!"

Ralph: "Nice to meet you, Thomas and Sandshrew! Wait, do the girls know each other?"

Angela: "Yeah, we just met a bit ago. Let me explain. Ralph boarded the ship from Celadon, like Victoria did."

Gloria: "That's nice! Have you entered last week's Ferry Tournament?"

Ralph: "I sure did! Won the bronze medal! Too bad, I lost against Angela at the semi-finals… But made it to third place anyway. This time I will be first, though!"

Me: "That means you are going to try it once again! Seems like we are going to have lots of rivals around…"

Ralph: "That's neat, guys! I gotta register! See ya!"

Gloria: "See you again, Ralph!"

Ralph left in order to register at the reception.

Gloria: "Since Victoria got first place, you got second place and Ralph got third place, it looks like the competition will heat up quite a lot this week!"

Angela: "Even better for us to shine! Don't forget, I have the most elegant swimmer, the fastest runner and the best flyer!"

Me: "Looks like that everyone in this world has his complex…"

"Sand shrew sand shrew…"

Angela: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Me: "Ugh… Nothing…"

Our "pretty" conversation was stopped by an announcement: "Attention! To all Trainers on board. There are only 20 minutes remaining until the registration for the Ferry Tournament is finished! Whoever hasn't registered and wants to compete should come as soon as possible to register!"

Gloria looked at her watch: "It's 7:40 already…"

"Azu…"

Right then, I saw him… The boy we have met at the Vermilion Gym. That punk with the afro hairstyle. He rushed to the reception, his Pokedex in hand: "I am Casey Sanders! Register me immediately!"

"Sure, sure! Give that thing to me!", the receptionist replied, while finish the registration.

"Here you are, all registered!"

"Nice. See ya!"

By the time, I was thinking about that name. Casey… I was sure that I had heard it somewhere… Could that be?! He was the guy standing before me at the Saffron Pokemon Center, on Trainer's Day! Realizing this, I ran towards him: "Hey, Casey, remember me?"

Casey: "Hm… You look familiar, but I don't."

"Shrew? Shrew!" Sandshrew hit Casey with a Rollout

Me: "Oops! Say you are sorry, Sandshrew… or better not! Anyway, I am Thomas! We met at the Pokemon Center on Trainer's Day! And at the Vermilion Gym, when you made your appointment!"

Casey: "Maybe. You know, my memory isn't that great, especially when I don't want to remember some things…"

Sandshrew threatened Casey to use a stronger Rollout…

Me: "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! Since you are a Pokemon Trainer, and you are joining the Ferry Tournament, I will crush you! Remember it!"

Casey: "Dream on, kid! I'm leaving!"

Me: "I am at the same age as you, punk!"

As soon as he left, Gloria commented: "At least we found out who he was…"

Angela: "That guy looks strange, but also powerful…"

Me: "No matter who he is, he can't stand against us…"

Our talks were interrupted by our growling stomachs.

Gloria: "Oops! We should go by the restaurant…"

All of us: "Immediately!"

After stuffing up ourselves, we went to the viewer's deck for some fresh air. There, we met a man, looking towards the sea.

"Mare! Mare! Bellisima Mare!"

We were unable to understand what he was saying. It looks like he was foreign.

I approached him and asked: "Are you talking to us?"

"You? Parlare? No! My name is Fabio, and I am the annunciatore of the Ferry Tornamento!"

Me: "The Ferry Tournament, you said? Are you going to participate?"

Fabio: "Paricipare, you said? Ma no! I am the annunciatore! Announcer!"

Me: "You are going to announce the tournament?!"

Fabio: "Si, si, c'e problema?"

Me: "No problem. Just bring a translator with you, okay?"

Fabio; "Non preocuppare! Don't worry! See you at the tornamento!"

Me: "See you…"

After finding out that the announcer is just… incomprehensible… , we left the deck, going for a small walk around the ship, sitting at the cafeteria for a drink, before returning to bed.

Just before sleep:

Me: "Hey, Gloria! What should we do tomorrow?"

Gloria: "Swimming pool and spa, of course!"

Me: "Got it! Get ready for action!"

Next time: Sunday Sundae (just kidding…) Wait and find out for yourself!


	20. Just-in Case

Chapter 20: Just-in case

Sunday, 16 June 2013…

Knock-knock. "Wake up, guys! It's Angela!"

Me: "Did someone knock the door? Gloria, wake up!"

Gloria: "Yeah, what? Thomas, it's you!"

"Shrew…" "Azu…"

Me: "Someone's knocking the door."

Gloria : "Don't just stand there! Go on and open it!"

Me: "So polite… Anyway, I am going…"

I stood up and checked the door: "Who is it?"

Angela: "It's Angela. Wakeup, guys, we should make it for that bath!"

Me: "Thanks for the alarm, Angela. What time is it?"

Angela: "Nine o' clock! Get dressed!"

Me: "Right. Just wait a minute!"

Since Angela left the door, I returned to my bed: "It was Angela…"

Gloria: "Heard it… Let's dress up!"

Me: "Got it! No time to lose!"

We quickly dressed up (as quickly as possible with Gloria around…) and went down to meet with Angela.

Me: "Hey, Angela. We are ready!"

Angela: "At last! Let's go to the pool!"

We reached the swimming pool and changed to our swimsuits.

Gloria: "Shall we dive in?"

Me: "Just a minute … Sandshrew, return! Wartortle, come out!"

Angela: "Me too! The world's most elegant swimmer, Milotic, come out!"

I checked Milotic at the Pokedex: "Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. Milotic is breathtakingly beautiful. Those that see it are said to forget their combative spirits."

Me: "That's a great Pokemon you have! I can't wait to battle it!"

Gloria: "Looks like the Pokedex entries aren't always true…"

Angela: "Anyway, now we can dive in!"

SPLASH!

We started playing around. The Water-types were more than delighted to have a swim. However, we were interrupted when Casey came (in his swimsuit):

"Poliwrath, come out! Let's jump!"

SPLASH!

Me: "Hey, Casey! You made us all wet!"

"Wartortle!"

Casey: "I don't care! After all, weren't you wet already?"

Gloria: "You know, you are the only one who laughs with your jokes…"

Casey: "Poliwrath laughs as well, don't you?"

Poliwrath started laughing: "Polipolipolipoliwrath!"

Me: "By the way, your Poliwrath looks quite strong! Still, Wartortle is better!"

Casey: "Ha! Just because it's your starter and you think it's the better doesn't mean it is!"

Me: "Wanna have a race?"

"Wartortle!"

Angela: "I will be joining too! Right, Milotic?"

"Miloo!"

Gloria: "Wait! I am joining in."

"Azurill!"

Casey: "With Azurill?! Better go with a Fire-type…"

Gloria: "Excuse me? I We are just entering for fun!"

"Azurill!"

Casey: "Allright, then! 1-2-3…"

Before Casey was able to say "Go!", a 20-year-old man stopped us: "Would you mind if we join in?"

Me: "I do not. If you think you can do it, join in!"

"Wartortle!"

Angela: "Right with me as well! After all, I don't have to fear anything when I have the world's most elegant swimmer!"

"Miloo!"

Gloria: "As for us, we are just for fun in it, we don't care."

"Azurill!"

Casey: "Poliwrath is faster than every human swimmer! We won't have a problem with that!"

"Poliwrath!"

"I know! But a Poliwrath isn't always faster than another Poliwrath! Poliwrath. Swimming time!"

Me: "Do you have a Poliwrath as well?"

"I do! And is much better than any other Pokemon, especially in swimming!"

Angela :"Whatever. 1, 2, 3, Go!"

Wartortle, Azurill, Milotic and the 2 Poliwrath started swimming with all their might. What was strange though was that Trainer… I am sure I have just met him somewhere…

Back to the race, everyone except Azurill looked able to keep up at the beginning. Poor Azurill was just splashing…

Me: "Wartortle! Swim with all your might!"

Gloria : "Oh, Azurill! You can do better than that (say so…)"

Angela: "Milotic, what matters is elegance. Speed comes second!"

Casey: "Just give it ALL you' ve got, Poliwrath! Don't dare give something less!"

"Poliwrath, you can keep up! All this special training we did. It wasn't in vain!"

Finally, the Pokemon were about to reach the pool's other side (aka the finish line). Everyone tried to make it as fast as possible, but most were exhausted before making it to the end. That man's Poliwrath, though, did it all the way without even a sweat.

"We did it, Poliwrath! As always!"

Angela: "At least, we did it with elegance."

"Miloo!"

Me: "Congratulations, … Excuse me, what's your name?"

"It's Justin."

Gloria: " You were quite great Justin. I mean, your Poliwrath was just perfect!"

Justin: "Your comments humble me…"

"Poliwrath…"

Casey: "Damn it! Poliwrath, we are leaving!"

Casey jumped out, returned Poliwrath and left.

Me: "He is quite a sore loser… Anyway, Justin, what are you doing in life? Something at the likes of swimming, I suppose?"

Justin: "Not exactly… I am a travelling Trainer, that's all. No Gyms, or Contests. Just travelling and experiences…"

Me: "I see… You have your personal style, after all. As for me, I am having a Gym quest. 3 Badges!"

"Wartorlte!"

Gloria: "I am a Coordinator. 1 Ribbon so far…"

"Azurill!"

Angela: "I am travelling the world in this ship! I have won the Ferry Tournament lots of times, and I have participated in some Contests when the ship stops as well…"

"Miloo!"

Justin: "Ferry Tournament, you said? I am going to enter!"

Me: "That's great! That means we will be rivals!"

"Wartortle!"

Gloria: "Just count us Me, you, Thomas, Angela, Victoria, Casey, Ralph… too many familiar faces. I can't wait!"

Justin: "Who are those Victoria and Ralph guys?"

Gloria: "Rivals of mine. You will meet them at the tournament."

Justin: "Allright! How about a swim!"

All of us: "Right!"

While swimming around, I started a conversation with Gloria: "Doesn't Justin seem familiar? I think we have seen him once…"

Gloria: "Maybe… Even his Poliwrath looks familiar. Who knows, we may learn as the tournament goes on…"

stomaches growling

Me: "Oops!"

Gloria: "It's logical! We haven't had breakfast, after all!"

Me: "Okay, we are leaving the pool! Angela! Justin! We are out for lunch!"

Justin: "Wait for us! We are out as well!"

Angela: "Right! Let's make it to the restaurant!"

I left the pool. "Wartortle, return! Sandshrew, come out!"

Upon seeing Sandshrew, Justin commented: "What a nice Pokemon! I can see you are raising it with care!"

Me: "Sure! It is mainly outside its Pokeball, though we broke the rule because, being a Ground-type, it doesn't like the pool's water."

Justin: "I see! Let's go and change!"

We quickly changed to our normal outfit, before heading for the restaurant. We bumped into Victoria there, who was just gobbling whatever shecould alongside her Eevee.

Gloria: "It's Victoria. Please ignore her…"

Justin: "Who is she? The girl with the Eevee?"

Me: "Yeah. She is Gloria's rival, as said before. But she is somewhat… like Casey, so we ignore her."

Justin: "Hm… Anyway, what matters is the eating! Shall we?"

All of us: "Right!"

We found a 4-people table and sat. Gloria was on my right, Justin on my left, and Angela right opposite. While eating, I suddenly remembered : "We have to feed the Pokemon!"

Gloria: "Oh no! We have left them without food for hours!"

Angela : "Okay, guys, let's finish as soon as possible!"

Justin: "Right!"

After finishing lunch at the speed of light, we ran to the Pokemon Park.

Me: "Everyone, come out!"

Gloria: "You too as well!"

Angela: "The two of you, out you go!"

Justin: "You too as well! Feeding time!"

All our Pokemon popped out. Angela had an Altaria and a Rapidash (and obviously Milotic, who was unable to come out due to the lack of water). What was strange was Justin… Poliwrath, Ursaring and Scizor… Poliwrath, Scizor… something was familiar… Anyway, we started checking each other's Pokemon at the Pokedex.

My Pokedex

"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokemon. With its ability to distinguish any smell, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground."

"Altaria, the Humming Pokemon. If you hear a beautiful melody trilling deep among mountains far from people, it is Altaria's humming."

Gloria's Pokedex

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokemon. Very competitive, this Pokémon will chase anything that moves fast in the hopes of racing it."

Me: "These are some great Pokemon you both have!"

Gloria: "We found out the best flyer and fastest runner!"

Justin: "Your Pokemon are amazing as well! I can see you doing pretty well at the upcoming tournament."

Angela: "No matter how hard you try, though, we will be the ones who make it to the top."

Gloria: "Anyway, no time for discussing such things right now. We have to make the feeding!"

While giving them their food, I whispered to Gloria once again: "Poliwratha and Scizor… Familiar?"

Gloria: "Maybe. Should we ask him?"

Me: "Better not. Just act like you know nothing."

After the feeding ('n playing) was over…

Me: "Allright! What should we do now?"

Justin: "I would like an afternoon nap…"

Me: "Me too… What about you, girls?"

Gloria: "Sure. That makes 3 out of 4."

Angela: "Well, there isn't that much to do right now. Let's return to our cabins."

Me: "Should we set a meetpoint?"

Angela: "Well, we will meet outside the cabins at 6:00. Justin, will you join us for the night?"

Justin: "I am sorry guys, but I would like to make it at the adult-only club. I am sure we will meet again, though."

Me: "Of course we will! Nice to meet you, Justin!"

Justin: "Nice to meet you guys! All of you, return! Bye-bye!"

Me: "You too, return!"

Gloria: "You as well! Return!"

Angela: "Return, guys!"

Me: "That's it! Only the lovebird are out."

"Sandshrew!"

"Azurill!"

By the time, we made it to the cabins.

Angela: "See you at six! Have a nice nap!"

Me: "Have a nice nap as well! See ya!"

We entered the room, I set the alarm clock for 5:20, and then quickly jumped to the bed, only to fall asleep in spilt seconds…

Next time: Who is that Justin? Have we met him before? Maybe…


	21. Night falls in SS Anne

Chapter 21: Night Falls in S.S. Anne

Ring-Ring!

"Shrew…"

"Azu…"

Me: "It's 5:20. Gloria wake up! You have to get ready in only 40 minutes!"

Gloria: "Okay, you idiot…"

… after 40 minutes…

Angela: "You made it in time…"

Me: "Say that to Gloria, not me…"

"Sandshrew sand shrew…"

Gloria: "Excuse me, but I am a Coordinator! I can't make it out at night without dressing up appropriately!"

"Azurill!"

Me: "You are wearing the exact same outfit you wore in the morning…"

Gloria : "SO WHAT?"

Me: "Okay, okay, let's go!"

Angela: "Go where?"

Gloria: "Is the spa open…"

Both me and Angela gave Gloria an intimidating look. Even Azurill gave her a slam to the face.

Gloria: "Okay, okay, the idiot shuts up for today…"

While in the elevator on the way down, Angela said us: "Excuse me for the question, guys, but I want to ask you something."

Me: "Feel free to tell us!"

Angela: "What were you two whispering all morning?"

Gloria: "Oops! She found out…"

Me: "What matters is if he found out…"

Angela: "Excuse me, are you talking about Justin?"

Me: "Got it! I was telling Gloria that we had surely seen him before, outside of the ship."

Angela: "Maybe. Is that all?"

Me: "Not exactly. It felt strange how he decided to get rid of us tonight. Looked like he has something really important to do. I doubt even if he made it to the cabin for a nap."

Angela: "Stop with your conspiracy theories, Thomas! You are making me blush…"

Gloria: "Wait? Did you say blush? Are you in love with Justin, Angela?"

Angela: "Of course not! How could you?!"

Ding-Dong! Deck 1

Gloria: "Okay, guys, let's stop it and get moving!"

"Azurill!"

As soon as we left the elevator, we heard an announcement: "ANNOUNCEMENT! To all passengers on board. Exclusive sales up to 80% at the Duty Free! Weekend's offer!"

Angela: "These weekend's offers are always quite nice. I was worried that they didn't have one this time…"

Gloria: "Whatever it is, LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

"Azurill!"

Me: "Wait for us!"

"Sansdhrew!"

Unfortunately, I was unable to keep up to them, and I was lost, since I didn't know where the Duty Free was.

Me: "Better we lost it, Sandshrew! After all, we don't like shopping, don't we?"

"Sandshrew!"

Me: "That's it! Let's go for some ice-cream, then!"

"Sandshrew!"

While on our way to the ice-cream stand, though, we bumped into two men, wearing all black. Something looked really suspicious…

"Master Jackass ordered us to search this way. Darren, come on!"

Darren: "Wait, Farrel! That kid must be eavesdropping on us!"

Farell: "Don't be scared, Darren! I'm sure he noticed nothing!"

Who were these men? Who is that "Master Jackass"? I was curious to see, so I quietly followed them: "Sandshrew, stay quiet!"

I saw them entering the elevator. To the fifth deck. I was unable to catch up with them, though. "Sandshrew, let's make it to the fifth deck and check things out!"

I made it to the closest stairs, and then all the way up to deck 5. I was exhausted by all the running, but I was still eager to keep going.

It looked like the section they entered was this deck's cabins. I sneaked in the corridors, trying to find out where they were, but still, I found no sight of them. As soon as I was about to leave, one of the doors cracked open. I quickly hid myself to watch the conversation…

CRIME SCENE BEGINS

Three men were exiting the cabin… The two were the ones we saw before, while the third was Justin!

Farell: "Master Jackass, we have searched every single inch of the ship!"

Justin: "And still found nothing?"

Darren: "Nothing at all."

Justin: "Are you sure that no one was eavesdropping."

Darren: "No worries, Master. Everything's under control!"

Justin: "I was sure that this Duty Free offer would attract most of the crowd…"

Farell: "… leaving us space and time to execute the mission perfectly!"

Darren: "We were lucky this time, admit it."

Justin: "Still, we haven't finished the mission! I will have to check out myself. Darren, stay here to guard the cabin. Farell, you come with me."

Farell: "Roger!"

Justin and Farell left the scene, while Darren locked himself in the cabin.

CRIME SCENE ENDS

Justin actually was Master Jackass? What does this team of 3, whose Justin is the leader, plan to achieve? What I had to do was to look at the cabin's number, without Darren noticing me. It was 521. Right after that, I tried to warn the girls at the Duty Free as fast as possible. That is, if I find out where that Duty Free actually is…

Unable to find out the Duty Free's Location, I returned to the place where we first split up. The reception…

Me: "Excuse me, do you know where the Duty Free is?"

Rec.: " That way!"

Me: "Thanks a lot!"

"Sandshrew!"

We left the reception trying to find the Duty Free. Fortunately, with the help of the receptionist's directions, I found it

Gloria: "Thomas? Where have you been?"

"Azurill!"

"Sandshrew!"

Me: "I was just lost… Well, I have to tell you girls something really important."

Angela: "Just tell me that it is not something about Justin…"

Me: "It is. I found out that Justin is actually quite a suspicious person."

Gloria: "Thomas, please stop it!"

Me: "It's real! Sandshrew, tell them please!"

"Sandshrew! Sandshrew!"

"Azurill! Azurill!"

Gloria: "Looks like they have persuaded Azurill as well. Whatever, as long as we stay out of trouble, let's do whatever you want!"

Angela: "After all, we are done shopping…"

Me: "Allright, girls! Let's go!"

I took them to the cabin where it all started…

Gloria: "Cabin 521, you said?"

Me: "Yeah. Be quiet!"

Angela: "I still don't believe you two!"

Me: "Just follow us!"

We sneaked to room 521

Gloria: "Shall we knock the door?"

Me: "No! His pal called Darren will open it!"

Angela: "What will we do, then?"

Me: "Simple! Wait until Justin comes up!"

Gloria: "Are you crazy? I'm not wasting all the night waiting for Justin to come!"

Me: "Excuse me? Weren't you the one suspecting about Justin all over the place, Gloria?"

Just then, a man appeared.

Me: "Hide quickly! It's Farell!"

CRIME SCENE

Farell knocked Cabin 521's door.

Knock-Knock.

The door opened, and Darren came out: "Farell, what is it going?"

Farell: "Master Jackass wants us both downstairs! Come with me!"

The two immediately left, with Darren locking the door of the cabin.

CRIME SCENE ENDS

Gloria: "You are right! That guy's name's Farell!"

Angela: "Still, I don't trust you!"

Gloria: "This is not what matters, Angela! Shall we follow them or is it dangerous?"

Me: "Oh, no! We will sneak in the cabin!"

Angela: "Thomas, this is burglary!"

Me: "We have no choice! Sandshrew, pick the lock!"

Sandshrew used its claws to open the door

Me: "Let's enter!"

We entered the cabin. It looked quite normal, with 4 beds instead of 3. It was a bit messy, but 3 men are living in this place. This is logical

Gloria: "What clues should we search for?"

Me: "I don't know! I haven't done this before, you know!"

Suddenly, the door cracked open. We quickly hid under the beds. Me and the lovebirds in the one, Gloria and Angela on the other.

CRIME SCENE

Justin enters the room.

Justin: "Those two can't do a single thing right! I will have to do it myself!"

He entered the bathroom, took something and left.

CRIME SCENE ENDS

Angela: "It was Justin! I can't believe it!"

Me: "Better to say, it is Master Jackass!"

Gloria: "He acts like their leader."

Me: "Okay, girls, let's leave! We won't find anything, plus it is dangerous."

We left the cabin and went down to the cafeteria…

Gloria: "Allright! Should we make another move?"

Me: "Of course we will! He is suspicious, we should do something!"

Angela: "No way! We were just to get caught before!"

Me: "We will be more careful next time!"

Angela: "Excuse me ,but there won't be next time!"

Me: "Okay, okay, as you wish. We will go on, though! Gloria, what should we do?"

Gloria: "Maybe ask him right away?"

…

Gloria: "Okay, I shut up."

Me: "Idiot me of asking you for plans."

Gloria: "I've thought of something else."

Me: "Well, since we have no other thing to do, let's hear your next joke!"

Gloria: "It's not a joke!"

Me: "Just go on!"

Gloria: "If I remember well, he said that he wanted to make it to the adult-only club tonight."

Me: "Right! We will just stick at the entrance and check out if he's going to enter!"

Gloria: "Got it! Come on, let's go!"

Angela: "Hey, wait for me! I didn't mean it when I said I'm outta this before!"

Outside the club…

Gloria: "Will we stay here the whole night?"

Me: "If needed, we will!"

After some time, Justin finally came towards the club. Upon seeing us: "Hey, guys! What are you doing here? Don't you know it's adult only?"

Me: "We do. We just wanted to ask you something."

Justin: "Go on!"

Gloria: "Have you seen 2 guys named Farell and Darren around? They tried to steal our Pokemon!"

Justin: "Farell… and Darren… you said? No, I haven't ever seen them. Gotta go! Goodbye!"

Justin left from the same way where he came.

Angela: "That's it! He is planning something…"

Gloria: "It's too late to find out today, though. I think we should go to bed."

Me: "Allright! Let the search continue tomorrow!"

Next time: The truth about Justin!


	22. Revelation Confrontation

Chapter 22: Revelation Confrontation

Monday, 17 June 2013…

We were unable to sleep last night. Both of us. Even the ship's movements were ineffective. We were discussing about Justin, trying to remember the place and time we saw him, trying to figure out what is he doing, thinking if our decision to refer to Farell and Darren yesterday was right. Everything was scattered in our minds, and we had to talk for hours. To no avail. We have never ever talked that much with Gloria, even when in our longest journeys. And on top of that, we have the Ferry Tournament. We returned Sandshrew and Azurill, since they were too tired to stay out hearing us. I couldn't ever believe that I would face that much trouble aboard a ship, hadn't I lived it myself.

We got up quite early, since we were bored just sitting on the beds for so long. We dressed up and left the cabin, only to bump into Angela who was in a similar mood:

Angela: "Good morning, guys…"

Both of us: "Good morning, Angela…"

Angela: "Looks like no one slept last night…"

Me: "At least, we talked to each other for hours. Were you okay, being alone?"

Angela: "Say so… I doubt there is a single chance of us winning the Ferry Tournament if we are in this mood…"

Me: "I haven't trained since Vermilion…"

Gloria: "Me too…"

Angela: "My last battle was against Victoria… Not a single moment of training since then."

Me: "Anyway, shall we go for breakfast, at least?"

Gloria: "Sure…"

Angela: "Count me as well…"

We walked all the way to the breakfast hall in such a mood. We didn't even say a word, deep within our thoughts. When we finally reached it, Victoria…

Victoria: "Hey, guys!"

No response.

"Vee?"

Victoria: "Get ready to lose!"

Yet no response.

Victoria: "Because, I , Victoria only know the way to victory?!"

Still no response.

Victoria: "What's up? You should…"

Me: "We are not in the mood. Please leave us alone."

We sat to the table and started eating, maybe even more than Victoria. I can't remember how much had I eaten that day.

And to make things worse, Justin came towards us.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Me: "Nothing…"

Justin: "Is there a problem?"

Angela: "Nothing…"

Justin: "Allright, you win! I will tell you the truth!"

Me: "We can't stand any more of it. Please."

Justin: "Okay. Believe it or not, I am an International Police Officer."

Right then, I remembered where have I seen him before. The Celadon Game Corner! The Vermilion Fan Club!

Me: "You saved us twice! Now, I remember you!"

Gloria: "Right! How couldn't we remember…"

Angela: "Okay, guys, do you think he says the truth?"

Me: "We sure do! He was the one who saved us at the Celadon Game Corner and the Vermilion Fan Club! Team Rocket broke in and…"

Angela: "Team Rocket who? I can't understand…"

Justin: "Let me explain. I am an International Police Officer, and my codename is Master Jackass. Farell and Darren are my two best pals. They may be clumsy and air-headed, but they are like no other."

Me: "What are you doing here? Why are you entering the tournament? What do you want from us?"

Justin: "Wait. I will explain everything. Team Rocket was disbanded some years ago. But a group of three, the ones you encountered back then, are still up and going. They may be only three, but they can cause some serious trouble! That's why we three are on their trail. Right now, they have made a phone call at Headquarters, saying that they have planted a bomb on this very ship! It is set to explode on Friday, at the Tournament Final! As soon as we learned it, we rushed here and try to do our best to find the bomb and dissolve it before everything's gone."

Angela: "And you use cabin 521 as your base, don't you?"

Me: "Still, you haven't answered my other two questions…"

Justin: "Well, I am entering the tournament for three reasons. One, I want to be near the stadium at the night of the final; Two, battling helps me and my Pokemon grow stronger and adapt better to harsh situations, which is imperative for a police officer; And three, it is a nice disguise to be a competitor. As for the reason I joined you guys, I want you to help me."

Me: "Help you? This is going a bit overboard…"

Justin: "I know, but I can see that you are quite powerful Trainers. You even found out who I was. That makes you more than capable for the job."

Angela: "I am willing to help! I know this ship like the back of my hand!"

Me: "If Angela is in it, we are too. Right, Gloria?"

Gloria: "Sure! Just promise that you would not cause us to fail at the Ferry Tournament!"

Justin: "Of course not! I am going to join as well ,after all! That's why Farell and Darren are for!"

After finishing breakfast, we stopped by the Pokemon Park for the feeding. We also brought the lovebirds out. Next stop: Cabin 521.

Justin: "Welcome to the base!"

Gloria: "We are invited this time…"

Me: "Shut up!"

We entered the cabin. Farell and Darren were in there as well.

Justin: "As you may already know, this is Farell and this is Darren. Together, we form the Anti-Rocket Force! These are Thomas, Gloria and Angela! They will help us out with the job!"

… Introductions…

Justin: "Okay, let's move to the main plan! We have actually checked most of the ship's public areas. We will have to check the cabins. This is the hard part…"

Me: "We have to sneak in the cabins. Sandshrew can do this easily!"

"Sandshrew!"

Justin: "Ursaring can do this as well! Though the problem is that we will have to check them when no one's in there."

Angela: 'Excuse me, but shouldn't we think of the possibility of a moving target?"

Justin: "Not exactly. There are only three people in this thing. And they are all atop the ship, for sure. It just looks like they do not come out of the cabin, or, they come out disguised…"

Gloria: "Whatever. What is our part in all of this?"

Justin: "Listen the plan. We will team up as follows. Team 1 is Thomas and Gloria, Team 2 is me and Angela, and Team 3 is Farell and Darren. Teams 1 and 2 will check the cabins one by one. The girls will first ask if anyone's there, acting like the cleaning maidens. If no one's there, the boys, using Sandshrew or Ursaring will break in and check. As for Team 3, they will stay at the two ends of every corridot to ensure that no one enters uninvited. Got it?"

All: "Roger!"

Justin: "Let the mission "Cabin Cleaning" begin!"

We teamed up and did as Justin ordered us to. After some hours, we have finished with every single vacant cabin. Back to base 521

Justin: "Every vacant cabin is checked. No bomb is or ever was there. There are more than 10 non-vacant ones remaining, though."

Gloria: "Where do we check next?"

Justin: "We won't check anything else today. We just have to conceive the plan, and then go for lunch, nap, and tournament. Meanwhile, I will find something for my guards to do."

All: "Roger!"

We all rushed to the restaurant from 3 different ways, so not to attract unneeded attention from Team Rocket. After lunch, we returned for a nap. Since we werea bout to start another long, philosophical talk, we returned the lovebirds to their Pokeballs…

Gloria: "Thomas, do you think that Justin is really our friend, or does he use us?"

Me: "He surely knows how to use us effectively. Still, I think that he may think of us as friends deep inside."

Gloria: "Whatever. We have more serious issues to deal with currently. Team Rocket is planting a bomb!"

Me: "We will solve the case, don't worry! Still, we have the Ferry Tournament up and running."

Gloria: "I don't think that I can concentrate on that thing."

Me: "I surely can! A mission is a mission, but a battle is a battle! Never forget that!"

Gloria: "You are right! We will have to give our best, if we want to beat that idiot Victoria…"

Me: "And Casey…"

Gloria: "And Angela…"

Me: "And Ralph…"

Gloria: "And Justin…"

Me: "And… I fell asleep

Next time: The Ferry Tournament gets Underway!


	23. The Ferry Tournament Gets Underway!

Chapter 23: The Ferry Tournament Gets Underway!

Ring- ring!

"Sandshrew!"

"Azurill!"

Me: "Time to get up! Gloria, wake up! We have to get ready for the tournament!"

Gloria: "Right… Wait, the tournament is up! Let's make fast!"

We dressed up as fast as we could, quickly leaving our cabin…

Gloria: "I can't believe I am going to the tour with such a hairstyle!"

Me: "You are just okay! Let's wake up Angela!"

Knock- knock

Angela: "I am ready, guys! Just a minute!"

She finally opened the door…

Angela: "Ready to crush and be crushed?"

Me: "Better ready to get bombed…"

Gloria: "Shrug it off, Thomas! After all, we have lots of time till Friday!"

Angela: "She is right. I'm sure Justin will do his best!"

Me: "You may be lovestruck, but you are right! I will never win if I am in such a mood!"

"Sandshrew!"

Angela: "I DON'T LOVE JUSTIN!"

Gloria: "Anyway! No time to lose! Let's go to the stadium immediately!"

"Azurill!"

Me: "Girls, the tournament begins at 9pm! We should go to eat something first!"

Angela: "You are right! First comes eating, then comes winning!"

Hence, we went to the restaurant. Justin, Farell and Darren were there, waiting for us.

Justin: "Hey, pals! How's it going?"

Me: "We are fine. How about you three?"

Darren: "It's all great! Couldn't be better!"

Gloria: "Excuse me, but…"

Farell: "No worries right now! We have 4 mornings left!"

Justin: "Farell's right! After all, we should get ready for battle!"

Me: "Excuse me, but are Farell and Darren entering as well?"

Justin: "They sure will! And get ready to have some heated battles with them!"

Farell: "Don't expect mercy in battle, pals!"

Darren: "You will be crushed the very same way Team Rocket will be!"

Me: "Don't think so!"

"Sandshrew!"

Justin: "Whatever! Shall we eat?"

All: "Roger!"

Unfortunately, we had some uninvited guests…

Victoria: "Hey, Thomas! Get ready to be crushed 3-0, versus me, of course!"

"Eevee!"

Me: "Excuse me, but aren't you a Coordinator? Why are you so obsessed with me?"

Angela: "Probably because she did not like losing against you once before…"

Victoria: "How dare you say that! After all, you lost against me last time!"

Justin intervened: "A real lady never threatens another lady! Doesn't she!"

Victoria: "Excuse me, but who are you three? Well, I remember you from yesterday noon, but no clue about the other two."

Justin: "We are friends. Have a problem? And Angela is my girlfriend, you know!"

We were all shocked when we heard this, though it seemed like he was lying to protect Angela from Victoria's comments.

Victoria: "If you prefer someone like Angela over me, sorry, but you may be either blind or disabled. With all respect… See ya!"

"Eevee!"

With that, she left us alone. Angela immediately yelled: "You are the leader, do whatever you want with me, but never call me your girlfriend! Okay?"

Justin: "I just tried to help things out. Forgive me for any inconvenience."

It looked like we were not done with the annoying visitors, though.

Casey: "Hey, Tommy! Ready to lose!"

He called me Tommy… He pressed the red button…

Me: "NEVER CALL ME TOMMY EVER AGAIN! Understood?"

"Sandshrew!"

Casey: "Okay, Tommy! I will never call you Tommy again! Bye!"

Me: "You stand no chance! You are toast!"

By the time I said it though, he had left.

Me: "He really knows how to crack me up!"

Justin: "Calm down, Thomas! He knows he can't beat you if he does not follow these ways."

Me: "Excuse me, but with all respect, don't meddle with our rival's affairs!"

Justin: "Okay, okay, I stop…"

Wrapping up the plot, Ralph came last of all: "Hey, guys! Who are those three with ya'?"

Me: "Darren, Justin and Farell. We met them yesterday… Guys, this is Ralph, Gloria's other rival."

Ralph: "Not only Gloria's! Everyone in this place is my rival! I won't make myself third place again!"

Angela: "That's true! You will get lower…"

Ralph: "How dare you? Just wait to get a taste of my Machoke…"

Angela: "KO' ed by a weakened Altaria…"

Ralph: "Anyway, I am the calm type. No bickers! See you!"

Ralph left as well, leaving us discussing about him.

Me: "His Machop has evolved, it looks like. Let's give it a scan…"

"Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon. Its formidable body never gets tired. It helps people by doing work such as the moving of heavy goods."

Gloria: "Whatever. I beat him last time, I will beat him this one as well."

Angela: "Sure. Okay, we should eat someday! We have to hurry!"

Finishing eating, we heard an announcement: "Attention! This Weekly Ferry Tournament is about to begin in 20 mintues! All Ferry Tournament partecipants should make their way to the stadium at once! All visitors should make their way as well!"

Justin: "That is it! We gotta go!"

We left the restaurant, finally arriving at the stadium. It wasn't that huge, and it was difficult for Flying Pokemon to use. But it still was quite majestic for a ship's standards.

We entered the partecipants' reserved area. There were seats for all 16 of us. When the time was right…

Fabio: "Buongiorno, amici! My name is Fabio, your favourite Ferry Tornamento annunciatore! For this whole week, 16 competitori battle for these 3 Ferry Tornamento medals! Gold, silver and bronze! No more tempo lost, let's see the primo round's battle matchups! Bulletin tavola, reveal the matchups!"

Match 1: Tagar vs Gregory!

Tagar: "Sorry mon, you're doomed!"

Gregory: "Don't think so! Just wait and see…"

Match 2: Casey vs Etuart!

Casey: "Let's make it a slow start!"

Etuart: "Slow or not, I will win it!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Match 3: Ralph vs Darren!

Ralph: "I met you before! Get ready for a great battle!"

Darren: "I won't be beat by the likes of you!"

Match 4: Victoria vs Serenea!

Victoria: "You stand no chance! Because, I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!"

Serenea: "Your mottos are not heard inside water!"

Fabio: "That's it, amici! These are the battles that will take place today! The other Quattro matchups will be revealed demani!"

Me: "No battle for us this time. I was psyched…"

"Sandshrew…"

Gloria: "We don't get to battle as well…"

"Azurill…"

Angela: "Still, guys, all four of us haven't any battles today. The chances of having to battle each other are quite huge for Tuesday…"

Justin: "Still, there is a chance we won't have to battle each other…"

Me: "Let this to matter tomorrow. Today, we get to see most of our rivals battle. It is important to keep track of their strategies, if we want to beat them someday…"

Gloria: "You are right! That's what we will do!"

"Azurill!"

"Sandshrew!"

Fabio: "Now, going straight on for battle numero uno! On my destro is Tagar, who calls himself Il Crusher! He uses Poison-type Pokemon! On my sinistro is Gregory, who battles with Psychic Pokemon! Battle numero uno. Begin!"

Ref: "The first battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Tagar: "Toxicroak, crush his skull!"

Gregory: "Alakazam, feel the thrill!"

I scanned Toxicroak at the Pokedex, while Gloria scanned Alakazam:

"Toxicroak, the Toxic Mouth Pokemon. Swaying and dodging the attacks of its foes, it weaves its flexible body in close, then lunges out with its poisonous claws."

"Alakazam, the Psi Pokemon. Its brain can outperform a supercomputer. Its IQ (intelligence quotient) is said to be around 5,000."

Fabio: "Looks like the prima battle will be Toxicroak vs Alakazam!"

Me: "Looks like Gregory has the general advantage…"

Angela: "He surely does type-wise… But this ain't always enough!"

Gregory: " We have the advantage! OHKO it with a Psychic!"

Tagar: "Sucker Punch!"

…

Ref: "Alakazam is unable to battle! Toxicroak is the winner!"

Fabio: "E Tagar beats Alakazam rapidamente!"

Gloria: "That was fast…"

Justin: "Tagar was actually expecting that. Since Gregory uses only Psychic-types, a double weak to Psychic Pokemon with a priority Dark type move would be the perfect bait!"

Angela: "He may call himself the Crusher, but he battles with style!"

Me: "Still, it is early to jump to conclusions."

Back to the battle…

Gregory: "Alakazam, return! It was my fault! Mr. Mime, feel the thrill!"

Fabio: "Gregory chose Mr. Mime as his secondo Pokemon!"

I checked Mr. Mime at the Pokedex: "Mr. Mime, the Barrier Pokemon. It is adept at conning people. It is said to be able to create walls out of thin air by miming."

Tagar: "I stick with Toxicroak! Go on and attack!"

Gregory: "Oh no, I don't! Use Barrier!"

Tagar: "If you do not attack, the Crusher will! X-Scissor!"

Toxicroak unleashed an X-Scissor at Mr. Mime, but Barrier blocked it.

Gregory: "Haha! Psychic!"

Tagar: "Sucker Punch!"

Toxicroak tried to use a Sucker Punch but Barrier blocked it. Instead, it took a Psychic to the face.

Ref: "Toxicroak is unable to battle! Mr. Mime is the winner!"

Fabio: "Gregory e Mr. Mime make a comeback! That's the battling spirito!"

Gloria: "Gregory planned it right this time…"

Angela: "He has his ways against Dark Pokemon, I see."

Me: "He may have been caught off guard at the beginning, but he is not doing the same mistake now."

Back to the battle…

Tagar: "Toxicroak, return! Nidoking, crush his skull!"

Gregory: "I'm going with Mr. Mime."

Fabio: "Tagar sends out Nidoking in place of Toxicroak!"

I checked Nidoking at the Pokedex: "Nidoking, the Drill Pokemon. It is recognized by its rock-hard hide and its extended horn. Be careful with the horn as it contains venom."

Gregory: "Use Psychic, Mr. Mime!"

Tagar: "Earthquake!"

Nidoking was hit by Psychic, but managed to give an Earthquake anyway. Both Pokemon were hit hard…

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Fabio: "A tie. Tagar and Gregory are down to their ultimo Pokemon!"

Me: "That was a quick tie…"

Angela: "Just a battle of strength."

Gloria: "Now they battle one on one…"

Justin: "It all comes to this…"

Back to the battle…

Tagar: "Nidoking, return! Drapion, crush his skull!"

Gregory: "Mr. Mime, return! Xatu, feel the thrill!"

I checked Xatu at the Pokedex: "Xatu, the Mystic Pokemon. In South America, it is said that its right eye sees the future and its left eye views the past."

Tagar: "Show them your Night Slash!"

Gregory: "Show them your Air Slash!"

Night Slash and Air Slash collided, negating each other.

Tagar: "Dammit! Go with Cross Poison!"

Gregory: "Poison? Use Hypnosis on Drapion!"

Drapion went with Cross Poison but was put asleep by Gregory's Hypnosis.

Gregory: "Finish it with Air Slash!"

…

Ref: "Drapion is unable to battle! Xatu is the winner! The winner is Gregory!"

Fabio: "An interresante battle. Gregory is up to the secondo round!"

Gloria: "He made it…"

Darren: "He had the advantage after all…"

Farell: "Xatu vs Drapion was for Drapion's advantage, air-head!"

Back to the stadium…

Fabio: "With the primo battle of the primo round finite, let's move on to the second battle."

Me: "Casey is in this one…"

Casey: "And I will beat that Etuart like a piece of cake!"

Etuart: "Don't be so sure!"

Next time: The Tournament Continues!


	24. Ensuring a Rival Survival

Chapter 24: Ensuring a Rival Survival

Fabio: "On to our secondo match! On my destroy is Casey, the aspring Pokemon Maestro! On my sinistro is Etuart, who usa Dark-type Pokemon!"

Ref: "The second battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Casey: "Larvitar, fight with might!"

Etuart: "Mightyena, third phase!"

I scanned Larvitar at the Pokedex, while Gloria scanned Mightyena:

"Larvitar, the Rock Skin Pokemon. It is born deep underground. It can't emerge until it has entirely consumed the soil around it."

"Mightyena, the Bite Pokemon. It will always obey the commands of a skilled trainer. Its behavior arises from its living in packs in ancient times."

Me: "Casey has a Larvitar?"

"Sandshrew?"

Justin: "Etuart, Mightyena, hmm…"

Mightyena looked scary enough to cause Larvitar freak out.

Fabio: "Looks like Mightyena's Abilita Intimidate is working. It reduces Larvitar's Attack!"

Casey: "We will not fall back! Use Dig to hide!"

Etuart: "Use Odor Sleuth to identify Larvitar's surroundings!"

Fabio: "Casey gets ready to attack quando Etuart uses Odor Sleuth per trovare Larvitar!"

Casey: "Hit it with Dig!"

Etuart: "Dodge it, Mightyena!"

Fabio: "Mightyena dodged the attack facilmente!"

Etuart: "Hit Larvitar with Thief!"

Casey: "Whip up a Sandstorm to hide yourself!"

Fabio: "Larvitar whips up a Sandstorm to avoid Mightyena's Thief!"

Justin: "Thief! Hmm…"

Casey: "Use Rock Slide!"

Etuart: "Sucker Punch!"

Sucker Punch hit Larvitar quite hard.

Fabio : "Looks like the competitor have an amore of the move Sucker Punch!"

Me: "Fabio is right! This Mightyena has a special moveset."

Justin: "Indeed…"

I noticed that Justin was skeptical, hence I asked: "Is something up, Justin?"

Justin: "Nothing to worry about."

The Sandstorm has cleared out.

Casey: "Use Dig once again!"

Etuart: "Just wait for Larvitar to come!"

Casey: "Hit it! Now!"

Etuart: "Dodge it! Now!"

That thing went on and on, and both Pokemon looked more and more exhausted all over time.

Fabio: "After all the constant dodging, both Pokemon look stanchi. Tired…"

The two Pokemon were standing face to face, staring at each other without any more power.

Casey: "Eat soil from the battlefield to replenish your health!"

Etuart: "What? Use Thief to steal its soil!"

Casey: "That was a trap! Whip up a Sandstorm!"

Mightyena rushed towards Larvitar to preent it from eating. Having come to close range, though, Mightyena was hit by Sandstorm.

Casey: "Finish it with a Rock Slide!"

Ref: "Mightyena is unable to battle! The winner is Larvitar!"

Fabio: "Casey ha usato una strategy brilliante!"

Angela: "He really knows how to use his Larvitar effectively."

Me: "To be honest, I didn't expect it from him. I thought that he would be an all-out attacker."

Etuart: "Mightyena, return! Weavile, third phase!"

I scanned Weavile at the Pokedex: "Weavile, the Sharp Claws Pokemon. It lives in snowy regions. It carves patterns in trees with its claws as a signal to others."

Justin: "Hmm…"

What was unexpected, though, was Larvitar starting to glow.

Casey: "Finally, it's evolving!"

Fabio: "Great! Having won a great battle, Larvitar ha evoluto into Pupitar!"

I scanned Pupitar at the Pokedex: "Pupitar, the Hard Shell Pokemon. Even sealed in its shell, it can move freely. Hard and fast, it has outstanding destructive power."

Me: "I can't believe how powerful Casey's Larvitar is…"

Gloria: "You mean Pupitar, Thomas…"

Angela: "Whatever. What's important is that Casey has a significant advantage right now. We do also know his other two Pokemon, so…"

Casey: "Let's begin! New move! Earthquake!"

Etuart: "Jump high to avoid it!"

Fabio : "And Weavile's jumping skills are incredibile!"

Casey: "That's the position I wanted! Rock Slide him!"

Ref: "Weavile is unable to battle! Pupitar is the winner!"

Me: "As expected… Pupitar pulled it off…"

Darren: "That boy's a genius. Master, should we…"

Farell: "Stop it, air-head!"

Etuart: "Weavile, return! Scraggy, third stage!"

I checked Scraggy at the Pokedex: "Scarggy, the Shedding Pokemon. Its skin has a rubbery elasticity, so it can reduce damage by defensively pulling it skin up to its neck."

Me: "A Pokemon from far away! That's awesome!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Fabio: "Etuart brings us un Pokemon da Unova! Can he turn the tides verso Casey?"

Casey: "He can't! Pupitar, return! Poliwrath, fight with might!"

Fabio: "Casey switches Pupitar per Poliwrath!"

Casey: "Hypnosis!"

Etuart: "Close your eyes, Scraggy!"

Casey: "Go for DynamicPunch!"

Etuart: "Sense its hearings and dodge at the last second!"

Casey: "No, you don't! Send a Water Pulse towards it!"

Scarggy was severely hit by Water Pulse.

Casey: "Finish with DynamicPunch!"

Ref: "Scarggy is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner! The winner is Casey!"

Fabio: "That's it! Casey wins il secondo match del primo round and makes it al secondo round!"

Me: "Casey made it…"

Gloria: "As expected…"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Fabio: "Let's continuare right away con il third match! Raplh vs Darren!"

Gloria: "Time for Ralph to show up…"

Me: "I really want to see his Machoke in battle…"

Darren: "Hey, guys, I am here as well! He is battling me!"

Angela: "Allright…"

Fabio: "On my destro is Ralph, il Coordinatore with il powerful Machoke! On my sinistro is Darren, il man who uses Fighting Pokemon!"

Ref: "The third battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Ralph: "Rhyhorn, join the party!"

Darren: "Hitmonlee, kick the brick!"

I scanned Rhyhorn at the Pokedex: "Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. Strong, but not too bright, this Pokémon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging tackles."

Darren: "We will attack first! Hi Jump Kick!"

Ralph: "Use Dig to dodge the attack!"

Rhyhorn hid with Dig and Hitmonlee hit itself hard with its very own Hi Jump Kick.

Fabio: "Darren's Hitmonlee was hit da it's own Hi Jump Kick!"

Angela: "What is Darren thinking? Hi Jump Kick right off the bat?"

Farell: "We are talking about Darren right now!"

Ralph: "Rhyhorn! Hit Hitmonlee with Dig!"

Darren: "We have to dodge the attack! Hi Jump Kick!"

Ralph: "Really? Hide again!"

SQUACK!

Fabio: "Darren ripeta the stesso mistake!"

Me: "He is going to lose a type-advantage battle, and without Ralph doing anything!"

Justin: "Darren just can't do something right. When Farell isn't around…"

Farell: "Master is right. I think for both of us…"

Ralph: "Just hit it with Dig!"

Darren: "Dodge with Hi Jump Kick!"

This time, though, after two Hi Jump Kicks Hitmonlee was unable to dodge.

Ref:"Hitmonlee is unable to battle! Rhyhorn is the winner!"

Darren: "Can't believe it! Hitmonlee, return! Sawk, kick the brick!"

I scanned Sawk: "Sawk, the Karate Pokemon. The sound of Sawk punching boulders and trees can be heard all the way from the mountains where they train."

Gloria: "More Unova Pokemon!"

Fabio: "Ancora un Pokemon da Unova! Sawk, il Karate Maestro!"

Ralph: "Rhyhorn, return! Machoke, join the party!"

Darren: "Close Combat!"

Ralph: "Close Combat as well!"

Darren: "More Close Combat!"

Ralph: "More Close Combat as well!"

Darren: "Close Combat full-power!"

Ralph: "Close Combat full-power!"

Ref:"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Fabio: "The due Pokemon knocked out l'un altro. The one another!"

Me: "That was a nice battle!"

Justin: "I thought Darren could win this one… He has trained Close Combat with Sawk so hard…"

Angela: "Still, he tied with Ralph's main Pokemon! That's not bad!"

Farell: "What's coming now is bad, though."

Darren: "Sawk, return! Hariyama, kick the brick!"

Ralph: "Machoke, return! Raticate, join the party!"

I scanned Hariyama, Gloria scanned Raticate:

"Hariyama, the Arm Thrust Pokemon. It stomps on the ground to build power. It can send a 10-ton truck flying with a straight-arm punch."

"Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon. It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off."

Me: "Looks like Ralph's Rattata evolved since Celadon!"

Gloria: "He sure got much more powerful since then!"

Ralph: "Use Swords Dance to boost your Attack!"

Darren: "Arm Thrust, Hariyama!"

Ralph: "Bit his arm with Hyper Fang!"

Fabio: "Incredibile! Raticate has bitten Hariyama's arm con Hyper Fang. Arm Thrust can't work!"

Gloria: "Raticate is so fast!"

Angela: "It can surely beat Hariyama. Poor Darren…"

Farell: "Poor can't make for his stupidness…"

Ralph: "Finish it with Zen Headbutt!"

Ref: "Hariyama is unable to battle! Raticate is the winner! The winner is Ralph!"

Fabio: "Ralph goes on to il secondo round! Now on, il fourth match del primo round!"

Me: "Ralph pulled it off, as expected…"

Angela: "Only Victoria remaining…"

Gloria: "Better that Serenea crush her to the core!"

Victoria: "She won't! Because, I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!"

Fabio: "Here we go con il fourth match del primo round! On my destro is Victoria, who solo knows the way to victory e on my sinistro is Serenea, who solo uses Aqua Pokemon!"

Ref: "The fourth battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Victoria: "Jolteon, way to win!"

"Vee!"

Serenea: "Open the water field!"

Fabio: "Serenea asked to open an Aqua field!"

Serenea's half of the battlefield became a Water field, allowing her to use Water-only Pokemon in her match.

Serenea: "Thank you for this one! Seaking, turn the tide!"

I scanned Seaking: "Seaking, the Goldfish Pokemon. The horn on its head is sharp like a drill. It bores a hole in a boulder to make its nest."

Fabio: "Victoria chose un Pokemon that can facilmente beat Aqua Pokemon!"

Serenea: "No way! Seaking, Horn Drill!"

Victoria: "Dodge it using Agility, Jolteon!"

Fabio: "Seaking's Horn Drill e ineffetivo because of Jolteon's Agility!"

Victoria: "Use Thunder Wave to paralyze Seaking!"

Serenea: "Oh no, you don't! Dive in!"

Fabio: "Seaking hides in il Aqua to avoid Jolteon's Thunder Wave!"

Victoria: "Diving won't save you! Use Agility!"

Serenea: "Summon a Surf, Seaking!"

Victoria: "That's the moment! Dodge it and hit with Thunder Fang!"

Serenea: "Oh, no!"

Ref: "Seaking is unable to battle! Jolteon is the winner!"

Me: "As expected… Victoria and Jolteon won the thing…"

Angela: "It's still early enough…"

Justin: "Maybe it is not. Since Victoria sent out a strong Pokemon right off the bat, Serenea should have countered it by the time."

Darren: "She may have a hidden strategy."

Farell: "Sorry to say it, but the air-head may be right."

Serenea: "Seaking, return! Whiscash, turn the tide!"

Victoria: "Jolteon, return! Vaporeon, way to win!"

"Vee!"

I scanned Whiscash at the Pokedex: "Whiscash, the Whiskers Pokemon. It makes its nest at the bottom of swamps. It will eat anything - if it is alive, Whiscash will eat it."

Me: "That's a picky eater, for sure… Wonder how it will battle."

Serenea: "Whiscash! Earthquake!"

Victoria: "Jump in the water and Acid Armor!"

Fabio: "Vaporeon jumps in il Aqua e uses Acid Armor to avoid Whiscash's Terremoto!"

Serenea: "Swallow all the water with Vaporeon with it!"

Victoria: "Materialize inside its mouth and Aurora Beam!"

Ref: "Whiscash is unable to battle! Vaporeon is the winner!"

Fabio: "Impressivo! Victoria's combinazioni give her il advantaggio against Serenea!"

Gloria: "She may be an idiot, but she is still a genius."

Angela: "Unfortunately… We can still beat her, though!"

Gloria: "Right! She stands no chance!"

Serenea: "Whiscash, you did your best! Return!"

Victoria: "Ha! You are toast! Not because you are weak! It's because, I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!"

"Vee!"

Serenea: "I can still do it! My best Pokemon! Gyarados, turn the tide!"

I checked Gyarados at the Pokedex: "Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. It has an extremely aggressive nature. The Hyper Beam it shoots from its mouth totally incinerates all targets."

Victoria: "Vaporeon, return! Jolteon, way to win!"

"Vee!"

Serenea: "Use Dragon Rage!"

Victoria: "Dodge it and try to land a Thunder Fang!"

Serenea: "Whip up a Twister to prevent it!"

Fabio: "Gyarados gives a strike decisivo to Jolteon usando Twister!"

Serenea: "Ha! Got you!"

Jolteon looked tired, but was still able to fight.

Victoria: "Let's try a Thunder Wave!"

Serenea: "One more Twister!"

Ref: "Jolteon is unable to battle! Gyarados is the winner!"

Gloria: "She managed to give Victoria a pain…"

Angela: "That ain't enough,though. She has 2 more Pokemon!"

Fabio: "Now, Serena and Victoria pit uno ad uno! How can this end up? Vediamo…"

Victoria: "How dare you! Jolteon, return! Vaporeon, way to win!"

"Vee!"

Fabio: "Vaporeon versus Gyarados. Andiamo!"

Victoria: "Aurora Beam!"

Serenea: "Dragon Rage!"

BOOM!

Fabio: "Both le due Pokemon are injured!"

Victoria: "This won't work! We have to go with a combo! Acid Ring!"

Fabio: "Incredibile! Vaporeon ha combinato Aqua Ring e Acid Armor to become invisibile all over the place!"

Serenea: "Twister!"

Victoria: "Oh no! Aurora Beam to the head!"

Ref: "Gyarados is unable to battle! Vaporeon is the winner! The winner is Victoria!"

Gloria: "She gives off nice combinations as well!"

Justin: "She is not an easy rival, for sure…"

Me: "Whatever. What matters is that we are done for today."

Justin: "The battles are over! So, from tomorrow morning, we continue with the mission!"

Fabio: "That concludes tonight's battles! Get ready for further excitement tomorrow evening!"

Done with the battling, we returned to our cabins for a deep sleep…

Next time: The Mission Continues!


	25. The Plan of the Clan

Chapter 25: The Plan of the Clan

Tuesday, 18 June 2013…

I was woken up by a man shouting from outside: "WAKE UP!"

"Sandshrew!"

"Azurill!"

Me: "Who is it?"

"WAKE UP, I SAID!"

Me: "Gloria, wake up! Someone's shouting from the door!"

Gloria: "Well, what should we do?"

"WAKE UP NOW!"

Me: "Just wait. I'm coming!"

Hence, I quickly opened the door: "Justin, is it you?"

Justin :"Thomas, Gloria, get up! We have been robbed!"

Me: "Robbed?!"

Justin: "Team Rocket barged in my cabin last night and stole most of our police euiqpment!"

Gloria: "Say what?"

Justin: "It's true! Get dressed up as fast as possible, we have to go and investigate!"

"Roger!"

By the time, Angela has come out of her cabin: "We can't let them get away with this, can't we?"

Justin: "Of course we can't! This equipment is of utmost importance. The lives of every single passenger are in risk by this thing."

Me: "Should we call the ship's security authorities?"

Justin: "WE are the security authorities! The private guards should not realize that there is a bomb up here!"

Angela: "We have to do it ourselves, then!"

Justin: "Right! Let's go to the cabin immediately! Return your Pokemon first, though."

We entered Justin's cabin from the broken door.

Justin: "Any issues while I was away?"

Darren: "No, Master!"

Justin: "I told you to fix the door!"

Farell: "It's impossible without the equipment, Master!"

Justin: "We have to fix it! We can't use this place as our base of operations if it has not a door!"

Gloria: "Master, should we call the authorities to fix it."

Justin: "NO AUTHORITIES! Even them approaching the cabin is dangerous. We have to fix it ourselves."

Angela: "Or move our base. I would be more than glad to give my cabin."

Me: "Ours as well!"

Justin: "That's not the problem! There are fingerprints of every single one of us everywhere!"

Angela: "Let's clean them!"

Justin: "I say we fix the door!"

Gloria: "Can't we have breakfast first?"

Everyone: "NO!"

Darren: "Door finished! What next?"

Gloria: "Find the equipment, idiot!"

Farell: "I like idiot more than air-head. That's it, Darren! I will call you idiot from now on!"

Gloria: "This is my catchphrase!"

Me: "You are out of topic! We have to get back the equipment!"

Angela: "Still, if we were able to do so, we would have pretty much dissolved the bomb by now!"

Justin: "Thanks for the comment, Angela! Can't we actually think of something?"

Darren: "We do, Master! We are processing the available data."

Farell: "Shut up, idiot!"

Gloria: "Hey, that's my…"

Me: "Out of topic!"

Angela: "Back to topic. Master, you are the thinking mind of the operation."

Justin: "You are right… Got it! we should go and eat something!"

Me: "Ex… Excuse me?"

Justin: "Angela was right! We can't find the equipment easily!"

Me: "But we have to find it!"

Gloria: "How?"

Me: "We had a plan, remember?"

Gloria: "I don't. Should I?"

Farell: "Thomas, we had no plan."

Justin: "Stop it! Let's just go for breakfast and feeding!"

Angela: "Breakfast done, feeding done… What now?"

Me: "We have to check the remaining cabins!"

Justin: "No, we don't!"

Farell: "Why is that so, Master?

Justin: "Team Rocket will expect us to check THOSE cabins! It's their bait!"

Angela: "Then where is the real thing, Master?"

Justin: "That's what we have to find out! Let's go to the base for some discussion…"

Justin: "This is the case… We have to stop looking around the cabins. Places like, say, the captain's rooms, are more possible candidates for the bomb."

Angela: "Access to such areas is restricted, though."

Gloria: "Maybe we should ask the auth…"

Me: "STOP IT!"

Justin: "Thomas's right! Let me think of a plan… Got it! Hear me closely…"

We are just outside the captain's rooms…

Justin: "Is the plan perfectly understood by anyone?...thinks a bit… Minus Darren and Gloria?"

Everyone (minus Darren/Gloria): "Yes, Master!"

Darren: "Why are we out of this?"

Farell: "Because you are out of this! Don't ask explanations…"

Justin: "Anyway, it was just a joke. Let's execute the plan… Now! Poliwrath, mission time!"

Upon Justin's command, my team (Me, Gloria and Angela) stepped in: "Excuse me, we came here to tell you that our key does not open the cabin's door."

One of the Captain's First Mates came towards me: "Excuse me, but these are the Captain's quarters. You are not allowed to be here."

Angela: "We know, but we had no other place to go."

FM: "What do you want from us? We can't fix the problem ourselves!"

Gloria: "Why not? You are three people here, the Captain included. Isn't one of you able to step down for a bit?"

FM: "There are other people responsible for such jobs, guys."

Me: "We know, but we can't find anyone at the security counter."

FM: "Let me make a request for someone to appear, then."

Gloria: "No, don't do such a thing!"

FM: "Excuse me? Why shouldn't i? It is their job, after all!"

Angela: "We would not like these people to risk their jobs, that's why!"

FM: "Don't worry about that. I can handle it myself."

Me: "Please. Help us yourself!"

Gloria: "Please!"

Angela: "Please!"

All of us: "Please!"

FM: "Okay! Let's make it to the cabin!"

Me: "Thank you, sir!"

Gloria: "Thank you!"

Angela: "Thank you!"

All of us: "Thank you!"

On our way to the cabin, Justin and Poliwrath "bumped" upon us. Justin gave us the signal, and we closed our eyes. His Poliwrath used Hypnosis.

FM: "I feel drowsy… Please, stop it…"

As soon as the First Mate was under Poliwrath's sway, Justin ordered: "Check the entirety of the quarters for a bomb."

FM: "Of course, sir."

Justin told us to leave. We did as he said.

At the cabin…

Farell and Darren were not there. Justin has sent them to check the storages.

The door cracked open, and Justin and Poliwrath entered: "No bomb at the quarters. Everything went okay with the plan."

Gloria: "That's a relief. Were I good?"

Justin: "For reasons unknown, you went all right with the mission. Good job, all of you!"

Gloria: "Thanks, Master!"

Me: "Master, what should we check next?"

Justin: "We should wait! Farell and Darren MUST return."

Farell and Darren finally returned…

Justin: "How did it go, guys?"

Darren: "No sightings, Master."

Justin: "Screw you, Team Rocket! Where are you hiding?"

Farell: "Don't lose your cool, Master."

Justin: "You are right. Instead of that, we should think up of a plan to find Team Rocket once and for all!"

Me: "Master, we have to decide where to check next!"

Justin: "Let me see… To the restaurant!"

Farell: "But, Master!"

Justin: "We are going to the restaurant for a plan. Let me explain…"

We were outside the restaurant…

Me: "That's the place! We have to split!"

Angela: "We have to pull this off right. Understood?"

Gloria: "Of course! Good luck to all of us!"

We finally split. I sat to a table somewhere in the middle. Soon enough, the waiter came to ask me: "Hello, sir, what would you like?"

I gave him an order, and he left. When the time was right, he brought the order and left once again. I put the plan in action Just then…

Me: "Excuse me!"

The waiter turned around, look at me, and came towards me

Waiter: "What's the matter?"

Me: "This dish has someone's hair on it."

He checked the dish, which it really had the hair (hehe, I put it…)

Waiter: "We are deeply sorry for this one, sir. Let me substitute…"

Me: "Substitute? Do you think that a simple substitution is enough?"

Waiter: "Excuse me, sir, but…"

Me: "Bring me the chef! Now!"

Waiter: "The chef?! If that's what you wish, come with me."

Me: "Of course I don't! Bring me the chef here!"

Waiter: "Here?!"

Me: "It is his obligation to come here, face to face with the client."

Waiter: "As you wish, sir. Let me inform him."

Finally, the chef came out…

Chef: "Do you have a probleme, monsieur?"

Me: "This dish had some of your hair in it!"

Chef: "Oh, mon Cherie! C'est tragique!"

Me: "Call it whatever you want, I am going to call the authorities."

Chef: "Oh non! Non les authoritees!"

Me: "Excuse me, but I am just going!"

I stood up and started moving towards the authorities' office. The chef and the waiter were chasing me, and it was finally time for Justin to break in. The same thing was planned to happen with Angela and Farell, as well as Gloria and Darren… though, the last group actually checks a restaurant already checked, because we don't have that much trust in them…

After going right outside the authorities' office, the chef stopped me:

Chef: "S il vous plait! S il vous plait! Don't tell them anything!"

Waiter: "We don't know how to persuade you to stop."

Me: "Well… I want you to prepare this, and this, and that as well! Without any hair on them, of course!"

Chef: "Surement! Let's return au restaurant."

By the time we returned to the restaurant. Justin was found sitting on a table. He gave me a signal that everything went allright but he still had no sightings. Finally, I sat at a table, and both of us had lunch.

After everyone's job was done, at the cabin…

Justin: "We can still not find anything. What a pain…"

Farell: "What should we do, Master?"

Justin: "Let's call it a day. We have to take a nap and prepare for the tournament."

Darren: "I already lost the tournament…"

So, finally, we returned to our rooms for the naps. I am feeling sleepy already…

Next time: The Ferry Tournament Continues!


	26. Primo rondo, secondo mondo

Chapter 26: Primo rondo, secondo mondo

Tuesday, 18 June 2013, afternoon…

LAST TIME: Justin bursted in our room to tell us that his police equipment was stolen! We didn't manage to retrieve it, but we were at least able to fix the broken door, protecting the base from trespassers. We then had food, before planning to infiltrate the Captain's quarters, as well as all of the ship's restaurants, searching for the bomb. To no avail…

THIS TIME: The Ferry Tournament continues, on its second day. We are going to find out the battle matchups, which will include me, Angela, Gloria and Justin this time. Does that mean we will have to battle each other right of the bat? Who of us will pass on to the second round?

Fabio: "BIenvenuto, everyone! Today's Tuesday, the secondo giorno of the Ferry Tornamento! The 8 remaining Trainers battle for a place in the Top Otto! No tempo lost, let's look at the bulletin board!"

Match 5: Thomas vs Farell

Me: "Our time has come! Farell, get ready for a great battle!"

"Sandshrew!"

Farell: "I am more than happy to battle with you."

Match 6: Gloria vs Ckavar

Gloria: "At least we face a stranger…"

"Azurill!"

Ckavar: "Strangers or not, I win!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Match 7: Angela vs Robert

Angela: "Robert, I have to inform you that I have won tons of times in here!"

Robert: "This won't be the case this time, though!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Match 8: Justin vs Ferrero

Justin: "Finally, we get to battle as well."

Ferrero: "My bird Pokemon will crush you!"

Justin: "Inside this stadium?! I don't think so!"

Fabio: "That's it! The battle matchups sono revelati! Let's make it to the quinto battle!"

Me: "Time for us to go, Farell!"

"Sandshrew!"

Farell: "Right! Let's have the battle of our lives!"

While making it to the battlefield, I had a strange feeling. Just then, I realized something. That dream I saw the last night before boarding the ship was in a tournament, and something exploded… Could it be THIS tournament? Could the explosion come out from THAT bomb?

Stressed than never before, I entered the battlefield.

Fabio: "On my destro e Thomas, il Pokemon Trainer who crashes tutti with his Sandshrew! On my sinistro e Farell, who solo usa Fighting-type Pokemon!"

Ref: "The fifth battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Me: "Farell uses Fighting-type Pokemon! So, Pidgeotto, crash test!"

Farell: "Hitmonchan, punch the grunts!"

Me: "Hitmonchan may have Thunder or Ice Punch. Pidgeotto, use Sand- Attack!"

Farell: "Go with Sky Uppercut!"

Me: "Dodge it with a Quick Attack!"

Fabio: "Pidgeotto dodges Himonchan's Sky Uppercut usando Quick Attack!"

Me: "Hit it with the Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto hit Hitmonchan, throwing it to the ground.

Me: "Finish it with Brave Bird!"

Ref: "Hitmonchan is unable to battle! Pidgeotto is the winner!"

Angela: "Thomas' battling skills are great!"

Gloria: "He has fought a Hitmonchan before, that's why."

Justin: "Whatever. What's important is that he is a strong Trainer!"

Farell: "Hitmonchan, return! Throh, punch the grunts!"

Me: "Another Pokemon from Unova?" I checked Throh at the Pokedex:

"Throh, the Judo Pokemon. When it tightens its belt, it becomes stronger. Wild Throh use vines to weave their own belts."

Fabio: "Farell brings anche un Pokemon da Unova! Due for total!"

Me: "I'm sticking with Pidgeotto! Farell, go on!"

Farell: "Throh, use Stone Edge!"

Me: "A Rock move?!"

Ref: "Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Throh is the winner!"

Gloria: "Farell got that one quite easily…"

Justin: "Pidgeotto had received recoil from the Brave Bird, that's why…"

Angela: "They are now 2 on 2…"

Me: "Pidgeotto, return! Sandshrew, crash test!"

Fabio: "Thomas usa Sandshrew!"

Farell: "That thing? Crush it with your most powerful Storm Throw!"

Me: "Oh no, you don't! Use Dig to escape!"

Fabio: "Sandshrew ha usato Dig to avoid Throh's Storm Throw!"

Me: "Now, use Dig to disrupt its balance!"

Sandshrew started digging holes under Throh's feet, causing it to collapse.

Fabio: "Thomas usa Sandshrew's attack perfettamente!"

Me: "Finish it with a Slash!"

Ref: "Throh is unable to battle! Sandshrew is the winner!"

Angela: "Thomas and Sandshrew use awesome tactics!"

Gloria: "They will be pretty tough to beat…"

Farell: "Throh, return! Now for my last! Lucario, punch the grunts!"

I checked Lucario at the Pokedex: "Lucario, the Aura Pokemon. It's said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect Auras. Even foes it could not otherwise see."

Me: "It is part-Steel. We can do it, Sandshrew!"

Farell: "I don't think so! Force Palm!"

Me: "Dodge it with Dig!"

Fabio :"Sandshrew dodges Lucario's Force Palm usando Dig!"

Me: "Now, hit it!"

Farell: "Of course not! Force Palm it!"

Lucario Force Palmed Sandshrew, knocking it out.

Ref: "Sandshrew is unable to battle! Lucario is the winner!"

Farell: "Lucario can detect Sandshrew's presence wherever it hides! It uses Aura!"

Me: "Dammit! Sandshrew, return! Now, my last Pokemon! Arcanine, crash test!"

Fabio: "Thomas ha usato Arcanine. Now it's uno ad uno!"

Farell: "Use Aura Sphere!"

Me: "Dodge and use Fire Fang!"

Farell: "Dodge as well, then Aura Sphere!"

Me: "Dodge and Fire Fang!"

Fabio: "I due Pokemon chase l'un l' altro!"

Me: "We can't chase around! Just dodge the Aura Spheres, without dodging!"

Farell: "You stop firing Aura Spheres, Lucario!"

Me: "Attacking right now will cause a chase all over again. We have to wait…"

Farell: "We have to wait as well…"

Fabio: "Incredibile! Thomas e Farell aspettano l'un l' altro to attack!"

Me: "Now! Extremespeed! And Fire Fang!"

Arcanine caught Lucario off-guard and hit it hard with a Fire Fang

Fabio: "I reflezioni di Thomas have paid off!"

Farell: "Encase yourself in a huge Aura Sphere!"

Me: "What's that?!"

Fabio: "Looks like Lucario ha usato Aura Sphere to shield itself while building up forza!"

Me: "We can't let that happen! Outrage!"

Farell: "Release the Aura Sphere!"

Ref: "Lucario is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner! The winner is Thomas!"

Fabio : "Thomas e in the secondo round! Tutti hail per Thomas!"

Gloria: "Thomas did great! It's my turn now!"

Angela: "Right! Go out there and do your best!"

Fabio: "On my destro e Gloria, the loud Coordinatore con il Azurill! On my sinistro e Ckavar, il uomo who usa Ghost-types!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Ref: "The sixth battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Gloria: "Ghost-types can't hit Normal-types! Pidgeotto, the stage is yours!"

Ckavar: "Gengar, second stage!"

Justin: "Etuart, third stage, Ckavar, second stage… Hmm…"

Gloria scanned Gengar: "Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains."

Gloria: "Easy! Use Brave Bird to hit Gengar hard!"

Ckavar: "Fade away, Gengar!"

Gloria: "What?"

Fabio: "Gengar avoids Pidgeotto's Wing Attack da disappearance. Ghost-type typicale!"

Ckavar : "Hit Pidgeotto with Sludge Bomb!"

Ref :"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Gengar is the winner!"

Me: "Poor Gloria. She just realizes the harshness of this battle."

Angela: "She is in real trouble…"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Gloria: "Pidgeotto, return! Sorry for this one. Ninetales, the stage is yours!"

Fabio : "Gloria usa Ninetales!"

Ckavar: "That's toast! Shadow Ball!"

Gloria: "Blast it away with a Heat Wave!"

Ninetales' Heat Wave pushed the Shadow Ball back into Gengar, hitting it with two attacks, one of which was super-effective.

Fabio: "Gloria usa Ninetales' moves effetivamente!"

Gloria: "Finish Gengar with a Dark Pulse!"

Ref: "Gengar is unable to battle! Ninetales is the winner!"

Angela : "She managed to pull it off…"

Farell: "Ninetales is her most powerful Pokemon after all…"

Justin :"Hmm…"

Ckavar: "Gengar, return! Dusknoir, second stage!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Gloria checked Dusknoir at the Pokedex: "Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokemon. This feared Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it."

Gloria: "Ninetales, no worries! Dark Pulse!"

Ckavar : "Protect!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Fabio: "Dusknoir ha usato Protect to negate Ninetales' Dark Pulse!"

Ckavar: "Use Toxic!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Toxic poisoned Ninetales

Gloria: "Dark Pulse!"

Ckavar: "Protect!"

Fabio: "Dusknoir is stalling the match, e Ninetales is losing forza!"

Gloria: "We have no choice! Overheat!"

Ckavar: "This may be deadly! Destiny Bond!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Me :"That was nice…"

Angela: "It's now one on one, though!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Fabio :" Tutti I due have solo un Pokemon! Who will win?"

Gloria: "Ninetales, return! You were great! Ivysaur…"

As soon as she was about to send Ivysaur out, though, Azurill interrupted her: "Azurill! Azurill!"

Gloria: "Oh, Azurill! Do you want to battle?"

"Azurill!"

Gloria: "Allright, then! You are Normal-type! Go on and do your best!"

Ckavar : "Dusknoir, you were great! Return! Yamask, second stage!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Gloria scanned Yamask: "Yamask, the Spirit Pokemon. These Pokémon arose from the spirits of people interred in graves in past ages. Each retains memories of its former life."

Gloria: "Ugh, this is creepy… Is it from Unova?"

Fabio: "Anche un Pokemon da Unova!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Gloria: "We have nothing to fear! Use Bubble!"

Ckavar: "Dodge and use Disable!"

Fabio: "Yamask ha prevent Azurill da usare Bubble!"

Gloria: "Ugh, that makes things difficult… Got it! Azurill, use Encore!"

Azurill performed its Encore

Fabio: "Yamask e obligato ad usare Disable! Usare Disable for a secondo time is not good! Ckavar ha problemi!"

Ckavar: "Dammit! Just make sure to dodge each and every one of its attacks. If it has anything else thatn Bubble after all…"

Gloria: "We do have! Azurill, use Bounce!"

Ckavar: "Bounce?! As simple as cake, dodge it!"

The battle went on and on as both Pokemon were unable to actually damage the other, until they were both tired out…

Fabio: "Tutti I due Pokemon are tired! Who will win?"

Gloria: "Azurill, you can do it!"

Ckavar: "Yamask, please do it!"

Both Pokemon struggled to get up, as Azurill suddenly started glowing

Gloria: "Is it evolving?!"

Azurill became a full-fledged Marill: "Marill!"

Gloria scanned Marill: "Marill, the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning."

She also scanned Marill for its moves: "This Marill is female, has the ability Huge Power, is best friends with you, evolves into Azumarill when its power level is high, and knows the moves Water Gun, Aqua Ring, Double-Edge and Rollout."

She scanned Marill's moves: "Water Gun is a Water-type attack shot from the user's mouth. Aqua Ring heals Marill by encasing it in a ring of water. Double-Edge is a powerful body-induced Normal-type attack, but causes the user to suffer recoil damage. Rollout is a Rock-type move that increases power the more it's used in succession."

Gloria: "That's it, Marill! Use Aqua Ring to encase yourself with water, and hit Yamask with Rollout!"

Fabio :"Marill is heading towards its opponent like a rolling water sphere!"

Ref: "Yamask is unable to battle! Marill is the winner! The winner is Gloria!"

Next time: Angela and Justin battle!


	27. A First Round Wrap-Up

Chapter 27: A First Round Wrap-Up

Tuesday, 18 June 2013…

LAST TIME: The Ferry Tournament's second day began, and the battle matchups were revealed. I and Gloria battled our way to the second round. I won it quite easily, but Gloria had more problems. Azurill saved the day by evolving into Marill.

THIS TIME: It's Angela's and Justin's time!

Fabio: "On my destroy e Angela, our Ferry Tornamento Expert! She has won this thing lots of times. On my sinistro e Robert, who usa solo Pokemon da Unova!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Ref: "The seventh battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Angela: "The best flyer in the world, Altaria!"

Robert: "Simipour, first stage!"

Justin: "First stage? Hmm…"

I scanned Simipour at the Pokedex: "Simipour, the Geyser Pokemon. The tuft on its head holds water. When the level runs low, it replenishes the tuft by siphoning up water with its tail.»

Angela: "That thing can have Ice Beam! Stay careful, Altaria!"

Robert: "Careful or not, here we come! Ice Beam!"

Altaria swiftly dodged it.

Fabio: "Angela ha predicto Ice Beam and Altaria dodged it effetivamente!"

Robert: "Use Acrobatics!"

Angela: "Use Dragon Pulse around yourself!"

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Fabio: "Angela ha usato Farell's Aura Sphere combo to get the tie!"

Farell: "Wow, she used my move!"

Me: "She is quite the powerful Trainer."

Gloria: "She will be a difficult opponent. I just can't find out how Victoria did beat her."

Victoria: "I will tell you! Because I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!"

"Vee!"

Gloria: "Idiot!"

Robert: "Simipour, return! Simisear, first stage!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

I scanned Simisear: "Simisear, the Ember Pokemon. It loves sweets because they become energy for the fire burning inside its body."

Angela: "I ask for a Water Field!"

Fabio: "Angela requesta un field di Aqua!"

The Water Field opened…

Angela: "Altaria, return! Face the most elegant swimmer, Milotic!"

Fabio: 'The battle continua! Simisear vs Milotic!"

Angela: "We have to be careful for Solarbeam!"

Robert: "Right! Simisear, use Solarbeam!"

Angela: "It takes time to charge. Use Surf!"

Fabio: "Milotic ha usato Surf. Robert e Simisear have un problema grande. Can they go past it?"

Robert: "We can! Use the Solarbeam! Now!"

Simisear unleashed the Solarbeam, which stopped the wave in its tracks.

Fabio: "Simisear was able to survive! Incredibile!"

Angela: "Then, its' time for plan B! Secret weapon Hypnosis!"

Milotic's Hypnosis caused Simisear to fall asleep.

Fabio: "Simisear dorma because of Hypnosis! Angela can do it!"

Angela: "Of course I can! Surf!"

Ref: "Simisear is unable to battle! The winner is Milotic!"

Me: "Her tactics are remarkable!"

Gloria: "Hate to say it, her skills far exceed ours…"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Robert: "Simisear, return! Simisage, first stage!"

I scanned Simisage: " Simisage, the Thorn Monkey. Ill tempered, it fights by swinging its barbed tail around wildly. The leaf growing on its head is very bitter."

Angela: "Let's keep on! Ice beam!"

Robert: 'Dodge and use Seed Bomb!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Simisage was able to get a clear hit on Milotic with Seed Bomb.

Angela: "We can't stand it! Dive into the water!"

Robert: "You cannot hide! Use Acrobatics to get rid of the water!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Fabio: "Simisage usa effetivamente Seed Bomb to evaporate the aqua!"

Angela: "Oh no! Use Hypnosis!"

Robert: "No, you don't! Finish it with a Seed Bomb!"

Ref: "Milotic is unable to battle! Simisage is the winner!"

Fabio: "Il field ritorna to normale!"

Me: "I can't believe how powerful Robert's Simisage is!"

Gloria: "Even someone as powerful as Angela has problems with it!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Fabio: "Finalmente, we have a uno ad uno battle!"

Angela: "And we will this one! Milotic, return! Face the fastest runner, Rapidash!"

Robert: "A Fire-type?! That's bad…"

Justin: "Hmm…"

Angela: "Use Flame Wheel!"

Robert: "Use Acrobatics to dodge it!"

Angela: "Turn around and hit it!"

Robert: "Give them a head-to-head clash!"

Justin: "Hmm…"

CLASH!

Fabio: "I due Pokemon have clashed! Both look molto stanchi from the impact!"

Angela: "You have the advantage, Rapidash! Give them your strongest Flare Blitz!"

Robert: "You give your strongest Acrobatics!"

Justin: "Hmm… Uh?"

Ref: "Simisage is unable to battle! Rapidash is the winner! The winner is Angela!"

Fabio: "Angela passa al secondo rondo! All hail per Angela!"

Me: "She did it! Great!"

Justin: "It's my turn now! No one will stand still!"

All: "Good luck!"

Fabio: "On my destro e Justin! Il usa battle moves from police movies! On my sinistro e Ferrero! Il solo usa Flying-types! Can he prevail in a stadium where Flying-types can't perform their best? Time to see!"

Ref: "The last battle of this Ferry Tournament's first round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Justin: "Ursaring, mission time!"

Ferrero: "Fearow, soar the skies!"

I scanned Fearow: "Fearow, the Beak Pokemon. Its huge and magnificent wings can keep it aloft in the sky. It can remain flying a whole day without landing."

Justin: "Ursaring, use Stone Edge!"

Ferrero: "Fly steep high to dodge it! Uh?!

Ref: "Fearow is unable to battle! Ursaring is the winner!"

Fabio: "Ferrero tried to soar high, but couldn't because of the ceiling! Questo field won't help!"

Ferrero: "Damnit! Fearow, return! Pidgeot, soar the skies!"

I scanned Pidgeot: "Pidgeot, the Bird Pokemon. The evolved form of Pidgeotto. It spreads its gorgeous wings widely to intimidate enemies. It races through the skies at Mach-2 speed."

Me: "That's why our Pidgeotto will evolve into!"

Gloria: "Great!"

Justin: "You continue saying "soar the skies" ? I'm sticking with Ursaring, pal!"

"Ursaring!"

Ferrero: "Use Agility!"

Justin: "Stone Edge!"

Ferrero: "Fade using Aerial Ace!"

Justin: "Uh?! Ursaring, take cover!"

Ferrero: "Brave Bird! Now!"

Ref: "Ursaring is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner!"

Me: "Great! That's a Pidgeot's power!"

Gloria: "That Aerial Ace move was great!"

Me: "I'm going to try to teach it to Pidgeotto as soon as we finish with the ship! It can be a great asset on my fourth Gym Battle!"

Justin: "Ursaring, you did your part! Scizor, mission time!"

Ferrero: "Pidgeot, return! Dodrio, soar the skies!"

Fabio: "Upon Scizor's entrance, Ferrero calls out Pidgeot e usa Dodrio in its place!"

I scanned Dodrio: "Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon. An odd species that is rarely found. The three heads respectively represent joy, sadness, and anger."

Justin: "That's it! Scizor, use Bullet Punch!"

Ferrero: "Dodrio, use… What?!"

Fabio: "Il Bullet Punch di Scizor e fast enough to hit bedore Ferrero was able to call a move!"

Ferrero: Damn it! Use Drill Peck!"

Justin: "Dodge it! And Bullet Punch!"

Ref: "Dodrio is unable to battle! Scizor is the winner!"

Me: "Justin's battle style is great!"

Angela: "Of course… blushes…"

Gloria: "Your boyfriend's sure's powerful!"

Angela: "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Ferrero: "Dodrio, return! Pidgeot, soar the skies!"

Justin: "Finally! Bullet Punch!"

Ferrero: "Finally! Brave Bird!"

Ref: "Scizor is unable to battle! Pidgeot is the winner!"

Justin: "How?!"

Ferrero: "Pidgeot is fast as well!"

By the time, though, Pidgey started collapsing

Justin: "Looks like the recoil was huge."

Pidgey finally collapsed.

Ref: "Pidgeot is unable to battle! Since Ferrero has no remaining Pokemon while Justin has, Justin is the winner by default!"

Fabio: "This awkward ending makes Justin enter the il second rondo! This concludes Tuesday's matches, as well as il primo rondo! Before going, though, we will reveal the secondo rondo's matchups! Attenzione al bulletin board!"

Match 1: Thomas vs Ralph

Me: "I get to battle Ralph?! Okay! The time has come, buddy!"

Ralph: "I was looking forward to it as well! Let's make it a battle worthy of being the first of the second round!"

Match 2: Casey vs Gloria

Casey: "I get to battle that bratgirl? I don't care! She is toast!"

Gloria: "IDIOT! Still, this is going to be one of the best battles ever!"

Match 3: Justin vs Gregory

Gregory: "You may have been good this time, but the future is different!"

Justin: "I don't think so!"

Angela: "Guys, wait! That means…"

Match 4: Angela vs Victoria

Angela: "I GET TO BATTLE VICTORIA!"

Victoria: "It will be an honor for you to have a chance to lose against me. Again!"

"Vee!"

Angela: "That's it! This time, I get my revenge!"

Fabio: "Questo conclude il primo rondo! As you can see, we are going to experience some pretty great battles! That is tomorrow, of course! Till then, buenanotte, and have a nice viaggio!"

Next time: Justin's Latest Plan


	28. It was All a Plan

Chapter 28: It was All a Plan

LAST TIME: The Ferry Tournament's first round has finally finished… Thomas, Gloria, Angela, Justin, Casey, Gregory, Ralph and Victoria have all made it to the second. There, the matchups will be Thomas vs Ralph, Casey vs Gloria, Justin vs Gregory and Angela vs Victoria…

THIS TIME: Even though the gang has decided to search for the bomb, Justin and his pals are nowhere to be found, and the kids start the search. Robert, Ckavar and Etuart (previously competitors in the Ferry Tournament, who have lost though) appear before our heroes, and secrets are revealed… On top of that, Sandshrew notices that his beloved has evolved into a Water-type…

Wednesday, 19 June 2013…

Gloria: "Thomas, wake up!"

I woke up to see Gloria all dressed up and ready to go: "What's up?"

Gloria: "Get ready! We have to get back the Pokemon and have breakfast!"

Me: "Okay with that, but how come you woke up and dressed up before me?"

Gloria: "Basically, I didn't sleep at all! More explanations at breakfast!"

At the breakfast hall, after receiving our Pokemon, together with Gloria and Angela…

Me: "You owe us an explanation, Gloria!"

Gloria: "Well, I was thinking about my battle with Casey… Plus the bomb…"

Angela: "As for the bomb… Where is Justin and the others?"

Me: "No clue… Maybe he is busy with his training for today's battle."

Gloria: "He should be busy about the bomb that is going to toast us on Friday!"

Angela: "Calm down, Gloria. I know you are stressed, but know what, I am more stressed than you! I get to battle Victoria!"

Me: "Okay, girls! We have breakfast, feed the Pokemon and then make it to the base in search of Justin."

Gloria: "Okay with me!"

Angela: "Okay as well! Just let's eat fast!"

At the Pokemon Park, for the Pokemon feeding…

Me: "Everyone, come out!"

Gloria: "You too as well!"

Angela: "Altaria and Rapidash, come out!"

All Pokemon came out, but there was one who was quite surprised: "Sandshrew?!"

"Marill! Marill!"

"Sandshrew…"

Gloria: "What's up?"

Me: "Sandshrew is surprised by Marill's evolution, that's all!"

Suddenly Sandshrew hits Marill with a Rollout, before going to hide, crying. Marill hides somewhere else, crying as well

I rushed towards Sandshrew: "What's up, Sandshrew?"

"SANDSHREW!" Sandshrew gave me a Rollout to the face, and I fell down.

"Ouch! That hurt! Listen, buddy, what is the problem with Azurill evolving? As you can see, she is still in love with you! She wouldn't be crying anymore!"

Sandshrew started imitating Marill's Water Gun attack.

Me: "I see… You fear her because she is a Water-type and you dislike water, right?"

"Sandshrew…"

Me: "But she is sad about your rejection as well! Don't you see? She loves you! There is no way she will hurt you!"

Sandshrew simply continued crying, without even looking at me or responding at my words.

Me: 'Okay, bud. You get a day-off from battling. Your food is over here. Eat whenever you want and whether you want . I am leaving you alone for a while."

With that, I returned to feed the other Pokemon: "Pidgeotto, Arcanine, you did great yesterday!"

Wartortle gave me a sad look: "Wartortle?"

Me: "Well, Wartortle. I know you didn't get to battle yesterday, but you are going to do so this time, as well as all of the others. Promise."

Wartortle eased up and started eating. I turned to face Pidgeotto and Arcanine: "You are going to battle again, both of you. Sandshrew gets the red card this time, because of the events with Marill. Allright?"

Both Pokemon assured me that they wanted to battle.

Me: "That's the spirit! Ralph stands no chance!"

The situation was not the same when it came to the girls, though. Pokemon and people were all stressed of having to battle opponents as strong as Casey and Victoria. I tried to change their mood: "Okay, no need to push yourselves. Just let the Pokemon eat, and then make it to Justin's cabin."

The girls agreed, and we left our Pokemon to eat, before returning them all at their Pokeballs (Sandshrew and Marill included…)

Outside Justin's cabin…

Knock- Knock!

Me: "Is anyone in?"

Gloria: "Master? Farell? Darren?"

Angela: "Isn't anyone in here?"

No response…

Gloria: "What should we do?"

Me: "We should leave them a sign to come and search us, if they return…"

As soon as we were about to leave the sign…

CRIME SCENE BEGINS…

Three men left the nearby cabin. We hid to watch the conversation. The three men were Etuart, Ckavar and Robert, from the Ferry Tournament.

Robert: "Be sure not to mess up again! We can't let Jackass find out!"

Ckavar/Etuart: "Roger, sir!"

Robert: "The boom is going to take place at the engine room. Just follow my orders and we will be okay!"

Ckavar/Etuart: "Roger, sir!"

Robert: "Time for our motto, cause who three are we?"

Ckavar: "We are the ones who make the stealing spree!"

Etuart: "'Cause all the evil is greatest to be!"

Robert: "My name is Robert, or better is Ro!"

Ckavar: "My name is Ckavar, or better is Cke!"

Etuart: "My name is Etuart, or better is Et!"

All: "Combine our forces, and you get Rocket! 'Cause we are Team Rocket, explosion you get!"

The three then ran away…

CRIME SCENE ENDS

Angela: "Can they be?! Team Rocket?!"

Me: "They look like the ones we saw back then, minus the hoods…"

Gloria: "They even have a motto! And they also said…"

Me: "The boom is going to take place at the engine room! We better hurry!"

Outside of the engine room. Two guards were outside the door…

Gloria: "How do we get in?"

Me: "Simple! Arcanine, come out! Ride up!"

We all rode upon Arcanine's back

Me: "Use Extremespeed to blast in without the guards noticing!"

PHEW!

Guard 1: "Did you hear that?"

Guard 2: "It's just coming from the burning fuel! Don't worry!"

CRIME SCENE BEGINS

We hid around to see Team Rocket, together with a bag (supposedly the bomb was in there) as well as… Justin, Farell and Darren!

Justin: "Was the job done all right, Robert?"

Robert: "Yes, from my part. I hope that it goes well from yours too…"

Justin: "Of course it does! I have the evidence over here! Ready and running! You give me the bomb, I give you the papers!"

Robert: "Listen, Justin, I never obey to other people's commands, but this time I have no choice…"

Justin: "You are a smart kid, after all… If you want to bomb something right, you have to find 3 kids to blame afterwards!"

As soon as we realized that Justin was fooling us all this time, just to blame us when the bomb was going to explode, we barged in: "Oh, no, you don't! Traitors!"

Justin: "Hahaha! At last, training has paid off!"

I asked in surprise: "Training?"

Justin: "Okay, guys, I have to tell you something. I was training you all along. Rocket, Ckavar and Etuart are not the real Team Rocket! And no bomb is going to explode on Friday! I just told you all these lies to find out if you are brave and loyal enough to fight the real threat!"

Me: "What I do know is that you are a psychotic villain!"

Justin: "Just wait to hear from me! The real Team Rocket threatened of an explosion at the Silver Island Contest Hall, on Saturday. This moment, they are not at the ship. I was unable to bring a proper set of troops, as it would arise suspicion. So, I only brought a team of five."

Me: "We don't believe you!"

Justin: "I had to get more loyal people. That's why I used you. Did you think of me as silly enough to make you search cabins and restaurants for a bomb?"

Me: "Well, mad people ask mad things!"

Justin: "I am not mad! It was a plan! Prearranged, from the very first moment! Still, I want your help! If you want to see Team Rocket finished once and for all, you have to believe me and do what I ask you to do!"

Gloria: "I would like to help, if I could!"

Angela: "Me too!"

Me: "Are you girls crazy?! You are going to side with a madman?!"

Angela: "I am in love with him and you know it!"

Gloria: "And I am sensitive enough to seek justice against Team Rocket. In contrary to a certain Thomas who just wants to toss off all the moments we had with these people! A person who wants to toss off these people, who tell him the truth and want his help! Don't you realize the mistake of your ways?"

Me: "My ways?! He tricked us all along! And you still trust him!"

Justin: "Thomas, please! I am a friend of yours! And you promised to help! That help can't be achieved without proper training. Think of it! Even now, I am not trying to hurt you! I never tried to hurt you, and I was sure that there was no threat in the ship before trying to recruit innocent kids from here!"

Me: "I still can't believe that a sane man can think and pull off all of this without any sort of remorse!"

Justin: "I always considered you friends! From the very first moment! Do you doubt it?"

Me: "Of course I do! Whoever you are, and whatever rate of IQ you have, just think of my side. If you were in my shoes, what did you do?"

Justin: "I would have been persuaded by now. Because I did whatever I could to show you that we were real friends! Please, clear your mind and think of it. Why would I meddle some kids outta nowhere in a bombing mission?"

Me: "I can give you two reasons! First, because you are mad, and second, because you want to blame us!"

Justin: "Haha! Would everyone believe that three happy-go-lucky kids planted a bomb? Just because I purposely said so to call you out of hiding and watch your reaction doesn't mean that I can really pull it off. I am not a psychic! I just use unorthodox tactics to confuse the culprits!"

Me: "Whatever! I won't make any ruckus right now, but I will not help you in anything until I find out that you tell the truth, plus, I will keep a sharp eye on you and your actions!"

Justin: "This is enough! You will be just persuaded when you see that no bomb explodes on Friday!"

Me: "I hope so! Now, as for you girls, let's leave them alone! It's lunch time after all!"

Justin: "Have a nice lunch! See you at the tournament! I hope you will forgive my ways."

Me: "We will see… When the time is right!"

NEXT TIME: Ferry Tournament: The Second Rounds Begins, I battle Ralph!


	29. Choked by Machoke,Charred by Charmeleon

Chapter 29: Choked by a Machoke, Charred by a Charmeleon

LAST TIME: Sandshrew found out that Marill has evolved and the two of them broke up. Meanwhile, we found out that Justin was using us for his plan… Though what we can't figure out is which is the plan…

THIS TIME: The Ferry Tournament's second round begins and I have to battle Ralph.

Wednesday, 19 June 2013, evening…

Fabio: "On my destro e Thomas, who beat Farell decisivamente! On my sinistro e Ralph, un Coordinatore who counts forza more than beauty!"

Ref: "The first battle of this Ferry Tournament's second round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

From the sidelines…

Gloria: "Thomas, do your best!"

Angela: "Rooting for ya' !"

Justin: "Crash them all, my friend!"

I just ignored Justin's last comment: "Wartortle, crash test!"

Ralph: "Machoke, join the party!"

Fabio: "I due Trainers usa their strongest Pokemon from the beginning!"

Me: "Warotrle, let's use Water Pulse!"

Ralph: "Block it with your arm, Machoke!"

Fabio: "Machoke's forza can completely block a special attack from working!"

Ralph: "Don't hide from me while using ranged attacks, Thomas! Close Combat!"

Me: "Wartortle! Dodge it with Aqua Jet!"

Ralph: "WHAAAT? Stop ignoring me and attack head-on!"

Fabio: "Thomas non permetta Ralph to usare close-range attacks! Can this be good for Machoke?"

Me: "No, it won't! Stop at the air and use Withdraw while falling down!"

Ralph: "He just messed up a strategy to increase his defense? He will pay for this! Machoke, go grab it when it falls and Seismic Toss!"

Me: "Except that we will use Aqua Jet to leave before falling!"

Wartortle tricked Machoke and went up once again.

Fabio: "Thomas ha trovato a method to increase Wartortle's Defense without it being hit!"

Gloria and the others starting clapping making a HUUUGE applause! Like I just pulled off the best plan ever or something.

Ralph: "How can he? Machoke! Jump and try to reach it!"

Me: "We are too fast to reach us with a simple jump! Leave and do the Withdraw trick again and again!"

Ralph: "I can't believe it! We have no way to touch that damned thing! Machoke, do something!"

Fabio: "Ralph has lost all hope. Wartortle is invunerabile!"

Me: "And now, go and hit it straight with an Aqua Jet!"

Ralph: "You give them a Close Combat!"

Me: "You have to endure this, Wartortle!"

Wartortle hit Machoke with Aqua Jet, but then was endlessly hit by Close Combat.

Fabio: "Looks like Thomas' patienza is no longer! And Wartortle receives damage because of it!"

Me: "I told you, after so many Withdraws, you can do it! Do it!"

Just then, Wartortle pushed Machoke back with a huge Water Pulse, staying alone in the middle of the field and becoming all blue.

Fabio: "Questa e Wartortle's Abilita, Torrento! It's Aqua moves' forza is immesuarbile!"

Me: "It sure is! Finish Machoke with your best Aqua Jet!"

Ref: "Machoke is unable to battle! Wartortle is the winner!"

Fabio: "As expected, Thomas beat uno dei Ralph's Pokemon!"

Gloria: "You are doing great, Thomas! Keep up the good work!"

Me: "I will. For sure!"

"Wartortle!"

Ralph: "Damn you… Machoke, return! Raticate, join the party!"

Fabio: "Raticate e Ralph's secondo Pokemon!"

Me: "From the previous match, it got Swords Dance, Hyper Fang and Zen Headbutt… I am sticking with Wartortle!"

"WARTORTLE!"

Fabio: "It's logicale for Thomas to stick con Wartortle, since it's still under the effeti of Torrento!"

Me: "That's right! And we use Water Gun!"

Ralph: "Double Team!"

Fabio: "Raticate ha creato copies of itself to confuse Wartortle!"

Me: "Where can it be? Wartortle, don't get off-guard!"

Ralph: "Swords Dance!"

Fabio: "Ralph us ail commozione to boost up Raticate's Attack!"

Me: "Just wait, Wartortle…"

Ralph: "No more waiting! Hyper Fang!"

Me: "Dodge it with Aqua Jet!"

Of course, Wartortle was more than able to dodge the Hyper Fang.

Ralph: "How can it surpass Raticate's Speed?!"

Me: "It's under the effects of Torrent, that's why!"

Ralph: "Damn you! Double Team! Again!"

Fabio: "Raticate e Wartortle continue hiding from one another. It's up to who of the due gets tired sooner!"

Me: "We can't get tired when under Torrent! Use your strongest Water Pulse and hit every single one of the copies!"

Ralph: "Use Swords Dance to make the Swords block the Water Pulse!"

Me: "Huh! Such a thing can't work… Wait?! It worked!"

Ralph: "I am a Coordinator after all!"

Fabio: "Ralph's strategy against Water Pulse shows off its talent as a Coordinatore!"

By the time, it looked like both Wartortle and Raticate were tired out…

Me: "Wartortle? How can you be tired out? You are under the effects of Torrent!"

Ralph: "That doesn't mean it's not still frail! Let's finish it in one attack, Thomas! Hyper Fang!"

Me: "When it comes to sheer power, we win! Aqua Jet!"

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Gloria and co.: "No sweat, Thomas! Just crush his Rhyhorn now!"

Ralph: "Ha! It looks like that, when it comes to sheer power, you tie…"

Me: "Still, I knocked out two of yours with only one of mine!"

Ralph: "So what? My Rhyhorn can beat anyone, now that his worst possible opponent, a Water type, is off!"

Me: "We will see so! Wartortle, return! Arcanine, crash test!"

Ralph: "Raticate, return! Rhyhorn, join the party!"

Fabio: "It's now Arcanine vs Rhyhorn! Thomas ha due Pokemon, ma Ralph's Rhyhorn is the ultimo! Can he beat due Pokemon con uno?"

Me: "He can't! To help things out, though, I will let you make the first move."

Ralph: "Of course I will! Use Dig!"

Me: "That's all?! Just stay ready to dodge it!"

Arcanine effectively dodged Dig after Dig, though the process tired both Pokemon out...

Fabio: "Things are looking bleak for tutti I due Pokemon!"

Ralph: "No longer! Use Take Down!"

Me: "Outrage!"

Ref: "Rhyhorn is unable to battle! Arcanine is the winner! The winner is Thomas!"

Fabio: "Thomas passa to I semi-finali! All hail per Thomas!"

Applause…

Ralph: "Oh, well… Rhyhorn, return!"

Me: "Arcanine, you were great! Return! It was a great battle, Ralph! Just make sure you do something about Machoke's range attack problems."

Ralph: "I will. Thank you for the advice, and good luck at the semi-final!"

Me: "Thank you a lot. Time for us to leave…"

While leaving, we bumped upon Casey and Gloria…

Casey: "Hey, Tommy! Even though that freak was quite a toast, you battled out with some nice strategies! Too bad you will stand helpless watching me performing even better ones to toast your girlfriend!"

Me: "Gloria's not my girlfriend! And my name's not Tommy!"

Ralph: "And I am not a freak! Understood?"

Casey: "I don't care!". He left in order to enter the battlefield. We found Gloria soon thereafter

Gloria: "You were great out there, Thomas! As for me…"

Ralph: "Hey, Gloria! I was there too! Am I that indifferent?"

Gloria: "You battled nice as well, Ralph! Surely better than me…"

Me: "Don't be that way! You can beat him, you just have to be cool and relaxed."

Gloria: "Easy to say… And even easier to do! I can beat him, and I will, no matter what!"

Me: "That's the spirit! Go get them!"

HIGH FIVE

By the time I returned to the sideline, the introductions were finished…

Ref: "The second battle of this Ferry Tournament's second round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Gloria: "Casey's known Pokemon are Pupitar and Poliwrath… Both of them are weak against Ivysaur! Ivysaur, the stage is yours!"

Fabio: "Gloria starts out usando her starter, Ivysaur!"

Casey: "You couldn't have made a worse mistake! Charmeleon, fight with might!"

Fabio: "Casey usa his own starter, Charmeleon!"

Gloria: "Casey's starter's that thing?" She scanned Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon. It lashes about with its tail to knock down its foe. It then tears up the fallen opponent with sharp claws."

Gloria: "It may be a Fire-type, but we can do it! Leech Seed!"

Casey: "Burn it with your Flamethrower!"

Fabio: "Charmeleon burns without problema the Leech Seed usando Flamethrower!"

Gloria: "Then, let's start with the combinations right away! Use Energy Ball and swallow it!"

Casey: "What's that? I don't care. Charmeleon, use Dig!"

Charmeleon dug his way into the ground

Gloria: "Get ready to use Solarbeam!"

Casey: "It's late, bratgirl! Dig up and burn it with Flamethrower!"

Flamethrower hit Ivysaur straight on, causing it a lot of damage

Fabio: "Casey's strategy works out! Ivysaur looks molto damaged!"

Ivysaur was barely able to stand up. Gloria was shouting all over the place: "You can do it! Activate your Overgrow!"

Ivysaur quickly turned green, activating its Ability

Fabio: "Once again, Ivysaur's Abilita kicks in!"

Casey: "I don't care! A Flamethrower is a Flamethrower!"

Gloria: "Except that this time, we cover it with Solarbeam!"

Solarbeam and Flamethrower collided, and Solarbeam took the upper hand, damaging Charmeleon badly.

Casey: "You did the job right, Charmeleon! Activate it now!"

Charmeleon immediately turned all red, activating Blaze

Fabio: "Looks like questo was Casey's strategy all along! Now, Charmeleon activated his Abilita, Blaze!"

Gloria: "Oh no! Use Synthesis to heal yourself!"

Casey: "Then you use Smokescreen to hide yourself!"

Fabio: "Looks like both Trainers are ready for something grande!"

Casey: "If you call a simple Flamethrower "grande", then let it be it! Flamethrower from the back!"

Ref: "Ivysaur is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner!"

Me :"Don't let that let you down! It was just a type disadvantage!"

Angela: "Whatever we tell her, she surely didn't expect to face a Charmeleon…"

Justin: "Thomas… Angela is right…"

Me: "Please don't talk to me, Justin!"

Fabio : "Casey set up the things with un win by his side! Let's see how will the battle continua!"

Gloria: "This way! Ivysaur, return! Too bad I can't use Marill… Ninetales, the stage is yours!"

Fabio: "That's it! Gloria usa Ninetales!"

Casey: "Charmeleon, return! Poliwrath, fight with might!"

Fabio: "E Casey smartly changes per Poliwrath!"

Gloria: "We still can do it, Ninetales!"

Casey: "I would normally not do it, but since I am battling such a pushover, let's go with Hypnosis!"

Gloria: "I am not a pushover. And we don't fall for Hypnosis! Close your eyes!"

Casey: "You are at least that smart… Water Pulse!"

Gloria: "Block it with Dark Pulse!"

Fabio: "Ninetales usa Dark Pulse to block the Water Pulse! It's a battle to the pulse!"

Gloria: "Time for us to attack! Extrasensory!"

Casey: "You dodge that thing!"

Fabio: "Casey keeps dodging the attacks di Gloria!"

Casey: "Here comes the time! You jump atop Ninetales and use Water Pulse on its head!"

In a split second, Ninetales took a Water Pulse to the face

Gloria: "I can't believe it has a way to break up our defense! Guess we have no choice! Overheat!"

Casey: "I know this can be painful , so cover yourself in a Water Pulse!"

Gloria: "What?!"

Fabio: "Amazing! Poliwrath usa Water Pulse to encase himself, like Farell and Thomas did before him!"

Casey: "Finish with a final Water Pulse!"

Ref: "Ninetales is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner!"

Me: "I can't believe he took off three! He has to beat everything with Pidgeotto!"

Angela: "This match is lost, Thomas!"

Gloria: "I can't believe it! Ninetales, return! Pidgeotto, the stage is Pupitar's!"

Fabio: "Gloria's humour is remarkabile, like Mr. Sukizo has said!"

Casey: "Just to piss you off, I won't use Pupitar! Instead… Poliwrath, return! Charmeleon, fight with might!"

Fabio: "It looks like Gloria's humour has paid off, and Casey usa Charmeleon instead!"

Gloria: "This makes things easier… Pidgeotto, use Brave Bird!"

Casey: "Right away?! Dig and dodge it!"

Gloria: "Uh?! Where is it?"

Casey: "Time to use Smokescreen from inside that hole!"

Fabio :"Casey's hiding strategy is impressionante!"

Gloria: "Use Gust to blow the smoke away…"

Casey: "It's late… Give Pidgeotto your best Blaze-boosted Flamethrower!"

Fabio: "Gloria gets a clear hit a Pidgeotto con Flamethrower!"

Gloria: "It has to be weak after all this battling! Finish it with your fastest Quick Attack!"

Casey: "Let's finish the match with a Slash!"

Ref: "Pidgeotto is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner! The winner is Casey!"

Fabio: "That's it! Casey e il secondo to make it ai semi-finali! Time for our third match!"

NEXT TIME: Justin vs Gregory, Angela vs Victoria!


	30. Angels to Victory!

Chapter 30: Angels to Victory!

LAST TIME: The Ferry Tournament's second round began! I battled Ralph and got a win quite easily, using my Wartortle's Torrent. But Casey versus Gloria was another story. Gloria started with Ivysaur since it was super-effective against all of Casey's known Pokemon, and was caught off-guard when Casey sent off his secret weapon and starter, Charmeleon…

THIS TIME: Me and Casey both ensured our places into the semi-finals. Now it's time for Angela. Justin, Greogry and Victoria to do their best. How will Angela fight against Victoria, and will she finally get her revenge?

Wednesday, 19 June 2013, evening…

Fabio: "On my destro is Justin! He is a police movie expert e usa such tactics when battling as well! On my sinistro is Gregory, il psychic ingenioso!"

Ref: "The third battle of this Ferry Tournament's second round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Justin: "Ursaring, mission time!"

Gregory: "Alakazam, feel the thrill!"

Fabio: "Il primo matchup e Ursaring versus Alakazam!"

Gregory: "Alakazam, use Psychic!"

Justin: "Use Faint Attack to escape, Ursaring!"

Fabio: "Justin ha un backup plan for Alakazam's Psychic! Can Alakazam handle it now?"

Gregory: "Of course! Use Kinesis to hide!"

Justin: "You can't hide from Faint Attack! Hit it!"

Ursaring gave Alakazam a clear hit, knocking it down

Fabio: "Alakazam has a difficolta to stand up! Can he continue the battling!"

Gregory: "Of course! Time for our hidden jewel! Recover!"

Fabio: "Amazing! Alakazam replenishes health usando Recover!"

Justin: "Just use Faint Attack once again! He can't do something else!"

Gregory: "You have to sustain it, Alakazam!"

Urasring got a clear hit once again, and Alakazam was once more in trouble

Fabio: "What is Gregory doing? Can he pull it off effetivamente?"

Justin: "We won't let it! Faint Attack with all your strength!"

Ref: "Alakazam is unable to battle! Ursaring wins!"

Fabio: "Looks like Ursaring did it! It looks stanco, though…"

Angela: "Go for it, Justin! You can do it!"

Gloria: "Do it! Go on and crush the rest of his team!"

Hearing the girls cheering him on that much, I was thinking if my reaction against Justin's treason was right. Maybe he was a better person than I thought. Anyway, my thoughts were interrupted…

Gregory: "Alakazam, you did great! Return! Mr. Mime, feel the thrill!"

Justin: "Ursaring, that's enough for now! Return! Scizor, mission time!"

Fabio: "Il match goes on, Ursaring vs Scizor!"

Gregory: "Mr. Mime, use Barrier!"

Justin: "As expected… Scizor, U-Turn!"

Scizor launched his U-Turn attack, before returning to its Pokeball. It didn't manage to hit a lot, though, due to Mr. Mime's Barrier.

Fabio: "What was that? Scizor ha usato U-turn to switch out! According to the rules, such kinds of returns are allowed."

Gregory: "Damn you, Justin! I should have foreseen that."

Justin: "Whatever! Poliwrath, mission time!"

Fabio: "E Justin reveals us a Poliwrath, like Casey before him! Can a Fighting-type do his own against Gregory's Psychic-types?"

Gregory: "Of course it cannot! Mr. Mime, use Psychic!"

Justin: "Use your Hypnosis to redirect the psychic waves!"

Fabio: "Interresante! Poliwrath's usa of Hypnosis to stop Psychic e simply interessante!"

Justin: "We have trained a lot for this! Now, use Hypnosis to make Mr. Mime sleep!"

Gregory: "Of course you don't! Close your eyes, Mr. Mime!"

Justin: "That's why I wanted it to do! Water Pulse!"

Fabio: "Looks like tutto questo was a trick per Justin to usare Water Pulse effetivamente! Signiore Mime…ugh, excuse me, Mr. Mime is hit hard!"

Ref: "Mr. Mime is unable to battle! Poliwrath is the winner!"

Gloria: "Justin is a hero!"

Me: "I guess…"

Gregory: "Mr. Mime, return! Time for our very last! Though, it's a blast! Xatu, feel the thrill!"

Justin: "Poliwrath, return! Scizor, mission time!"

Fabio: "Gregory's ultimo Pokemon e Xatu, who is pitted against Justin's Scizor!"

Justin: "It's just one Pokemon! We can do it! Scizor, Bullet Punch!"

Gregory: "We were expecting that. Dodge it."

Xatu successfully dodge the attack: "What?"

Gregory: "Air Slash!"

Justin: "U-Turn!"

Fabio: "Scizor ha partito con un U-Turn! Which Pokemon will Justin send out next?"

Justin: "It will be Ursaring! Misson time!"

Gregory: "Ursaring is weakened by its battle with Alakazam earlier. Just use Hypnosis, Xatu!"

Xatu stayed put, doing nothing.

Gregory: "Xatu, what's up? Did you foresee a loss for us?"

Justin: "It sure did! Faint Attack!"

Ref: "Xatu is unable to battle! Scizor is the winner! The winner is Justin!"

Fabio: "That's it, amici! Justin is on ai semi-finali! Now, time for our ultimo match!"

Angela: "That is me…"

Victoria: "And me!"

"Vee!"

Gloria: "The best of luck, Angela. You will need it."

Me: "You can beat her. I did it too, it's not that hard!"

Victoria: "It is! Because, I, Victoria, know the way to victory!"

"Vee!"

Angela: "Dream on! I will beat you! Because I have the most elegant swimmer, the fastest runner and the best flyer!"

Fabio: "Questa e un battle between two Ferry Tornamento Champions! Il ultimo Tornamento's finale, Angela e Victoria battle once again! Will Angela exact her revenge, or will Victoria win once again, continuing her non-losing streak of Contests and tornamentos?"

Victoria: "Of course I will win! Because, I, Victoria, know the way to victory!"

"Vee!"

Angela: "Dream on! I will beat you! Because I have the most elegant swimmer, the fastest runner and the best flyer!"

Ref: "The last battle of this Ferry Tournament's second round is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Angela: "The best flyer, Altaria!"

Victoria: "Vaporeon, way to win!"

Ralph: "What?! Is she doing the same mistakes as before?"

Me: "Same mistakes? What do you mean, Ralph?"

Ralph: "Last time, she started off with Altaria, and got quickly beat by Vaporeon's Aurora Beam…"

Gloria: "That's bad…"

Me: "Come on, guys, I am sure that Angela has a counter-strategy this time!"

Victoria: "I get the first move, like it or not! Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!"

Angela: "I really liked your move! Altaria, shield yourself with Dragon Pulse!"

Fabio: "Looks like Angela had a plan. She usa Altaria's Dragon Pulse like a shield once again!"

Victoria: "Damn it! We will have to improvise!"

"Vee!"

Victoria: "Use Aqua Ring and then Acid Armor!"

Fabio: "Victoria usa a Contest move to make Vaporeon invisible!"

Angela: "The Dragon Pulse still protects us!"

Victoria: "We can't use Aurora Beam again! Try Surf!"

Angela: "Blow the wave away with your Air Slash!"

Air Slash destroyed the wave and hit Vaporeon quite hard.

Victoria: "We will be healed by Aqua Ring! Try Aurora Beam again!"

Angela: "Silly of you. Dragon Pulse!"

Victoria: "Silly of YOU! Use Aurora Beam at the same spot you hit before!"

Angela: "That's bad! Turn around so that Vaporeon misses the spot!"

Victoria: "We can't miss the spot! Aurora Beam!"

Fabio: "Vaporeon ha usato Aurora Beam twice in the same spot, breaking Altaria's Dragon Pulse defense and hitting Altaria hard. Tutti I due Pokemon look stanchi now!"

Victoria: "We have Aqua Ring! Go on and Aurora Beam it at the same spot once again!"

Angela: "Altaria, protect that spot at all costs!"

Suddenly, Altaria started glowing, and a red sphere came out of its mouth

Angela: "You learned Draco Meteor! Just in time! Altaria, use Draco Meteor!"

Ref: "Vaporeon is unable to battle! Altaria is the winner!"

Fabio: "Altaria learned un nuovo move and managed to KO Vaporeon!"

Me: "Way to go, Angela! Crush she and her victory motto to the bone!"

Gloria: "That's called revenge, idiot!"

Ralph: "And she really pulled it off this time! With a bit of luck, she can win it!"

Justin: "Angela does not need luck to win!"

Victoria: "Just because you won one by sheer luck doesn't mean I lose! Vaporeon, return! Jolteon, way to win!"

Angela: "If it's Jolteon you choose, Altaria, return! Face the fastest runner, Rapidash!"

Fabio: "Il prossimo matchup e Jolteon versus Rapidash!"

Angela: "Set up with Agility!"

Victoria: "Hate to copy you, set up with Agility as well!"

Fabio: "Tutti I due Pokemon set up con Agility!"

Angela: "Yup, that's what we do! Flare Blitz!"

Victoria: "Dodge it!"

Fabio: "Tutto questo dodging happen in the blink of an eye. It is true that Jolteon and Rapidash are some of the fastest Pokemon, but even con Agility, we could not believe they can reach such speed!"

Angela: "Well, if she can dodge Flare Blitz, use Agility once again!"

Victoria: "You use Agility as well!"

Fabio: "Il speed raises even higher!"

Angela: "Flare Blitz! Again!"

Victoria: "Dodge it, Jolteon!"

Angela: "As I thought! Use Bounce, Rapidash!"

Fabio : "What is Rapidash doing? Il usa Bounce to make more of a Contest combinazione!"

Angela: "Not exactly! Combine it with Agility and go full-speed ahead!"

Victoria: "Stop it with Thunder Wave!"

Fabio: "Jolteon is hit hard, ma Rapidash is paralyzed! Which of the due can win it?"

Angela: "Shrug off the paralysis, Rapidash! Use Flare Blitz!"

Victoria: "Oh, no, you don't! Go and hit it with Thunder Fang!"

Ref: "Rapidash is unable to battle! Jolteon is the winner!"

Me: "That's bad…"

Gloria: "To think she was about to win it a while ago…"

Ralph: "Victoria is sure unpredictable!"

Justin: "No matter her behavior, she is still a quite competent Trainer…"

Me: "Not to mention of your behavior…"

Justin: "This is a tournament. Stop it."

Angela: "I can't believe I lost it! Rapidash, return! Sorry for this one. Now, face once again the best flyer of the world, Altaria!"

Victoria: "I stick with Jolteon!"

"Vee!"

Fabio: "That's it! Altaria versus Jolteon!"

Victoria: "No time to lose! Jolteon, go with a Thunder Wave!"

Angela: "Shield yourself with Dragon Pulse!"

Fabio: "Altaria usa once again her signature shield!"

Angela: "Now, try an Ice Beam to freeze it solid!"

Victoria: "Quick, Jolteon, dodge it!"

Angela: "Ice Beam again until you hit it!"

Victoria: "Dodge it again and again until you tire it out!"

Fabio : "Impressionante! Jolteon can't stop dodging Altaria's attacks. Questa e un battle of endurance."

Angela: "And it will be one we will win! Look at Jolteon! How tired it is!"

Angela was right. Jolteon was unable to stand up to its feet anymore.

Victoria: "Oh no! Jolteon, hit Altaria with Thunder Wave!"

Angela: "Shield yourself with Dragon Pulse! And then, finish with a Draco Meteor!"

Ref: "Jolteon is unable to battle! Altaria is the winner!"

Ralph: "That's it! Two on one!"

Me: "Not only that, it's Flareon versus Milotic!"

Victoria: "Damn you! It was such easier last time! Jolteon, return! Flareon, way to win!"

Angela: "Altaria, you were great! Return! Water field, please!"

Fabio: "Angela requesta un field d' Aqua! She is going to usare Milotic!"

The water field came up.

Angela: "Face the most elegant swimmer of the world, Milotic!"

Victoria: "As expected… Too bad we get to use Sunny Day!"

Flareon glowed all red, and harsh sunlight reverberated across the field

Angela: "Even if Water-type moves are weakened, we can still do it! Surf!"

Victoria: "Stop it with Solarbeam!"

Fabio: "Victoria stops the Surf con un Solarbeam!"

Angela: "Milotic, use Hypnosis!"

Victoria: "Close your eyes, Flareon!"

Angela: "That's the moment, Milotic! Use your Dragon Pulse!"

Victoria: "What?!"

Fabio: "Angela surprises us con un nuovo move! Dragon Pulse per Milotic! The sunlight has also faded!"

Me: "That's it, Angela! Go for it!"

Gloria: "The time has come! Take your revenge!"

Ralph: "Avenge us all against her!"

Justin: "Tear her to shreds!"

Angela: "You are right! Surf!"

Victoria: "NOOOOO!"

Ref: "Flareon is unable to battle! Milotic is the winner! The winner is Angela!"

Fabio: "That's it! Angela ha progresso ai semi-finali, getting her revenge along the way! Questa cataclysmica battle ha finito il secondo rondo! On ai semi-finali, amici! Before calling it a night for today as well, let's see the semi-finale matchups!"

Match 1: Casey vs Justin

Match 2: Thomas vs Angela

Casey: "This is starting to get serious… I don't care! You are toast, Justin!"

Justin: "Don't think so! I will stop your streak right on! Me and my police moves!"

Me: "I get to battle Angela?!"

Angela: "Well, Thomas, guess that was inevitable. Let's have the best battle ever fought! After all, no one can stop me now! I beat Victoria and got revenge!"

Me: "Don't forget that I have beat Victoria once! If you wish to win this one, you will have to fight hard!"

Angela: "See you tomorrow!"

Next time: Thomas and Justin: Together or Apart?


	31. Just in a Friend's Plight

Chapter 31: Just in a Friend's Plight

LAST TIME: The Ferry Tournament finished its second round. Justin and Gregory fought for the third spot in the top 4. After a short battle, Justin emerged victorious. Later on came the great match, Angela vs Victoria. A battle fought once before, this time Angela gets her revenge, with the help of Altaria's newly mastered move, Draco Meteor.

THIS TIME: Thomas and Justin: They were friends, then they split up, only to make and split up once again… Now, can they make up for yet another time? Meanwhile, there is Sandshrew and Marill… Will they get past the quarrels and become a couple once more?

Thursday, 20 June 2013…

Ring-ring!

Me: "What's up?! Gloria, have you put on an alarm clock?"

Gloria: "That's right! Come on, let's go!"

Me: "Go where, Gloria?"

Gloria: "Breakfast, feeding and immediately to the base!"

Me: "Base? Just don't tell me…"

Gloria: "Of course! We have to help Justin with his mission , otherwise we get fried on Saturday!"

Me: "Come on! I told you I have no intention of helping Justin with this "plan" of his…"

Gloria: "You have to believe him!"

Me: "I don't!"

Gloria: "But you told me that you will keep a close eye on him!"

Me: "Still, I have to sort things out for the tournament! I get to battle Angela, you know! Plus, there is the problem with Sandshrew!"

Gloria: "Oh, right, I forgot about this. I have similar issues with Marill!"

Me: "Okay, since we woke up early anyway, let's go down. We will see what will we do with Justin later…"

Gloria: "Right! Let's go!"

Me: "Better take our Pokemon from Nurse Joy first!"

After getting our healed Pokemon from Nurse Joy, we finally arrived at the restaurant. Angela was there…

Angela: "Hey, guys…"

Me: "Hey, Angela…"

Gloria: "Listen! Just because you are going to battle each other doesn't mean you are not friends! So, make up at once!"

Angela: "Gloria, calm down! There is no problem, indeed!"

Me: "She is right! It's just a battle!"

Gloria: "I guess so…"

Angela: "So, wanna stick with me for breakfast?"

Me: "Sure!"

While there, Victoria came towards us…

Victoria: "Hey, Angie! Listen, you may have won this time, but the first thing's the real thing! That so, I was the one who beat you! Because, I, Victoria, only know the way to victory!"

"Vee!"

Gloria: "Idiot!"

Victoria: "Hey, I'm not talking to you! After all, you lost as well! You have no right to speak up to me!"

Gloria: "I guess that makes us equal…"

Victoria: "NO WAY! Anyway, I have a dilemma, you know! Angela vs Thomas is a hard one, since I would like revenge from both! Just make sure to lose the tournament at all costs! See ya!"

"Vee!"

Me: "Like she did harm us or something with her words…"

Angela: "Vee…"

Feeding time!

Me: "Wartortle, Arcanine, Pidgeotto, Sandshrew, come out!"

Gloria: "Ivysaur, Ninetales, Pidgeotto, Marill, come out!"

Angela: "Rapidash, Altaria, come out!"

All Pokemon came out, greeting each other. My team gave Angela's a competitive look, while Angela's did the same. Gloria's Pokemon looked depressed, though…

Gloria: "Come on, guys! It doesn't matter that we lost! What matters is that we win the Silver Island Contest!"

All of her Pokemon cheered in conjunction.

Angela: "That is, if we survive the bombing…"

Me: "Hey, stop it! Do you really think that Justin's words are true?"

Angela: "Of course, have a problem?"

Me: "Maybe! Whatever, I think more possible that we are going to get bombed at the finals, tomorrow I mean."

Angela: "Whatever! I will prove you I am right on today's match! Right, team?"

Rapidash and Altaria replied positively.

Me: "I don't think so! In contrary, we are going to prove you we are right!"

All of my Pokemon replied positively as well. Except Sandshrew.

Me: "Hey, Sandshrew, what's up?"

Sandshrew looked at me, and then ran away. Upon seeing this, Gloria's Marill did the same.

Me: "Oh, boy! Sandshrew, please, you have to shrug it off! You are a great Pokemon, inside and outside of battle."

Gloria: "That applies for you as well, Marill! I know that you think that I am the reason you lost Sandshrew, but both of you should realize that I had no intention, plus, all this is a huge mistake!"

The two Pokemon came out, and gave a look at each other. They immediately turned away, facing us.

Me: "Well, Sandshrew, would you like to help me out in the battle against Angela?"

Sandshrew finally gave me a victory pose.

Me: "That's the spirit! Now, it's feeding time!"

Feeding and playing is over…

Gloria: "Done with all this. Still a lot of time till lunch. What now?"

Me: "Gloria, just say whatever you want to say directly."

Gloria: "I guess you are right. Shall we go to Justin's base?"

Angela: "Of course!"

Me: "No way!"

Gloria: "But you are one, while we are two! You have to come with us!"

Me: "Or leave you go alone!"

"Sandshrew!"

Gloria: "No way! You come with us, no word!"

"Marill!"

After lots of moaning, they persuaded me to go with them…

Justin's cabin (aka the base)…

Justin: "So, you decided to come, Thomas!"

Me: "Well, I did, but I am not going to do or say anything until you prove me you are right!"

Justin: "Well, well… Let me begin. Since you already know that all this was training, and we also know that Team Rocket is nowhere around here, we are not going to leave this place."

Angela :"Then, what should we do?"

Justin: "Simple! Two things! First, we figure out Saturday's plan, and second, we persuade Thomas to believe I am right!"

Me: "Dream on…"

Justin :"Whatever. Before beginning, let me tell you our data. Team Rocket will arrive tomorrow morning on Silver Island, by helicopter. The "stuff" will be with them. It is estimated that the planting will happen within Friday. Coincidentally, Friday, being June 21th, is the biggest day of the year. That means that there is going to be lots of daylight, which makes things both good and bad…"

Gloria: "Both good and bad?"

Justin: "Right! Because, as long as there is daylight, a smaller force of security guards will be guarding the place for a bigger time than the other days. Plus, there is a huge possibility of a computer shutdown on such days."

Farell: "Which brings us to…"

Justin: "To the fact that there is a slight chance of Team Rocket developing a computer virus, which will be released simultaneously with the bomb's planting! Other than that, there was really no reason for them to make the bombing at Silver Island, like, say, Vermilion."

Me: "Excuse me, but are you serious?"

Justin: "Of course I am. I know, my logic may be too complicated or simplistic for you, but after years of experience, such things are more or less detected at once."

Me: "Still, you say things that don't make sense."

Justin: "Poor Thomas, or maybe poor me. I thought you were trained enough to understand the meanings of my words. Unfortunately, it looks like everything I say will be in vain."

Farell: "No, Master! We realize exactly what you say!"

Darren: "Yes, Master!"

Justin: "I'm not sure about Darren, but anyway. Thomas, what I want you to realize is that I am right, even if you are not able to understand me."

Me :"How can I say you are right if I cannot understand you?"

Darren: "Simple! He speaks like that to make you realize that he is a police officer!"

Me: "Well, Darren, shut up. Go on, Justin."

Justin: "There is nothing to say. Just realized that. I will use no speech tricks or any other subtle way to persuade you. Instead, I will speak clearly. I consider you a friend, Thomas. I always considered you a friend, no matter the circumstances. I can't pull the mission off without you. You have to realize this. If you don't want to do this for me, just do it for the others. Gloria, Angela, and every one unlucky contestant or spectator who would die that day, were it not for your help."

Me: "Listen, Justin, I am already tired by your esssays… I am going to do it!"

Justin: "That's the way!"

Me: "Wait! I am doing it just because I want to help the others, especially the girls! I don't trust you yet, but I am maybe going to do so if I realize that you are right. That is, during the mission, of course."

Justin: "I am really glad to hear this! Howeverm your obedience is essential, for the progress of the mission."

Me: "I guess… Master."

Justin: "That's it! Now, it's time for a day-off! Lunch time!"

Next time: The Semi-Finals: Casey vs Justin!


	32. A Casey di Justin

Chapter 32: A Casey Di Justin

LAST TIME: Thomas and Justin finally made amends. Meanwhile, Thomas and Angela made a promise to make their battle one of their best, while Sandshrew and Marill finally decided to start helping their Trainers once again.

THIS TIME: The Ferry Tournament's semi-finals begin. The first one will be Casey vs Justin. Two Trainers who were both shown to be quite powerful on their own. Who will be able to win this match and make it to the finals, and who will have to stick to the third place match?

Thursday, 20 June 2013, evening…

Fabio: "Buongiorno, amici! It is Thursday, and we are here per I grandi semi-finali del Ferry Tornamento! That is, Casey versus Justin e Thomas versus Angela. Importante a notare e that even if they lose, il Trainers have a second chance to fight per il third place medale, called the bronze medale! No time lost, let's go on con il primo dei semi-finali!"

Casey and Justin stepped on the field.

Fabio :"On my destro e Casey, the unbeatable! On my sinistro e Justin, who usa moves from police movies! Tutti i due are competitor molto forzati! Who will secure uno dei due places nel finale?"

Ref: "The first semi-final of this Ferry Tournament's is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin! Since things start getting serious, the first Pokemon chosen and move will be automatically selected! So, first comes Justin!"

Justin: "Allright, I have no problem starting off! Poliwrath, mission time!"

Casey: "Time to make this interesting! Poliwrath, fight with might!"

Fabio: "I due Trainers usa il stesso Pokemon! Poliwrath versus Poliwrath! Begin!"

Justin: "Poliwrath, use Hypnosis!"

Casey: "Counter his Hypnosis with your Hypnosis!"

Fabio: "I due Hypnosis negate l'un l'altro!"

Justin: "I see. If that is, use Water Pulse!"

Casey: "Use Water Pulse as well!"

Fabio: "Again, I due attacks collide!"

Justin: "Use Dynamicpunch!"

Casey: "Dodge, and go with Dynamicpunch as well!"

Justin: "Just dodge his Dynamicpunch."

Fabio: "Once more, I due attacks do nothing!"

Justin: "We only have one choice! Ice Punch!"

Casey: "Dodge and Ice Punch!"

Justin: "Dodge the Ice Punch!"

Fabio: "Not only do I due Trainers reveal their Pokemon's fourth move, they also reveal that both Poliwraths have il stesso moveset!"

Meanwhile, both Poliwrath looked at each other daringly…

Justin: "Casey, should we make it head-to-head combat?"

Casey: "So make it! Let's both come close!"

Fabio: "I due Trainers ha deciso to convert quest a battle to a head-to-head match!"

Justin: "Dynamicpunch!"

Casey: "Dynamicpunch as well!"

Fabio: "That's it! Il primo clash. Usando Dynamicpunch! Tutti I due Pokemon are now confused!"

Justin: "Keep on with Dynamicpunch!"

Casey: "Keep on with Dynamicpunch as well!"

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Me: "A tie?! Damn it, I was sure that Justin's Poliwrath could make it!"

"Sandshrew…"

Casey: "I HEARD IT, TOMMY!"

Me: "NEVER EVER CALL ME TOMMY AGAIN!"

Casey: "I don't care…"

Justin: "Still, I am glad that Thomas finally believes in me."

Ref: "According to the rules, Justin has to send his Pokemon first once again."

Justin: "Allright! Poliwrath, return! Ursaring, mission time!"

Casey: "Poliwrath, return! Pupitar, fight with might!"

Fabio: "Ursaring versus Pupitar! Begin!"

Justin: "I guess I get first move once again! Use Hammer Arm!"

Casey: "We can't let that hit, Pupitar! Sandstorm!"

Fabio: "Ursaring ha revelato its fourth move Hammer Arm, even though it did nothing because of Pupitar's Sandstorm!"

Justin: "That is, use Faint Attack!"

Casey: "Just wait for it to hit, Pupitar!"

Justin: "Give them a hit now, Ursaring!"

Casey: "Block with a Stone Edge, Pupitar!"

Fabio: "That's bad! Pupitar gave un clear hit ad Ursaring con Stone Edge!"

Justin: "We can shrug it off after all this training, Ursaring! Now to think of a move…"

Casey: "No time for that! Use Earthquake!"

Justin: "Jump high to avoid the Earthquake's damage!"

Fabio: "Ursaring's jumping e remerkabile!"

Casey: "How can that be?!"

Justin: "Its called special training, pal!"

Casey: "I don't care. Go with a Stone Edge!"

Justin: "Dodge it using Faint Attack!"

Fabio: "Urasring dodged uno Stone Edge usando Faint Attack!"

Casey: "Damn you, Pupitar! You are such a useless Pokemon!"

Fabio: "Casey insults his Pokemon! His tactics may be harsh, but we are no judges to judge him!"

Casey: "Of course I am not insulting him! This is a way to persuade him to try harder!"

True to Casey's word, Pupitar starting glowing in a red light. It did not look like an evolution, mostly like a new move.

Ref: "Ursaring is unable to battle! Pupitar is the winner!"

Fabio: "Pupitar has learned Superforza! Excuse me, Superpower! Being a Fighting-type move, it was more than enough to knock out Ursaring!"

Me: "I can't believe Casey did win, even though he insulted his Pokemon publicly!"

Gloria: "Justin, you better avenge me by winning against him!"

Farell : "Go, Master!"

Darren: "Yes, Master!"

Robert: "Do your best, Master!"

Ckavar: "You are the greatest, Master!"

Etuart: "Crush down the one who beat me, master!"

Justin: "Ursaring, return! You did a great job! Scizor, mission time!"

Casey: "Pupitar, return! You were great! Sorry for the words, pal, but your new move makes up for the best! Still, it's time for another pal! Charmeleon, fight with might!"

Fabio: "As expected, Casey switched per Charmeleon! Since the battle is Charmeleon vs Scizor, it's quite obvious advantage-wise who wins it. Still, here we go! Charmeleon vs Scizor! Begin!"

Justin: "We get the first move! And this one's called Rock Smash!"

Casey: "Charmeleon, dodge it by digging to the ground!"

Fabio: "Usando Dig, Charmeleon has avoided Scizor's Rock Smash!"

Justin: "You fly high to avoid a Dig/Flamethrower combo!"

Fabio: "Justin ha predicto Casey's strategy and was able to avoid it totalmente!"

Casey: "Not for long! Jump high!"

Justin: "Wait? Can Charmeleon jump that high?"

Casey: "Looks like it does!"

Fabio: "Charmeleon's jumping skills are as remarkabile as Ursaring's before!"

Casey: "Now, use Flamethrower to hit Scizor at air level!"

Justin: "You dodge it using Bullet Punch!"

Casey: "Has Scizor that speed?"

Fabio: "Scizor's speed helps thing up con its Fuoco-type weakness!"

Casey: "Still, its moves can't damage us that much! Given that, we have time to move! Smokescreen!"

Fabio: "Charmeleon conceals the field usando Smokescreen!"

Justin: "Do you really think that we cannot see through smoke? Our special training remedies that as well! Rock Smash!"

Casey: "Try to dodge it, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon was unable to dodge it, though.

Fabio :"Looks like il Smokescreen was more of ahindrance than a bonus for Charmeleon!"

By the time, the smoke has cleaned out… Charmeleon was lying on the ground, hurt.

Casey: "Charmeleon, shrug it off and activate the stuff!"

Justin: "The stuff?! I guess I know what it is."

We did all know what it was… Charmeleon turned all red, blah blah, Blaze was activated, blah blah…

Fabio :"Charmeleon ha activato its Abilita Blaze (blah blah)…"

Casey: "Charmeleon, scorch Scizor with your best Flamethrower! (blah blah)"

Ref: "Scizor is unable to battle! Charmeleon is the winner! The winner is Casey!"

Angela: "Damn it! Justin lost!"

Gloria: "Damn it! Casey won!"

Me: "I will be sure to crush that Casey!"

"Sandshrew!"

Angela: "Not so fast! You do have to beat me first, you know!"

Me: "I know! I just consider you beat already!"

"Sandshrew!"

Angela: "Dream on! You are toast!"

Casey: "Hey, Angie! That's my line!"

Next time: I battle Angela! Get ready for surprises!


	33. A Shrew-d Angel!

Chapter 33: A Shrew-d Angel!

LAST TIME: Casey and Justin had their Ferry Tournament three on three semi-final battle. Poliwrath versus Polliwrath came first, and both Pokemon were knocked out. Later on came Ursaring versus Pupitar, and while Ursaring had the upper hand initially, Pupitar turned the tides after learning a new move: Superpower! Finally came Charmeleon vs Scizor. Despite the disadvantage, Scizor got the upper hand once again, though everything turned once again at the moment Charmeleon used its Blaze Ability. With that finished, Casey advances to the final, while Justin is on to the bronze medal match.

THIS TIME: The time for me and Angela to have our battle has come! Sandshrew, who had its self-esteem lowered and highered once again, is going to play a major role in the battle. Who will win? Who will stick to the bronze medal match? Stay tuned to see!"

Thursday, 20 June 2013, evening…

Fabio: "On my destro e Thomas, battling steadily his way to the top! On my sinistro e Angela, who tries to win il Tornamento once more, since she was finalmente able to beat Victoria!"

Ref: "The second semi-final of this Ferry Tournament's is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin! Since things start getting serious, the first Pokemon chosen and move will be automatically selected! So, first comes Thomas!"

Me: "Wartortle, crash test!"

Fabio :"Thomas starts up con his vintage! Let's see Angela's selezione!"

Angela: "Face the best flyer, Altaria!"

Fabio :"That is that! Wartortle versus Altaria! Begin!"

Me: 'Finally, the time has come, Angela! Wartortle, start out with Withdraw!"

Angela: "Your Withdraws block nothing from our special attacks! Dragon Pulse!"

Me: "Use Water Pulse shield!"

Fabio :"Usando il stesso shield combinazione, Wartortle avoids Dragon Pulse!"

Me: "Time for us to attack! Water Pulse!"

Angela: "Ha! Use Dragon Pulse!"

Fabio: "Water Pulse e Dragon Pulse collide without anyone hitting target!"

Me: "As expected! Withdraw, once again!"

Angela: "We will get nothing from waiting! Draco Meteor!"

Me: "As expected! Now, use Aqua Jet to shatter every one of the falling meteors!"

Angela: "What?!"

Fabio: "Wartortle shatters tutti I meteori uno by uno! Why is Wartortle doing that?"

Me: "Now, hit it with all momentum!"

Angela: "You use Dragon Pulse to shield yourself!"

…

Fabio: "Even though Altaria's Attack special has declined and Wartortle's momentum, it cannot penetrate il Dragon Pulse! Wait, what's questo?"

Wartortle's head strated glowing. It was not evolution. Looked more like of a new move. It hit Altaria pretty hard.

Fabio: "Wartortle has learned Skull Bash!"

I checked Skull Bash at the Pokedex: "Skull Bash is a Normal-type attack used by tackling the opponent with the user's head. The user has to lower his head or gain momentum before using the attack, though."

Me: "Neat! Wartortle, that was great!"

"Wartortle!"

Angela: "It's not that we have fallen yet! Use Air Slash!"

Me: "Dodge around using Aqua Jet!"

Angela: "Don't let come close for a hit! Keep on Air Slash!"

Me: "That's it! Keep up the momentum!"

Angela: "What?! Momentum, you said! Altaria, he is going to use Skull Bash!I know it's a risk on this field, but soar as high as you can!"

By the time, though, both Pokemon were exhausted. Wartortle started moving slower while Altaria was unable to fly high enough. Finally, both Pokemon fell to the ground.

Fabio: "Tutti I due Pokemon are stanchi! Which uno will stand up?"

Me: "Of course it will be us! Activate Torrent!"

Fabio: "Wartortle ha activato l' Abilita Torrent once more! Can this be il finito per Altaria?"

Me: "Of course! Hit it with your best Water Pulse!"

Ref: "Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Wartortle!"

Gloria :"That's it, Thomas! Go for the top!"

Justin: "You better make it, so we don't battle! Right?"

Ralph: "Go get 'em, Thomas!"

Victoria: "Better you both lose!"

"Vee!"

Casey: "I don't care. Both will give me a toast win, ending a toast tournament…"

Angela: "That was quite good, Thomas! Altaria, return! Water field, please!"

Fabio: "Looks like Angela is going to usare Milotic! Aqua field per Angela!"

Me: "Nice, Wartortle! We can use the water to our advantage as well!"

"War!"

Angela: "Face the most elegant swimmer, Milotic!"

Fabio: "Come expectanto! Wartortle versus Milotic! Begin!"

Me: "We get the first move once more! Since we are weakened up, let's go with Withdraw!"

Angela: "Use Dragon Pulse!"

Me: "Dodge it with an Aqua Jet!"

Fabio: "Wartortle keeps dodging Milotic's attacks!"

Angela: "Still, it cannot attack us! Dive!"

Me: "She is right… Okay, Wartortle, gather the last of your strength and try to use an Aqua Jet/Skull Bash combination!"

Fabio: "Wartortle is trying hard. Can it attack Milotic effetivamente?"

Angela: "Hit it with a Dragon Pulse to the head!"

Ref: "Wartortle is unable to battle! Milotic is the winner!"

Me: "Wartortle, return! Pidgeotto, crash test!"

Fabio: "Milotic versus Pidgeotto! Begin!"

Angela: "Dive back up and use Surf!"

Me: "Use Gust to blow the water away!"

Fabio: "Pidgeotto usa its wings to simply blow l' aqua away!"

Angela: "Okay, then! Ice Beam!"

Me: "Dodge it around!"

Fabio :"Pidgeotto facilmente dodges the Ice Beams!"

Angela: "Now…"

Me: "Now it's our time to attack! Brave Bird!"

Brave Bird hit Milotic quite hard.

Angela: "Hypnosis!"

Me: "Close your eyes! Fast!"

Angela: "Try one more Surf!"

Me: "Blow the Surf away once again!"

This time, though, due to its closed eyes, Pidgeotto was unable to blow the wave away and got crushed.

Me: "Damn it! Try a Brave Bird once again!"

Angela: "Shield yourself with Dragon Pulse!"

Pidgeotto gave it his all to launch a Brave Bird, but Milotic's Dragon Pulse shield was inpenetrable. After some time, Pidgeotto fell to the ground, injured.

Fabio : "Looks like this is il finito! Pidgeotto doesn't seem able to battle!"

Ref: "Pidgeotto is una…"

Me: "Wait! Pidgeotto may be still able to make it! You can hold your own, Pidgeotto! You have to!"

Fabio: "Thomas pleads his Pokemon to get up, to no avail."

Meanwhile, Gloria and the others cheered for me and Pidgeotto. Finally, Pidgeotto stood up once again, even though its injuries were apparent.

Me: "That's the way! One final Brave Bird!"

Angela: "Give them a Surf as well!"

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Fabio: "Amazing! Thomas e Angela now battle uno ad uno!"

Gloria: "Way to go, Thomas!"

Justin: "You can beat her, pal!"

Angela: "Hey, Justin! I thought you were with me on this one! Anyway, Milotic, return! Now, face the fastest runner, Rapidash!"

Me: "Pidgeotto, you return as well! Sandshrew, wanna go?"

"Sandshrew!"

Me: "That's the spirit! Sandshrew, crash test!"

Fabio: "Il ultimo battle e Rapidash versus Sandshrew! Begin!"

Me: "Use Defense Curl!"

Angela: "Use Flare Blitz straight away!"

Me: "Combine it with Rollout to increase the power!"

The two attacks clashed, and both Pokemon were quite hurt. Soon, I found out that straight attacking ain't enough.

Me: "Dig your way to the ground!"

Angela: "Use Agility to increase your Speed!"

Me: "Agility? Hit it with your Dig!"

Angela: "Use Bounce to sprang up!"

As soon as Sandshrew was about to hit, Rapidash used Bounce. When it hit…

Fabio: "Rapidash turned the tide and ha paralyzato Sandshrew!"

Me: "Paralyzed? How can that be?"

Angela: "Bounce's side-effect is causing paralysis!"

Me: "That's bad! Sandshrew, can you keep going?"

"Sandshrew…"

Fabio: "Sandshrew has its difficulty to lift up! Looks like il finito per Thomas!"

Me: "Oh, no! Sandshrew, stand up!"

Sandshrew tried to stand up and continue fighting, to no avail.

Angela: "It looks like we have bested you, Thomas!"

Ref: "Sandshrew is un… What?"

The referee's words were stopped as soon as Sandshrew started glowing.

Me: "Is it, evolution?!"

Sandshrew stood up and transformed into Sandslash.

Fabio: "Sandshrew ha evoluto into Sandslash!"

Angela: "Oh, no!"

I scanned Sandslash at the Pokedex: "Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon. It is adept at attacking with the spines on its back and its sharp claws while quickly scurrying about."

I next checked Sandslash's details: "This Sandslash is a male, has the Ability Sand Veil, does not evolve further, and has the moves Dig, Rock Slide, Night Slash and Slash."

The Pokedex also got information on the new moves: "Rock Slide is a Rock-type move in which Sandslash hurls rocks forming a slide, and sometimes causes the opponent to flinch. Night Slash is a Dark-type move that has a higher chance to get a critical hit."

Me: "Neat! Sandshrew, should we finish this one?"

"Sandslash!"

Angela: "We can still beat it, Rapidash! Flare Blitz!"

Me: "Dig to dodge it, Sandslash!"

Fabio: "As soon as Sandslash ha evoluto, il battle resumed in earnest!"

Me: "Hit it!"

Angela: "Dodge it with Bounce!"

Me: "Try your Rock Slide!"

Ref: "Rapidash is unable to battle! Sandshrew is the winner! The winner is Thomas!"

Fabio: "Il secondo finalista is Thomas! That gives us il microfinale Justin versus Angela e il finale Thomas versus Casey!"

Me: "We did it, Sandslash! No, you did this one! Thanks for getting me to the finals!"

"Sandslash!"

Me: "Still, should we tear Casey off?"

"Sandslash!"

Me: "That's the spirit! Sandslash, return!"

Angela: "Rapidash, return! Thomas, our battle was great! The best of luck against Casey!"

Me: "The best of luck against Justin as well! Don't worry, you deserve a medal."

Angela: "I;m not so sure… I have to battle Justin…"

Me: "Don't let love get over you! You have to go on and give your best!"

Angela: "You are right! Still, I don't love Justin!"

Me: "Whatever…"

Fabio: "Dismissed!"

Next time: Just before the finals…


	34. The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 34: Calm Before the Storm

Friday, 21 June 2013…

"Announcement! Since June 21 is the summer solstice, festivities will be held all dya on the ship's deck. Thank you."

Me: "Did he say festivities?"

"Marill?"

Gloria: "There is a festival! We have to go!"

Me: "Allright, allright! Just wait a minute!"

Angela (Shouting from the outside): "No minutes to spare! Get ready now!"

Breakfast time (After getting my Pokemon healed from Nurse Joy)…

Victoria: "Hello, guys! How's it going?"

Gloria: "Please, Victoria, we have no need of your babbling!"

Victoria: "Babbling? Of course not!"

"Vee!"

I looked at her in excitement: "Excuse me?! Do you have a twin sister or something?"

Victoria: "No, not at all! I am just psyched about the festival!"

Angela: "The festival? How come?!"

Victoria: "Because it is the summer solstice!"

"Vee!"

Me: "You still don't make sense! Why should you be like this just because it is summer solstice?"

Victoria: "You will see! Just come quickly! You should not miss it!"

Angela: "Allright, Vicky! Come with us and have breakfast!"

Victoria: "My name's not Vicky, but I am so happy to raise my voice. Let's just eat fast so we can get to the festival as early as possible!"

Me: "We should feed our Pokemon as well!"

Victoria: "We will do this at the festival! Just eat!"

At the festival…

Angela: "The pool is open! I should call out Milotic as well! Everyone, come out!"

Me: 'You too!"

Gloria: "You three!"

Victoria: "You four!"

All Pokemon came out. Marill immediately gave a look at the newly-evolved Sandslash.

"Marill?"

"Sandslash! Sandslash!"

"Mar…"

Gloria: "I guess there are lovebirds no longer…"

Me: "That's nice, since a Sandlash sticking at my arms is anything but nice…"

Meanwhile, Victoria's Flareon tried to make friends with Arcanine, Ninetales and Rapidash but they rejected her. Vaporeon jumped into the water where Wartortle, Marill and Milotic were playing, but they rejected her as well.

Victoria: "I see… My Pokemon look sad, even though they are out playing…"

Gloria: "Don't be that way, Victoria! You can become a better person if you wish!"

Victoria: "I haven't ever lost in an official battle till Angela…"

Angela: "Loss is a part of it as well. I was able to take it when Thomas beat me. There is no reason for you to be sad…"

Victoria: "Maybe… What do you guys say?"

Me: "Okay with me."

Gloria: "With me as well! Even though we are still rivals!"

Victoria: "Thank you for this one!"

"Vee!"

Victoria: "Now, for the grand moment…"

Me: "What kind of grand moment?"

Victoria: "It is the reason I brought you all here at the first place. Attention everyone!"

Every person out there turned to Victoria and Eevee.

Victoria: "Time for you to see a never-before-seen Pokemon. When Eevee faces the sun during the summer solstice, its ears become wings and it evolves into…"

Eevee started glowing, and I was all psyched that I will see it become an Espeon. But then came the unexpectable…

Victoria: "Allow me to present you Sylveon, the Flying-type evolution of Eevee!"

I immediately scanned Sylveon at the Pokedex: "There is no information on the Pokedex as of the fifth upgrade. Your petition will be sent to Version 6 for further investigation."

I was all about "Excuse me?"

Victoria turned and explained: "Sylveon was not discovered as a species until recently. It is still not in Pokedex order."

Me: "An unindentified Pokemon! That's great!"

"Syl!"

Victoria "Let me tell you some things about it. Sylveon is the eighth possible evolution of Eevee. As I said before, it happens when Eevee faces the sun during the summer solstice. It is a Flying-type Pokemon that bring utter happiness to its Trainer."

Gloria: "That's why you are not all grumpy right now."

Victoria: "Exactly! Thomas, how about you battle it with your Wartortle?"

Me: "Sylveon vs Wartortle? Umm… I want to use Wartortle for the finals against Casey. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

Right at that moment, Casey jumped in: "Sorry to disappoint you Tommy, but you won't win it at all. Right, Charmeleon?"

"Char!"

Charmeleon's fire looked stronger than ever. I asked Casey: "How come your Charmeleon looks that powerful?"

Casey replied in return: "You will see in the battle. It is a secret."

I was all about more psyched, until I realized: "My name's not Tommy!"

The bickering went on, until Victoria stopped us: "Stop fighting, boys!"

Casey: "You not tell me what to do! Don't think you are powerful just because you've got an unindentified Pokemon!"

Victoria: "I would ask you for a battle, had it not been for the final… I got another idea, though. Thomas, which of your Pokemon aren't you going to use for today's match?"

Me: "It will be Pidgeotto."

Victoria: "I see! Since you are not battling with it anyway, would you like to battle Pidgeotto vs Sylveon .Flying vs Flying could be great!"

Me: "Sorry to disappoint you once again, but we are atop a moving ship."

Victoria: "Guess you are right. Got it! I will use Sylveon for the whole Silver Island Contest! This way, Gloria will be the first of you to taste it in battle!"

Gloria: "Victoria will use an unindentified Pokemon against me?"

Angela: "Guess what, Vicky? I am in the Contest as well!"

Gloria: "Angela in it too?"

Me: "This is looking interesting…"

Just then, Justin and pals arrived: "Time for festival! How's it going?"

Me: "Long story. As you can see, Victoria got a change of heart and a new unindentified…"

Justin: "Sylveon …"

Victoria: "Huh, you know it?"

"Nin?"

Justin: "I guess… Whatever, Angela, are you ready for the grand match?"

Angela: "Uh…uh…We are not the grand match, Justin…"

Justin: "Whatever. Ready for what it is?"

Angela: "Uh… I guess…"

Justin: "Don't be all over like that! Just make it a battle worthy of the Top 4!"

Angela: "Sure! Bring it on!"

Right then, we were interrupted by the hummings of our starving Pokemon.

Me: "Oh no! We forgot to feed them!"

Justin: "You are right! Everyone, come out!"

Casey: "Let me feed mine alongside you! Poliwrath, Pupitar, come out!"

Angela: "Enough talking! Feeding time!"

Feeding was done and us humans decided to check out the festival…

Gloria: "Guys, I thought of something…"

Justin: "Bring it on, Gloria!"

Gloria: "Everyone of us is here, but where's Ralph?"

Angela pointed towards the right: "Look! He is there with Machoke!"

Ralph noticed us and approached: "How is it going, guys! Isn't the summer solstice great! Wait, what's that Pokemon over there, Victoria?"

Victoria: "She is Sylveon. A special evolution of Eevee!"

Ralph: "Neat! Let me scan it with…"

Me: "I tried it, man. No info."

Ralph: "Unindentified? That's great! Can we battle it, Victoria?"

"Machoke!"

Victoria: "Not now. If you are lucky enough, you are getting a taste of it at the Contest!"

Ralph: "That's even better! Fact!"

Justin interrupted: "I say we go to the restaurant for lunch. I have to tell you of something important."

Restaurant…

Victoria: "What?! Do you mean that I am in peril of not getting the fifth Ribbon on Silver Island?"

"Syl?"

Gloria: "Victoria, our lives are in peril!"

Ralph: "Wow, man, this mission will be great!"

Me: "Can you be just a bit more quiet around the place?"

Ralph: "I will. Excuse me."

Casey: "Still, why am I involved? I am just not coming to the Contest Hall! Leaving, see ya!"

Casey left, leaving us others back…

Justin: "Listen carefully… We have to find a way to disarm the bomb before the Contest starts at all! Otherwise…"

Gloria: "We get toast?"

Me: "That's an option."

Justin: "We just won't get the Contest started!"

Victoria: "No way this is going to happen! I am leaving!"

"Syl!"

Justin: "You stay here! That is, if you want the Contest to start safely…"

Victoria: "Allright, allright, you give me the plan."

Justin: "Listen carefully…"

Justin: "That's it! Understood!"

Ralph: "Perfectly! Guys, I am so psyched to be a part of this!"

Farell: "Master, should we include him in the plan?"

Justin: "He is the plan, Farell… Shut up and wait…"

That was when I found out that something was wrong. But if I wanted to see the Contest beginning and my nerves in the place so I don't lose the final, I had to keep on.

Me: "We plotted, we ate, what now?"

Justin: "Nap! After all, we get to have some fierce battling today!"

Ralph: "Right, right! See you later, guys!"

Gloria: "See you, Ralph!"

Ralph leaves it. Victoria comes next: "We are off as well. Ninfia, let's take the leave."

Angela: "Nice to see you too, Victoria."

Victoria: "I HEARD THAT!"

Back to the regular team, I asked Justin: "I heard you telling Farell something about Ralph."

Justin: "Please, don't tell the two of them anything."

Me: "I won't. Go on."

Justin: "You girls?"

Angela: "Confidential's confidential!"

Gloria: "Cowgirl is right."

Angela: "SHUT UP! Go on, Master!"

Justin: "I want Ralph to mess up so Team Rocket realizes we are there. What Team Rocket won't know is that you all are plain kids. They will think of you as agents. With the element of surprise, we catch them off guard and disarm!"

Me: "This plan sounds too simple and ridiculous."

Justin: "Thanks for the compliment."

Me: "Excuse me, but…"

Justin: "Listen up! I think of complicated plans, you get me wrong. I think of simple plans, you get me wrong again…"

Me: "That is, you just thought how to simply explain the most complicated plot you've ever got!"

Gloria: "Uh?"

Angela: 'Excuse me?"

Justin winked in agreement, and I found out that he was really a great agent with the most unorthodox tactics on his sleeve. That assured me that everything will go well, and that was important, since I get to battle my main rival today. Shrugging the thoughts off, I just said: "Well, the others left, shouldn't we make it too!"

Gloria: "Right! Still, you won't get out with these secrets of yours!"

NEXT TIME: (Justin vs Angela): St Valentine's special: A Battle for Love!


	35. The Flower of Love

Chapter 35: The Flower of Love

NOTE: Since timing was quite right, this chap will also be a St. Valentine's special. Yeah, it's the third-place final between Justin and Angela, but since these two have sorta a relationship, it is a nice way to blend both into the plot. The in-fic June time has nothing to do with all of this. Plus, I have to inform you that Act 2: Frenzy on Board, as you can see, will be a bit bigger than Act 1. I still have to write the Casey vs Thomas final (Chap 36), the Team Rocket plot (Chap 37), the Silver Island Contest (Chaps 38/39) and a farewell episode to kick it off(Chap 40).

Also, for anyone who does not know, Sylveon is not a Fakemon, but the upcoming Gen 6 evo of Eevee. Yeah, the whole summer solstice thing was fake, since we don't know how it evolves yet, but I may be able to edit it somehow when Gen 6 kicks in. Flying's not confirmed as well, but it looks like by the known screenshots.

Have a nice read!

Friday, 21 June 2013, afternoon…

Fabio: "Bienvenuto ai finali di questo Ferry Tornamento! Today, Casey and Thomas will per il Ferry Tornamento Medale d' Oro! Before that, though, Justin and Angela will battle per il Ferry Tornamento Medale di Bronzo!"

Applause all over the room.

Fabio: "Going on! Let's start con il primo match immediately! On my destro e Justin, who fights his best usando techniques from police movies! On my sinistro e Angela, who fights a game of love!"

Ref: The pre-final of this Ferry Tournament between Justin and Angela is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Justin: "Ursaring, mission time!"

Me: "Go for them, Justin!"

Ralph: "You are the best!"

Darren: "Do it Master!"

Angela: "Face the world's best flyer, Altaria, (my love…)"

Gloria: "You better win this one!"

Victoria: "You are the best, Angela!"

"Syl!"

Ref: "Ursaring vs Altaria! Begin! The first move goes to Justin!"

Justin: "Use Stone Edge, Ursaring!"

Angela: "Shield yourself with your Dragon Pulse!"

The shield kept Stone Edge from working.

Fabio: "It looks like Dragon Pulse can stop Stone Edge too!"

Gloria: "That's the way!"

Justin: "Damn it! Let's go stealth! Faint Attack!"

Angela: "Just keep the shield up!"

Fabio: "Everyone is waiting in espetanza!"

Justin: "Giga impact! Now!"

Me: "That was great!"

Giga Impact hit Altaria, sending it crushing into the ground.

Gloria: "Oh no, that's bad!"

Fabio: "Ursaring lands il primo hit!"

Angela: "But we will land the last! Draco Meteor!"

Justin: "Dodge every single one of them using a Faint Attack!"

Ursaring managed to dodge the falling meteors.

Fabio: "Ursaring was able to dodge a super forza Draco Meteor!"

Me: "Keep it up, Justin!"

Farell: "You can beat her, Master!"

Angela: "Damn you! Use what remains of your power to shield yourself!"

Justin: "Ain't enough! Hammer Arm the shield to shreds!"

The shield cracked open.

Fabio: "Altaria lost its precioso shield!"

Justin: "And now for a final Stone Edge!"

Ref: "Altaria is unable to battle! Ursaring is the winner!"

Me: "You can crush her, Justin!"

Gloria: "Excuse me, but why are you that eager to see Angela crushed?"

Me: "It's a boys vs girls issue, that's why!"

Gloria: "They are in love, you know!"

Me: "It doesn't matter!"

Gloria: "It is!"

Me: "Come on! We are out of topic!"

Angela: "Altaria, return! Water field, please!"

Ref: "Petition accepted!"

Fabio: "Angela ha requesto Aqua field per usare Milotic!"

Justin: "We know that! Ursaring, you did great! Return! Poliwrath, mission time!"

Angela: "Face the most elegant swimmer, Milotic, my love…"

Ref: "Poliwrath vs Milotic! Begin!"

Justin: "Use Hypnosis!"

Angela: "Counter Hypnosis with Hypnosis!"

The two Hypnoses collide and negate each other.

Me: "They are even!"

Fabio: "Hypnosis e Hypnosis collide! Remarkabile!"

Justin: " Go with DynamicPunch!"

Angela: "Dive into the water!"

Justin: "As expected! Use Water Pulse to confuse it!"

Angela: "Counter that with your Water Pulse!"

The Water Pulses collide.

Gloria: "Even once again!"

Ralph: "Even then, Justin has the upper hand!"

Fabio: "I due Pokemon are even once again!"

Justin: "Not exactly! Ice Punch its head while it's caught off-guard!"

Poliwrath swiftly froze Milotic's head.

Angela: "That's bad! Is Milotic okay?"

Milotic seemed troubled.

Me: "Keep pushing, Justin!"

Gloria: "You better shrug it off, Angela!"

Angela: "I can't do anything! Milotic, use Dragon Pulse or something!"

Justin: "DynamicPunch from behind!"

Poliwrath gave one more hit from behind, but it looked like it did zero damage to Milotic. It stopped it from using the Dragon Pulse (or something), though.

Justin: "Oh, no! It's Marvel Scale!"

Fabio: "Milotic's Abilita, Marvel Scale kicked in! When Milotic is afflicted by a status such as freeze, its Defense forza increases!"

Gloria: "That's a great Ability! Keep up the good work, Angela!"

Ralph: "I am officially impressed."

Angela: "Use Hypnosis to put Poliwrath to sleep!"

Justin: "Use Hypnosis as well!"

The two Pokemon used Hypnosis on each other, causing a double hypnosis effect.

Fabio: "It looks like tutti I due Pokemon sono under the effete of Hypnosis!"

Ref: "For a double Hypnosis, a tie is pre-decided! Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Me: "That was weird, but Justin's got the upper hand."

Gloria: "Don't think so! Scizor can do anything against Rapidash!"

Meanwhile, the Water field was removed.

Angela: "Milotic, return! Face the fastest runner, Rapidash, my love!"

Justin: "Poliwrath, return! Scizor, mission time!"

Me: "What?! Scizor vs Rapidash?"

Gloria: "He is doing to ease up Angela."

Me: "It's not a date, it's a battle!"

Victoria: "What's done can't be undone! He chose Scizor, he sticks with Scizor!"

Ref: "Scizor vs Rapidash! Begin!"

Angela did the unexpected, though: "Wait! He should not use Scizor, it's weak against Rapidash and he knows it!"

Justin: "Got a problem with my strategy?"

Angela: "You are doing it just because you know that I love you!"

Justin: "Whatever! I chose Scizor, that's that!"

Ref: "Now that it's settled, begin!"

Justin: "Rock Smash!"

Angela: "Dodge it using Agility!"

Fabio: "The action has started! Both Pokemon ran around a max tempo!"

Gloria: "Beat up the heat!"

Angela: "We attack this time! Flare Blitz!"

Justin: "You don't! Dodge it and Bullet Punch!"

Me: "That's the way!"

Farell : "Do your best, Master!"

Bullet Punch hit Rapidash, but wasn't effective due to typing.

Angela: "That was nothing, Rapidash! Bounce!"

Fabio: "Rapidash bounces in the air!"

Justin: "We will follow, then! Up and Bullet Punch!"

Angela: "Hit up with Bounce!"

Bullet Punch and Bounce collide, and both Pokemon receive minor damage.

Fabio: "Scizor e Rapidash keep clashing!"

Angela: "Flare Blitz! One last time!"

Justin: "Don't think so! Bullet Punch… lightly…"

Me: "Lightly?"

Gloria: "He is going to deliberately lose it, no doubt!"

Angela: "The battle's a battle! You hit full force!"

Ref: "Scizor is unable to battle! Rapidash is the winner!"

Fabio: "Scizor was beat out! It's now uno ad uno!"

Me: "Why do you go lightly, Justin!"

Justin: "It's not of your matter!"

Angela: "It is of mine! I don't care of what you do, I am not losing to you,dear!"

Justin: "That's it! Let's play this one fair and square! Scizor, return! Ursaring, mission time!"

Ref : "Last battle: Ursaring vs Rapidash!"

Justin: "We get the first move! Stone Edge!"

Angela: "Dodge it with Agility!"

Justin: "Follow with Faint Attack!"

Fabio: "I due are back to their running game!"

Angela: "We will win it! Bounce!"

Justin: "Get ready for a Giga Impact!"

Angela :"Bounce Back!"

Justin: "Hit!"

The two Pokemon clashed once again, tiring each other to the extreme.

Fabio: "That was a clash! Tutti i due sono stanchi!"

Justin: "You can fight it, Ursaring! Giga Impact! One last time!"

Angela: "You too, Rapidash! Flare Blitz! One last time!"

CLASH!

Ref: "Rapidash is unable to battle! The winner is Justin!"

Me: "You did it, pal! Medal's on!"

Farell: "You are the greatest, Master!"

Gloria: "Damn it, Angela lost! Still, Justin won!"

Victoria :"They are such a great couple!"

"Syl!"

Ralph: "That was the most lightning-fast battle I have ever seen! I am officially impressed!

Angela :"Oh, boy! That was good! Rapidash, return! Justin…"

Justin: "Ursaring, return! Angela…"

Angela: "I love you…"

Justin: "Me too…"

Going to ki… stopped!

Fabio: "Justin will get his Ferry Tornamento Medale later, con Thomas e Casey! Now, to il grand finale!"

Casey: "Get ready to be toast!"

Me: "I don't think so! Tonight we dine in Medal war!"

Next time: The Grand Final!


	36. A Dream Come True

Chapter 36: A Dream Come True

Fabio: "On my destro e Casey e on my sinistro e Thomas! Who of the due Trainers will reach the top! Il finale has come!"

Meanwhile, we took our spots to the battlefield. While there, I had a strange feeling… Something like having seen this before… That's when I shouted: "It's the dream!"

Casey asked me in surprise: "What is it, Tommy?"

Me: "Nothing at all. Let's go on."

Right after that, the referee started speaking: "The final battle…"

He was interrupted by a blackout, which put all lights down.

Ref: "We are experiencing a major blackout! The match is interuupted!"

Fabio tried to appease the crowd: "No worries, people! Everything is under control!"

Some of the crowd started shouting in fear. Others, more fearless, mentioned something else, though: "You are not speaking Italian!"

Fabio had to answer: "Okay, that's it, I lied! I am not Italian, and I am not even a commentator!"

Suddenly, a huge spotlight shined upon Fabio. He put off his regular costume and came out with a Team Rocket uniform.

Fabio: "Hahahahaha! I am a member of the villainous Team Rocket!"

I was shocked by the revelation, of course. I turned otwards Justin and asked: "Justin, what's with him?"

Justin replied from the sidelines: "I don't know!"

The girls were shouting: "No worried, Thomas! Whatever it is, we will figure it out!"

On top of that, we had Casey shouting at me: "Justin told me that you will not involve me in this one!"

Me: "That was unexpected!"

Back to the side, Fabio started babbling: "You fools! You thought that no explosion was going to take place, didn't you!"

The crowd was shouting in fear: "Explosion?"

Fabio continued: "Right, fools! I am a Team Rocket member, and I present you the bomb that will destroy this ship!"

Justin kept on: "We can't afford it! Listen to me, people! I am not a police movie maniac! I am an undercover International Police Agent! Team, let's overthrow him! It doesn't matter we have been caught off guard!"

Me: "Yes, Master! Pidgeotto, crash test! Use Gust to blow Fabio away from the bomb!"

Justin: "Ursaring, mission time! Use Hammer Arm to break the bomb!"

Pidgeotto was able to drive Fabio away, but we had no luck with destroying the bomb, as Fabio took the bomb with him. He immediately set it on, giving us only 10 minutes to do the job.

Fabio shouted out: "Team, you go down there and battle them off as well!"

Suddenly, around 12 men from the sidelines, disguised as normal citizens, jumped off and into the battlefield. Our team (Casey included) jumped into the field as well!

I was called to battle one of the Grunts with Pidgeotto. She sent out a Pokemon: "Golbat, come out!"

I scanned Golbat at the Pokedex :"Golbat, the Bat Pokemon. It clamps down on its prey with needle-sharp fangs and drains over 10 ounces of blood in one gulp."

Grunt: "Golbat, use Air Cutter!"

Me: "Blow it away with Gust!"

Gust blew the Air Cutter back to Golbat, damaging it with its own move.

Grunt: "Supersonic!"

Me: "Blow it back to it with Gust!"

Again, that made Golbat confused.

Grunt: "Damn you! Shrug it off and attack!"

Me: "No way! Finish it with Brave Bird!"

Brave Bird knocked out Golbat. With the Grunt out of the way, I proceeded to the bomb.

Meanwhile, a male Grunt has defeated Darren. He proceeded with his Golbat to attack me.

Grunt: "Supersonic it!"

This time, I was unable to keep it from being confused. Meanwhile, Fabio and Justin battled…

Fabio: "Weavile, use Night Slash!"

Justin: "Ursaring, dodge and Hammer Arm!"

Fabio: "When it comes to speed, we rule! Dodge it and try Night Slash again!"

Justin: "I know you are tired from the previous battle, but we have to win it! Hammer Arm! Again!"

Looking at Justin's battle distracted me from my post, though. Grunt's Golbat started attacking endlessly Pidgeotto with Air Cutters.

Me: "Pidgeotto, return!". After that, I was about to ran back, when Gloria entered the scene with her Ivysaur. "Energy Ball!"

Grunt: "Ha! We have a huge advantage over you! Air Cutter!"

Air Cutter and Energy Ball collided. Meanwhile, Fabio's Weavile has defeated Justin's Ursaring. The bomb started ringing: "5 minutes till self-destruction."

Right then, I figured a plan out. I had to sneak behind all grunts unseen, while the others were occupying them. It worked out at first, until Fabio and Weavile turned back and spotted me.

Fabio: "One more step and I order Weavile to Night Slash the bomb!"

Me: "Okay, okay, got it! I'm stuck here!"

Hopefully, I got some help from Victoria: "Sylveon, use Air Slash to stop Fabio!"

The plan worked perfectly, but we were still not done. There were only 3 minutes remaining and only me and Victoria were able to dissolve the bomb. That is, if we knew how.

Me: "Thanks for earlier, Victoria! What now?"

Victoria: "Wait a minute! I've got a plan! Jolteon, way to win! Drain all electricity from the bomb to stop it from working!"

Jolteon tried to do the trick, but it did nothing. I told her: "The bomb is not run by electricity!"

Victoria: "That means, it is ignition-based! Vaporeon, way to win! Soak the whole bomb to stop it from working!"

Vaporeon tried as well, but to no avail. The wrapping metal was too strong.

Me: "Send out Flareon to burn the outside!"

Victoria: "You are right! Flareon, way…What is happening?"

It turned out that Fabio has gathered all the Grunts and is now stealing our Pokeballs using a giant magnet: "Haha! I' ve got all Pokemon now!"

Gloria and Ivysaur were still out, though: "Use Solarbema to burn the magnet!"

Fabio: "Oh no!"

BOOM!

Justin: "That's it! The magnet's off, and Team Rocket's down! Time to dissolve the bomb! Let me handle it!"

Bomb alert: "10 seconds!"

Justin: "Just wait! This cable!"

"8 seconds!"

Gloria: "Are you sure you can do it, Justin!"

Justin: "Sure! Let me work!"

"6 seconds!"

Angela: "No need to do it, my love!"

Casey: "If you don't do it, we will be toast!"

"2 seconds!"

Justin: "This one… Finished!"

"Bomb deactivated."

Victoria: "Hmph, he dissolved it!"

Ralph: "I am officially impressed!"

Meanwhile, the power went back on and Captain with First Mate arrived.

Captain: "Is everything okay?"

Justin: "Sure! Just, we don't have an announcer for the final!"

Captain: "That's a relief! People, stay calm! No longer a threat! Listen, I take these into custody! Now, find an announcer willing to comment on the final and finish this tournament! It will be a huge strike to the ship's prestige if a Tournament does not conclude in time!"

Angela just then bumped in: "Uncle, can I announce!"

I asked: "Uncle?"

Angela: "I am the Captain's niece! Didn't you know?"

Captain: "That's not the case right now! I have no problem with you announcing! Just go on!"

Angela: "Thanks, uncle!"

Angela: "Now, time for the grand final! On my right is Casey, the flaming warrior who incinerates whoever comes his path! On my left is Thomas, the calm and collected fighter who steadily tears his enemies apart! Battle begin!"

Ref: The final of this Ferry Tournament between Casey and Thomas is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon, and Pokemon can only be replaced at the starts and ends of battles. The winner is the Trainer who manages to defeat all of his opponent's Pokemon. Let the battle begin!"

Casey: "The time has come, Tommy! Poliwrath, fight with might!"

Me: "My name's not Tommy! Let me show you. Arcanine, crash test!"

Angela: "Poliwrath vs Arcanine! The first move goes to Casey! Begin!"

Casey: "Use Water Pulse!"

Me : "Dodge it with Extremespeed!"

Casey: "He is going to attack! Shield yourself with a Water Pulse!"

Me: "You can still attack, Arcanine! Thunder Fang!"

Angela: "This is turning into a heated battle, worthy being of the finals!"

Both Pokemon seemed quite hit by the attacks.

Casey: "Hypnosis!"

Me: "Dodge it with Extremespeed! And then Thunder Fang!"

Casey: " You did your mistake, Tommy! Ice Punch it to the teeth!"

Angela: "Amazing! Poliwrath managed to freeze Arcanine's teeth, disabling it from using Fang moves!"

Me: "That gives us only one option! Outrage!"

Casey: "We give this an end too! DynamicPunch!"

CLASH!

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Angela: "That is it, folks! A dynamic clash that results in a dynamic tie!"

Casey: "Darn you! Tying with you is like a loss! Poliwrath, return!"

Me: "How can you? Arcanine, return!"

Casey: "Pupitar, fight with might!"

Me: "Sandslash, crash test!"

Angela: "Pupitar vs Sandslash, the first move goes to Casey! Begin!"

Casey: "Stomp it with Earthquake!"

Me: "Jump high to dodge the tremor and come down with a Night Slash!"

Casey: "We are fast enough to dodge the move! Let it fall to the ground!"

Angela: "Casey found a smart way to make Sandslash hurt itself!"

Me: "Dig your way in!"

Casey: "Dig? Excuse me, are you crazy? Earhtquake does double damage to underground targets!"

I knew I had made a mistake. But I could not avert its consequences…

Ref: "Sandslash is unable to battle! Pupitar is the winner!"

Angela: "Thomas' mistake may have cost him a Pokemon, but he still has an edge because of type advantage!"

Gloria: "Thomas, what have you done?"

Ralph: "You lost a Pokemon in seconds!"

Me: "No worries, guys! If I want to win this one, I have to keep going. Sandslash, return! Sorry, pal! Wartortle, crash test!"

Angela: "Pupitar vs Wartortle, first move to Thomas! Begin!"

Me: "Water Pulse!"

Casey: "Sandstorm!"

Angela: "Water Pulse and Sandstorm collide and negate each other!"

Casey: "Use Earthquake!"

Me: "Lift yourself up with Aqua Jet!"

Casey: "You forgot Stone Edge!"

Me: "I didn't! Just dodge the rocks and hit head-on!"

Angela: "Impressive! Thomas managed to pierce through and damage Pupitar quite hard!"

Casey: "We are not done, though! Superpower!"

Me: "Not ain't enough! Water Pulse!"

Ref: "Pupitar is unable to battle! Wartortle is the winner!"

Angela: "As expected, Wartortle pulls it off! It's now one on one, and we all know what it will be, won't we?"

Casey: "At last! The moment I waited! Pupitar, return! Charmeleon, fight with might!"

Angela: "Wartortle vs Charmeleon, the first move's Casey's! Begin!"

Casey: "Smokescreen!"

Me: "Withdraw!"

Casey: "More Smokescreen!"

Me: "More Withdraw!"

Angela: "Both Trainers are setting up!"

Casey: "Dig underground!"

Me: "Aqua Jet overground!"

Casey: "Clash with Slash!"

Me: "Use Skull Bash!"

Angela: "After some poetry, we get a Normal-type clash! An artistic fair play!"

Both Pokemon came down, tired from all the damage they received. The Smokescreen had cleared out…

Angela: "Both Pokemon activated their respective Abilities, Blaze and Torrent!"

Me: "Finally! Finish it with Water Pulse!"

Casey: "The time has come, Charmeleon! Flamethrower!"

Angela :"This looks like a clash worthy of being this tournament's last!"

As soon as the smoke cleared out, the two Pokemon were barely standing.

Angela: "It comes to who faints first!"

Me: "You can keep yourself, Wartortle!"

Casey: "You can do it, Charmeleon!"

Meanwhile ,Charmeleon started to fall.

Ref: "Charmeleon is unable…"

Casey interrupted the referee: "Stop it! Charmeleon may rise again! You can do it, Charmeleon! The very moment is here and now! Redeem yourself!"

Suddenly, Charmeleon started glowing!

Casey: "That's the spirit! Charizard!"

"CHAAAAAR!"

Me: "It evolved into Charizard!"

Gloria: "Amazing!"

Ralph: "I am officially impressed!"

Victoria: "How can he so early!"

"Syl!"

I scanned Charizard at the Pokedex: "Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures."

Angela: "Charmeleon surprises us by evolving into Charizard!"

Casey: "Finish Wartortle with your DragonBreath!"

Ref: "Wartortle is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner!"

Angela: "This week's Ferry Tournament is finally over! Justin gets the Broze Medal, Thomas gets the Silver Medal and Casey gets the Gold Medal. All hail for the champion boys!"

Me: "Casey, that was a great battle! Congratulations!"

Casey: "You may not have been that toast! Still, you made huge mistakes!"

Me: "Whatever! Next time, I will beat you and your Charizard!"

"Wartortle!"

Angela: "Justin, Thomas and Casey, please come up here to receive your medals!"

We finally received our medals, and the Ferry Tournament is officially over.

I know it was a hard way up to here. All these battling, all this Team Rocket plotting, all this everything. I got second place, but it's okay! One thing is sure, I will not forget that ship in my life!

Next time: Gloria's Contest is on board!


	37. Arrival in Silver Island

Chapter 37: Arrival in Silver Island

Saturday, 22 June, 2013…

"Announcement! We have arrived on Silver Island!"

Gloria: "Finally! I am so psyched about it!"

Me: "It has been a week… It will be over, soon…"

Gloria: "Don't be that way! You got a Medal, I will get a Ribbon, we met lots of people and had lots of experiences! It can't go wrong!"

Me: "I guess you are right. Whatever, let's dress up and leave the place."

Outside the cabin…

Angela: "How's it going, guys? Were I good at announcing yesterday?"

Me: "Surely better than that Fabio…"

Angela: "Sure! That is, I have a surprise for you!"

Gloria: "Surprise? Tell us, please tell us!"

Angela: "Now that Fabio's gone, I'm taking his place as a Ferry Tournament announcer!"

Gloria: "That's great, Angie!"

Me: "Does that mean no battling from now on?"

Angela; "I don't care! I have won this thing tons of times! Announcing is my dream!"

Gloria: "I see… That is, you won't participate in the Contest!"

Angela: "Are you silly? Would your favourite cowgirl leave you alone with that idiot Victoria?"

Me: "She's no longer an idiot…"

Gloria: "Whatever! Tonight, I am finally beating her, whatever she is!"

Angela: "That's the spirit! You will have to battle me as well!"

Gloria: "I know! And it will be great!"

Me: "What will be greater though is breakfast! Shall we?"

Both girls: "Right away!"

At the breakfast hall…

Victoria: "Hey, guys. Ready for the grand thing?"

Gloria: "More than ever! I will beat you, for sure!"

Angela: "I will be the one who wins it!"

Ralph: "No, I will be the one!"

Me: "Ralph, you here?"

Ralph: "Of course! I didn't sleep all night! All of yesterday's events, all of today's expectancies… I just couldn't."

Me: "I see. Good luck to you too!"

Ralph: "Thanks. As I can see, you are wearing your Silver Medal all over the place, don't you?"

Me: "Well, just for the weekend! It is a souvenir of all this week we had together."

Victoria: "Whatever… Where's Justin?"

Angela: "He was too occupied with yesterday's events. I guess he is negotiating with the Captain about Team Rocket."

Ralph: "Still, is everything safe for the Contest?"

Me: "I guess so. The bombing was about to be done, and we prevented it."

Gloria: "Still, I do not have a good feeling. Plus the dream…"

Victoria: "Which dream?"

Gloria: "I dreamt of having to battle at the Contest finals, just before a bomb exploded."

Angela: "Come on, it is from the stress about the case!"

Gloria: "No! I dreamt of it the night before boarding this ship, even before I met you, Angela!"

Ralph: "Sounds too metaphysic. I doubt it makes any sense."

Me: "Come on, guys! Team Rocket won't attack again! Even when we were not prepared, we were able to stop them. Imagine now, where both me and Justin's Pokemon will be all fully healed…"

Just then, Justin entered the scene, with all 5 pals in the background: "Did you mention my name?"

Angela: "Justin, where have you been?"

Justin: "We had to send off all Team Rocket members to Silver Island Police Department. We are done with all of this now."

Gloria: "Justin, do you think that Team Rocket can be a threat for today as well?"

Justin: "By all means no. Fabio looked like their leader. With their leader bet, they will be unable to face our prepared forces!"

Me: "That's what I said, except they do not believe me…"

Justin: "Come on! Eat, gather your Pokemon, feed and go register!"

After finishing breakfast and getting Pokemon…

Me: "Everyone, come out! I want to thank you all for your effort! This Silver Medal is the token of our rankings in the tournament!"

Gloria: "Come out as well! The time of the Contest has come! Marill, you get the Appeals! You three will get some of the battles! We should check the opponent's Pokemon first…"

Angela: "Rapidash and Altaria, come out! Altaria, you get the appeals! Rapidash, you get the battles! Get ready to rock, for this is our last battles ever!"

Ralph: "Ever? What do you mean by that, Angela?"

Angela: "I am quitting as a Pokemon Trainer! I am going to become the Ferry Tournament's new announcer!"

Victoria: "That's great! Don't you agree, Sylveon?"

"Syl!"

Victoria: "That is it! To make things interesting, I am going with you all over the Contest!"

"Sylveon!"

Ralph: "I am going with Raticate for the Appeals and Machoke for the battles."

Gloria: "What about Rhyhorn?"

Ralph: "I just caught Rhyhorn. I won't use it in this Contest."

Me: "I see. Good luck to you, whatever strategy you choose."

Justin: "As for me… Everyone, come out! I have to congratulate you for both a mission well done as well as for your battling spirit. Even though we got third place, you are still number one for me…"

Me: "Come on, come on! No more dramatic moments! Let's just go on with feeding!"

We finally set foot on land…

Gloria: "Off to the Contest Hall immediately!"

Me: "Come on! Wait for us!"

We followed the four to the Contest Hall, where they entered in to sign up. I stuck around with Justin and the others outside.

Me: "Are you really sure that there won't be any interference from Team Rocket tonight?"

Justin: "In fact, not… Team, let's scan the outsider of Contest Hall for clues! Scizor, you check all over the island for any suspicious base!"

Me: "Pidgeotto, you are going too!"

Justin: "Come on, Team! Let's begin!"

All: "Roger!"

While around the Hall, we noticed three suspicious strangers around…

Me: "Who can they be?"

Justin: "Don't know. We should follow them."

We followed them, and found out an underground hut. Pidgeotto and Scizor were hovering above it as well, indicating that something was suspicious in there.

Justin: "Scizor, return!"

Me: "Pidgeotto, return as well!"

Justin: "Come on, Team! Let's check the inside!"

We ventured further inside. There was a three-way structure.

Justin: "Farell and Darren, you take west. Robert, Ckavar and Etuart, you take east. Me and Thomas take north."

All: "Roger!"

The path then turned again three ways.

Justin: "We have no choice! You take the west and stick to the right. I do the same for east."

Me: "The north?"

Justin: "Got it! Urasring, mission time! Scout the north path!"

Me: "Wartortle, Sandlash! You go with Ursaring!"

"War!"

"Slash!"

We parted ways with Justin, only to find another three-way deeper in.

Me: "I haven't got enough Pokemon to use, if I want to keep one on my path. That is, stick to the right!"

Unfrotunately, right had to go three-way again. Right and right, I bumped upon Ursaring, Sandlash and Wartortle!

Me: "Okay, got it. This place is interconnected. Let's split again. Maybe we have some more chances."

Again, wandering around aimlessly, I bumped upon a Hitmonlee and HItmonchan.

Me: "Farell and Darren's Pokemon… They must be close. Can one of you show me the way to them?"

HItmonlee pointed to the right. I followed that way, only to stick again in a three-way.

Me: "Come on! How huge is that place! They went left, and I am to the right of where I started! What's going on?"

I bumped literally into every searching group. More than two hours have passed, until we all ended up at the very same spot.

Justin: "Looks like we will have to search out the exit together!"

Suddenly, the floor collapsed and we fell to the basement. Five men were waiting for us: "Welcome to Team Rocket's Secret Maze Base. The place to daze and get you craze!"

Justin: "What a case…"

"Don't you dare insult me. Rando, the Team Rocket Boss will teach you a lesson! Weavile!"

Justin: "Use Hammer Arm as soon as it pops out…"

Indeed, Ursaring knocked out Weavile before it was even able to materialize.

"Mightyena!"

Justin:"The same…"

"Golbat!"

Justin: "Giga Impact this time…"

"Okay, we lost! But…"

Justin: "Where's the bomb?"

"What bomb are you talking about? We have no idea…"

Justin: "I asked something! WHERE'S THE BOMB?"

"Okay, okay, in the Contest Hall!"

Me: "Wait, is there another bomb for real?"

"Of course there is! Didn't you really think that Fabio was the only one bombing the place?"

Justin: "You lead us out! Now!"

" I won't!"

Justin: "Wanna get a taste of Poliwrath's Hypnosis?"

"No, please not! We guide you off, you do whatever you want with the bomb, but you leave us alone!"

Justin: "For now… It's a deal!"

Team Rocket got us out. After checking off that it was not a trap, we returned to the Contest Hall. Over there, the others were waiting for us.

Gloria: "Okay, you were scouting the place, didn't you?"

Justin: "Of course not! We just…"

Victoria: "You just are unsure about the existence of another bomb."

Justin: "To be honest, we were. But no longer."

Gloria: "How come? You got any proof?"

Angela: "If Justin tells it, it must be so."

Victoria: "You shut up, cowgirl!"

Angela: "I don't care! I will become an Announcer Cowgirl! Plus, I have Justin to protect me!"

Me: "Okay, okay, we got it! What now?"

Justin: "Eat, sleep and roll!"

All: "Roger!"

Next time: The Contest Begins!


	38. It was a Bomb

Chapter 38: It was a Bomb

Gloria: "Wake up, Thomas! Today's the Contest!"

Me: "Okay, Gloria! No need to rush that much! We have more than two hours (and a bomb) ahead of us!"

Angela (from outside): "Rush it!"

Me: "When the cowgirl says it, things get serious…"

At the Contest Hall…

Gloria: "Here we are! Isn't it neat?"

Me: "Looks like an ordinary Contest Hall to me! (plus a bomb, of course…)"

Angela: "Where's Victoria and Ralph?"

Victoria finally revealed herself, but something was different on her. Her all-purple dress was… pink?

Victoria: "Hello, guys! Am I a good girl now? See, my dress matches up Sylveon's colors!"

"Syl!"

Gloria: "You are less of an idiot, for sure. Still, you are going to be beaten!"

Victoria: "Don't think so! A win streak is a win streak!"

Angela: "Except that I broke it by beating you…"

Victoria: "That's not the same! Cowgirl…"

"Syl!"

Me: "Okay, girls! I am leaving you alone. Gotta search for Ralph."

Of course, I had no personal interest in Ralph at all. I just had to found a way to leave them… and find Justin to start searching for the bomb.

Justin: "Where have you been?"

Me: "Excuse me, it's not easy to slip off the girls unnoticed! They are searching for you too! They know something's amiss…"

Justin: "We just have to ensure that it won't be so when the Contest kicks in!"

"Announcement! The Contest is going to begin in 20 minutes. All competitors should move to the backstage and all spectators to their seats. Thank you."

Me: "We don't have time! Let's go!"

Justin: "You sneak in the storage room."

Me: "How?"

Justin: "The storage room guards are already hypnotized by my Poliwrath! The path is clear, you just search for the mechanism!"

Me: "Roger!"

Hence, I left for the storage room. Over there, I saw Poliwrath keeping hypnotized three guards.

Me: "We gotta search fast!"

I checked all over the place, no bomb to be found.

Me: "Poliwrath, the place is clear! I am leaving."

I returned to the main hall, but a bodyguard spotted me: "Rush to the seats, please. The Contest is about to begin."

(Damn you… I hope Justin gets this done.)

Lilian: "Hello folkies, and welcome to the Silver Island Contest! It's me, Lilian, your favourite Kanto Contest MC! Get ready to hang at the edge of your seats, as 15 cool Coordinators will compete for this magnificent Silver Island Contest Ribbon! Without further ado, then, let's introduce our panel of judges! First up, the Head of the Pokemon Contest Association, Mr. Contesta!"

Mr. Contesta: "Hello, everyone, and welcome to the Silver Island Contest! I hope that today's event will be a life-lasting experience for all of you!"

Lilian: "Next up, the President of the Pokemon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

Lilian: "And last but not least, Silver Island's own Nurse Joy!"

NJ: "I can't wait to see all these exciting performances going to take place today."

Lilian: "Okay, folkies. With the judges introduced, we shall continue to the Appeals, where all 15 Contestants will show off their Pokemon! But only 4 will score high enough to touch the battlefield! Now, LET'S GET BUSY!"

I was worried, since Victoria, Gloria, Raalph and Angela were four by themselves. Could they all pass?

LIlian: "Let's go straight on with our first Coordinator, Ralph from Pewter City! He has one Contest Ribbon already and goes straight for the second!"

Ralph enters the stage: "Raticate, join the party!"

Lilian: "Ralph chooses his Raticate, newly-evolved from the Rattata he used at the Celadon Contest!"

Ralph: "Let's start things up with Double Team!"

Lilian: "As before, Raticate starts with creating copies of itself! What's next?"

Ralph: "Swords Dance is next! All copies, please!"

Lilian: "Amazing, Ralph shows us its power while giving us a nice presentation of Swords Dance!"

Ralph: "Time for the grand finish! Zen Headbutt!"

Lilian: "And Ralph finishes with a massive Zen Headbutt at the middle! Time for the judge's opinion!"

Mr. Contesta: "It was nice, even though it showcased only 3 moves. Still a great job, Ralph!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

NJ: "A nice sight for my eyes!"

Lilian: "Time for Ralph's score… 85/100! Nice job, Ralph!"

Lilian: "Entry number 4, Angela! She is one of the foreigners who participates in this Contest because of the S.S. Anne ship that is docked here! It's time for Angela!"

Angela: "Face the world's best flyer, Altaria!"

Lilian: "Angela chooses Altaria! Things are getting interesting!"

Angela: "Use Air Slash while spinning!"

Lilian: "Amazing! Altaria literally litters the place with Air Slashes! Oops, that was a word pun!"

Angela: 'Combine it with Ice Beam to make an ice sculpture around you!"

Lilian: "It looks like Altaria is inside an icy ring! Quite interesting, given that Altaria is weak to Ice attacks!"

Angela: "And now, shield yourself with Dragon Pulse!"

Lilian: "Fabulous! Never ever has a projectile move used as a shield!"

Of course, I was sure Angela would use that. What I was not sure about is about Justin and his bomb. Could he be able to prevent it in time?

Angela: "And for the grand finale! Draco Meteor!"

Lilian: "As expected, Angela's finale was the best possible! Judging time!"

Mr. Contesta: "Angela's appeal was just perfect!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Perfectly remarkable!"

NJ: "A perfect sight for my eyes!"

Lilian: "Can all this perfect thing mean… It can! Angela gets 100/100!"

Applause all over the room. To be honest, I didn't see that coming.

Angela: "That was for you, Justin! Oops, where's Justin?"

Lilian: "Entry number 6, it's Victoria, from Cerulean City! We should note that she has a 4-Contest win streak!"

Victoria: "Hello, Kanto! It's Victoria, appealing with an unidentified Pokemon!"

Lilian: "Unindentified Pokemon?! How great can that be? Today, we will witness the very first Appeal of an unindentified Pokemon!"

Victoria: "Right! No time to lose! Sylveon, way to win!"

Lilian: "It looks like this Pokemon's name is Sylveon! What a magnificent colour! Can it be a newly discovered evolution of Eevee?"

Victoria: "Exactly! Sylveon, use Hurricane!"

Lilian: "Sylveon showcases its Flying-type characteristics!"

Victoria: "Now, use Tailwind to blow it to all directions!"

Lilian: "Sylveon really looks like the Queen of Wind with such moves!"

Victoria: "We can use other attacks too! Bounce high!"

Lilian ;"Yet another Flying-type move from Sylveon!"

Victoria: "And for the end, Swift around!"

Lilian: "Victoria finishes with Swift! Time for judging!"

Mr. Contesta: "A nice presentation of a Pokemon never before seen!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Remarkable!"

NJ: "An excellent sight in my eyes!"

Lilian: "Time for scores… 87/100! That's it for our win-streak Coordinator! Let's go on!"

Lilian: "Entry no 11, it's Gloria, from Saffron City! Like Ralph, Gloria already has one Contest Ribbon! All hail for Gloria!"

Me: "Go, Gloria!"

Gloria: "Marill, the stage is yours!"

Lilian: "Gloria sends out Marill, the evolved form of the Azurill she used at the Vermilion Contest Appeals!"

Gloria: "Right! Marill, use Aqua Ring to start things up!"

Lilian: "Marill uses Aqua Ring to get a blue-surrounding effect!"

Gloria: 'That's the way! Now, Rollout to lift yourself up into the air!"

Lilian: "Marill use Rollout to allow air movement! It looks nice, but how can can it stand this way up there?"

Gloria: "Now, use Water Gun while spin-rolling!"

Lilian: "Rollout is combined with Water Gun to make the latter multi-direction! Nice strategy! But, Oops! Marill is going to fall straight down!"

Gloria: "It won't! Use Double-Edge to raise up!"

Lilian: "Glori had a way to remedy it all along! Still, it delas recoil damage to Marill! How much can it last?"

Gloria: "Three Double-Edges in total! Hit! Hit! And drop yourself down in pose!"

Me: "Way to go, Gloria!"

Lilian: "Gloria did her trick, even though it looked shaky at the beginning. Judging time!"

Mr. Contesta: "Gloria is a bit violent in her Apeeals, but it is still a great performance!"

Mr. Sukizo: "Awkwardly Remarkable!"

NJ: "A thrilling sight for my eyes!"

Lilian; "Score… 82/100! That was for Gloria! Going on, 4 Contestants to go!"

Lilian: "The Appeal Round has finally finished! 10-minute break!"

I left my seat and made it down. Meanwhile, I bumped into Justin.

Me: "My place was clear. You got any luck?"

Jusitn: "Unfortunately, nothing!"

Me: "That's bad…"

Justin: "The others are still searching. I am coming to the backstage with you, because the girls must be alerted to my absence."

Me: "At least Angela was. Come on, let's go!"

Backstage…

Justin: "Angela, you were great!"

Me: "Perfect, to be exact…"

Angela: "Come on, guys! The others were great too!"

Me: "Of course! All four of you should make it to the second round!"

Gloria: "Still, only 4 will! If it is us, then it is no one else!"

Ralph: "A second round with only the 4 of us can be quite interesting!"

Victoria: "I guess you will be officialy impressed, won't you?"

"Syl?"

Angela: "By the way, where were you, Justin? Still fearful of a bomb?"

Justin:"Of course not! I just had to ensure that everything goes well with the captured ones at the Police Department."

Victoria: "Did you have to do this one right then?"

Justin: "Come on, girls! There is no need to fear something!"

Ralph: "Hey, I am here too, and I am not a girl!"

Me: "I am here as well, but it doesn't matter, does it?"

Angela: "Come on, we are off topic!"

Me: "Weren't we off topic when you were tellinganyone in the ship that you will become an announcer?"

Angela: "Come on! Do we have to do this right now?"

Me: "Okay, okay, let's stop!"

"Announcement! The Contest is going to resume shortly. Please get ready. Thank you."

Justin: "We have to leave! Good luck to all of you!"

Me: "We will be rooting for you!"

We left the backstage…

Justin: "I am coming with you at the seats. I am not needed down here, plus the girls will be worrying."

Me: "Okay, Master! Time to see the Battle Rounds in action!"

Lilian: "The break is over, and we are ready to announce the 4 contestants who make it to the battle rounds! Stay tuned to the bulletin board! Ready, Go!"

The bulletin board showed us the 4 Coordinators simultaneously. They were Gloria, Angela, Victoria and Ralph!

Me: "All four are in! That's great!"

Justin: "We also have to see the way they battle each other!"

Lilian: "Time to reveal the matchups as well! It's Victoria vs Ralph and Angela vs Gloria!"

Me: "Oops! Gloria and Angela get to battle!"

Justin: "Her time has come, it seems."

Me: "She will pull it off, I am sure of it."

Justin: "Still, there are more important problems than it around…"

Me: "The bomb…"

Next time: The Battle Round and its "explosive" matches!


	39. Silver and Glorious

Chapter 39: Silver and Glorious

Lilian: "Straight to the first matchup! On my right is Victoria, and on my left is Ralph!"

Ref: "The semi-finals of the Battle Rounds between Victoria and Ralph are about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Ralph: "Machoke, join the party!"

Victoria :"Sylveon, way to win!"

Lilian :"Type wise, Victoria has the advantage! Can she use it effectively?"

Victoria: "Of course I can! After all, Ralph's Machoke does not know a single non-melee move! That's it, let's set up with Tailwind!"

Ralph: "If you want to set up, we can set up too! Focus Energy!"

Lilian: "Victoria sets up with Tailwind, while Ralph sets up with Focus Energy!"

Victoria: "Use Hurricane!"

Ralph: "Right away?! Block it with your hand, Machoke!"

Lilian: "Machoke tried to block the Hurricane, but its strength was not enough! Hurricane gets the upper hand and Ralph loses points!"

Ralph: "We have to attack! Proceed with a Close Combat, Machoke!"

Victoria: "Bounce high to dodge it, and then hit Machoke with it!"

Lilian: "Victoria's plan works perfectly! Ralph loses even more points!"

Ralph: "Machoke, we only have one hope! You have to pull off your own ranged attack! Focus!"

Lilian: "Ralph tells Machoke to focus, to no avail. 3 minutes remaining!"

Ralph: "You have to do it, Machoke! Focus Blast!"

Machoke managed to release a Focus Blast, but it missed target.

Lilian: "Machoke may have learned a new move, but it's accuracy is still lackluster. For all the time lost, Ralph loses even more points. 2 minutes remaining!"

Victoria: "If you think that your ranged attacks are the only nice deal in here, you are fooled! Let me show you THE accurate ranged attack! Swift!"

Swift hit Machoke hard and knocked it out.

Ref: "Machoke is unable to battle! By default, the winner is Victoria!"

Me: "Too bad… He managed to make his Machoke learn Focus Blast…"

Justin: "Ain't enough… What's important, though, is next battle!"

Me: "Angela vs Gloria!"

Lilian: "The second and last semi-final gets underway! On my right is Angela, and on my left is Gloria!"

Angela: "Time for the battle of our loves, Gloria!"

Gloria: "Let's make it good, cowgirl!"

Ref: "The semi-finals of the Battle Rounds between Angela and Gloria are about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Angela: "Face the fastest runner, Rapidash!"

Gloria: "Ninetales, the stage is yours!"

Angela: "Ninetales has Flash Fire, so Flame Wheel and Flare Blitz won't help! That is, we remedy with speed! Agility!"

Gloria: "No matter how fast you run, you can't flee from our Extrasensory!"

Lilian: "It looks like Rapidash's speed allows it to dodge Extrasensory completely! Gloria loses points!"

Me: "How can it be so fast?"

Justin: "Angela trained it to become the fastest runner, remember?"

Me: "Oh, yeah…"

Angela: "We attack right now! Bounce high!"

Gloria: "Try to hit it with a Dark Pulse!"

Lilian: "The height did not allow Dark Pulse to work! Gloria loses points! 3 minutes remaining."

Gloria: "That's bad! Let's just sit there and do nothing, until the time is right!"

Angela: "Thanks for your help in your defeat! Bounce right upon it!"

Gloria: "Oh no! Ninetales ,dodge it fast!"

Lilian: "Looks like fear has got the better of Gloria! Angela manages to hit, and Gloria loses points. 2 minutes remaining."

Gloria: "Oh no! She hasn't lost a single point! Wait, there is something I can do! Heat Wave!"

Angela: "Thanks for the fiery bath! Rapidash, isn't it great?"

Lilian: "Gloria loses more and more points…"

Gloria: "How can we? Wait, that's the way! Ninetales, run around and taunt Rapidash to follow you!"

Angela: "We are faster! We will reach you!"

Gloria: "Don't think so, cowgirl!"

Angela: "What?!"

Lilian: "Angela loses points for the very first time, as Gloria tricks her into tiring her Pokemon! 1 minute remaining!"

Me: "Way to go, Gloria!"

Justin: "Oh no, Angela! Hang on!"

Gloria: "Time to finish this once and for all! Overheat!"

…

Ref: "Rapidash is unable to battle! By default, the winner is Gloria!"

Gloria: "We did it! We really did it! Oops… we get to battle Victoria at the final…"

Angela: "Congratulations for your victory, Gloria! It is nice that I had my last battle against my best friend!"

Gloria: "Best wishes as an announcer, cowgirl! I will be always at your side, rooting for you!"

Angela: "Right! As for you, you better tear Victoria to pieces!"

Gloria: "Excactly!"

The time has come…

Lilian: "The moment we have been waiting for! The grand final! On my right is Victoria, and on my left is… Excuse me?"

All lights went down.

Lilian: "It's just a blackout, no need to worry!"

Me: "Oops! Can it be?"

Justin: "It sure is! Come with me! We are going down there!"

Me: "They may see us!"

Justin: "They CAN'T see! It's pitch dark!"

I followed Justin, and we made it to the Arena without anyone noticing us. Just then, the spotlight has just risen.

"We are Team Rocket, and we are going to use this bomb to cause the whole place to explode into pieces!"

Gloria: "Not them!"

Victoria: "Justin promised…"

Justin, without being noticed, sent out Poliwrath: "Poliwrath, use Hypnosis to cause him to fall asleep!"

Victoria: "Justin, is it you! How dare you…"

Justin: "Please stop it, and let me do my job! Excuse me, everyone! I am an undercover International Police agent, sent here to arrest Team Rocket! No need to worry! I am handling it!"

Meanwhile, even though the leader was hypnotized, a grunt managed to grab the bomb and leave. Thakfully, I noticed him: "Justin, over there! He is fleeing!"

Justin: "Don't think so! Scizor, stop him with Bullet Punch!"

"OUCH!"

Justin: "Poliwrath, hypnotize that one as well!"

Me: "Does that mean that we are done with these threats?"

Justin: "Looks like. People, we are deeply sorry about the events! I am personally taking the culprits to the Police Department! The Contest should continue normally! Gloria, Victoria, I am sorry, but I have to leave! Good luck to both of you!"

Victoria: "We thank you."

Gloria: "Just as it happened at the dream! Glad it's over…"

Lilian: "We are sorry for what transpired mintues ago. We are ready to proceed normally. On my right is Victoria, on my left is Gloria!"

Ref: "The final of the Silver Island Contest between Victoria and Gloria is about to begin! Both Trainers will use one Pokemon. Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

Victoria: "Sylveon, way to win!"

Gloria: "Fighing Flyer with Flyer! Pidgeotto, the stage is yours!"

Me: "Do your best, Gloria!"

Victoria: "Doubt so! Tailwind!"

Gloria: "Stop it with Gust!"

Lilian: "Gloria's efforts to stop Tailwind with Gust are fruitless. Gloria loses points!"

Victoria: "Hurricane!"

Gloria: "Brave Bird!"

Lilian: "Hurricane and Brave Bird collide, and both Coordinators lose points."

Victoria: "Both?!"

Gloria: "Fortunately, it's both. Still , we have also lost before, and this is to our disadvantage! Quick Attack!"

Victoria: "Swift!"

Lilian: "Again, both Trainers lose points, as the collision is even. 3 minutes remaining."

Me: "Go for it, Gloria! You can do it!"

Gloria: "Of course I can! Brave Bird! Again!"

Victoria: "Counter it with Hurricane!... Oops!"

Lilian: "Hurricane's low accuracy helped Gloria hit the target. Both Trainers have now the equal amount of points. 2 minutes remaining!"

Victoria: "The points may be same, but Pidgeotto's in worse condition than Sylveon, because of Brave Bird recoil!"

Gloria: "She's right… If I want to win this one, I have to improvise! Got it! Since Tailwind was blown off, we can use Gust!"

Victoria: "We use Hurricane!"

Gloria: "That was the trap! Instead of stopping the Hurricane, we redirect it with Gust! Combined with its low accuracy…"

Lilian: "Gloria's unorthodox strategy pays off as Victoria loses points! 1 minute remaining!"

Gloria: "We finally got a clearing! One final Brave Bird!"

Victoria: "Forgot Bounce!"

Gloria: "Oh no!"

Lilian: "Gloria loses points, and is in the brink of reaching zero. 30 seconds remaining!"

Victoria: "Let's finish it! Bounce Back!"

Gloria: "Brave Bird!"

CLASH!

Ref: "Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

Lilian: "Amazing! Since both Pokemon are unable to battle, under the rules, the two Trainers will have to battle again, with different Pokemon!"

Victoria shocked everyone: "I refuse!"

Mr. Contesta: "Excuse me? Refusing to comply with the rules is automatic disqualification!"

Victoria: "I know. Please, give Gloria the Ribbon."

Gloria: "Victoria, what are you saying? This will be your fifth…"

Victoria: "I don't care. There are lots of Contests until April, I am going…"

Gloria: "What about your winning streak?"

Victoria: "It is broken already. I tied twice with you, and last time I got the Ribbon. This time, it has to be yours."

Gloria: "I refuse. I am n ot receiving the Ribbon as well!"

Lilian: "Amazing! Both Trainers refuse to continue, and decide to completely trash the Ribbon!"

Me: "Gloria, are you sure about it?"

Gloria: "Yes, Thomas. It has to be done!"

Victoria: "And I agree!"

What was even more shocking was the crowd's reaction: "Give them both a Ribbon!"

Mr. Contesta: "It is forbidden…"

"They tied! Give them both a Ribbon!"

Mr. Contesta: "But…"

"GIVE THEM BOTH A RIBBON!"

Lilian: "Mr. Contesta, we should appease that specific crowd. Remember, the witnessed an almost bombing…"

Mr. Contesta: "I see… Well , let's make an exception! Ribbons for both of them!"

APPLAUSE!

Gloria: "That's… That's great!"

Victoria: "It couldn't be a better setting to get my last Ribbon!"

Soon, they both made it to the red carpet, where Mr. Contesta gave them both a Ribbon each!

Victoria/Gloria: "That's it! We got our Silver Island Ribbons!"

"Syl Sylveon!" "Mar Mar Marill!" "Pi Pidgeotto!" "Ni Ninetales!"

Me: "All's well ends well… Now, it's time for my Fushia Gym Battle!"

With that, the Silver Island Contest has finished, and both Victoria and Gloria left with a Contest Ribbon. They have finally become friends. On top of that, it looks like Team Rocket won't bother us anymore. All that is left is, one day before the ship docks at Fushia City, and from then on, everything we experienced in this ship will be past.

Next time: Act 2 tells us: "Goodbye!"


	40. Goodbye!

Chapter 40: Goodbye!

ACT FINALE

Sunday, 23 June 2013…

"Announcement! We have just left Silver Island!"

Me: "Finnaly. Let's wake up the sleeping winner… Boasty Glory, wake up!"

Gloria: "Let me sleep a bit more… It's our last day in the cabin…"

Me: "Wake up, I said! Your behavior does not match that of a recent Contest winner!"

Gloria: "You better shut up, cause you still wear your Ferry Tournament Silver Medal all over the place!"

Me: "You will pay for this! Wartortle, help me out! Water Pulse her head!"

Gloria : "AHHHHH! You better get lost from my sight now, or else!"

Me: "At least you are up…"

"War…"

Outside the cabin…

Angela: "You were woken up by the announcement, didn't you?"

Me: "Yeah…"

Angela: "Well, it's our last day together… I will miss you guys."

Me: "We will miss you too. But you will always be our best friend. Remember it."

Gloria: "Where can we find someone better than you to call a cowgirl?"

Angela: "And where will I find someone better than you to call an idiot?"

Me: "And where will we find a better place for breakfast than here?"

Angela: "Okay, Tommy, we got it. Let's go eat!"

Me: "My name's not Tommy!"

Angela: "Allright. Where will I find someone better than you to call Tommy?"

Me: "I can still use Wartortle, if needed…"

After receiving Gloria's/Angela's Pokemon from the Pokemon Center, at the breakfast hall…

Gloria: "How come the others are not here?"

Angela: "I guess Justin and friends "had to take the culprits to the Police Department", Victoria is boasting all over her fifth Contest Ribbon, and Ralph is still officially impressed by yesterday's events…"

Me: "Forgot Casey."

Gloria: "He is wearing his Ferry Tournament Gold Medal, and right now is at the top deck, showing off his powerful Charizard to the passerby kiddies."

Me: "Exactly…"

Victoria entered the scene: "Exactly what?"

Me: "Nothing of your matter. Anyway, how's it going?"

Victoria: "Great! After all, I' ve got five Contest Ribbons. Ready for the Fest!"

Gloria: "The "Fest" is on April. What are you going to do till then?"

Victoria :"I am going to stick at this ship for a while."

Angela: "Does that mean that we will keep together? That's great!"

Victoria: "Right! I'm leaving when we dock at Pallet Town. From there, I am going northeast, to my hometown of Cerulean City. I will be staying there till April."

Gloria: "I guess we will see each other again at the Festival."

Victoria :"Maybe sooner. Cerulean City has a Gym, so it is possible that Thomas may challenge it sometime."

Me: "Nice. I will keep it in mind, if we ever come close."

Meanwhile, Casey came in: "Close to what?"

Me: "Nothing of your matter. How come you are not showing off your Charizard at the top deck?"

Casey: "You are the only one laughing with these jokes. Whatever, I am going to beat the Fushia Gym Leader before you! Remember it!"

Angela: "Excuse me, not only didn't you come to watch our Contest yesterday, won't you just ask how did the Contest go?"

Casey: "Okay, okay… How did the Contest go?"

Gloria: "I won!"

Victoria: "And I won as well!"

Casey: "Excuse me?!"

Gloria :"We tied, and Mr. Contesta gave us both the Ribbon."

Casey: "Pathetic. None of you should have get one!"

Victoria: "Okay, okay, we are not going to discuss this with you."

Casey: "Looks like I am not needed. Going to eat. Alone."

Angela: "Excuse me, won't you ask about Justin?"

Casey: "Okay, okay… What about Justin?"

Angela: 'We don't know…"

Casey: "Okay, you should really visit a mental hospital. Ciao-ciao!"

Gloria: "I guess that's goodbye…"

Angela: "Whatever. I don't care."

Me: "Excuse me, we are supposed to be here for breakfast, remember?"

Angela: "Forgot to ask him to ask for Ralph…"

Ralph enters: "Were you talking about me?"

Me: "Nothing of your matter. Whatever, how's it going?"

Ralph: "Machoke learned Focus Blast! I just have to train a bit, and then I will be unstoppable! I will get 5 Ribbons and win the Grand Festival!"

Victoria: "Hold on, hold on. Do you know where your stop is?"

Ralph: "To be honest, no, but now I am convinced I should drop off here. Maybe there will be a Contest held somewhere close."

Gloria: "That is, we may meet each other again soon."

Ralph: "Probably. Just in case…"

Justin entered as well: "Talking about me?"

Me: "Nothing of your matter. Whatever. How's it going?"

Justin: "The culprits were arrested and moved to the Silver Island Police Department. To be honest, I feel guilty for involving you in all of this."

Ralph: "Come on. It was great chasing around villains!"

Me: "I would call them terrorists."

Justin :"And you would call them right. In contrary to the previous Team Rocket, who had as main objective the acquisition of Pokemon, this kind of Team Rocket likes terrorizing by bombing events."

Me: "Even if we split from you, is there any chance we will bump into Team Rocket again?"

Justin: "I doubt it, when I am not around. Team Rocket is no longer a threat."

Gloria: "That's a relief."

Angela: "Are you leaving (my dear)?"

Justin: "Unfortunately. We have more missions to accomplish all over the globe."

Me: "Okay, now that everyone's hear, we shall finally have breakfast!"

All: "Roger!"

At the Pokemon Park…

We all sent out our Pokemon and put them for feeding.

Me: " Guys, today's our last in this ship. Say farewell to the other buddies and have a nice time! From tomorrow, though, we have to start training, since we are going for our fourth Gym Battle!"

Gloria: "I can't thank you enough for your help at the Silver Island Contest. As for you, Ivysaur, I am sorry I didn't use you, but I could only use 3 Pokemon. What's important, though, we got our second Contest Ribbon!"

Angela: "Guys, I know that we are not going to have as many battles as before, but we can still enter Contests and have a great time! Don't you agree?"

Victoria: "We finally got our fifth Ribbon! That is, we have 10 months in front of us to train for the Grand Festival!"

Justin: "As said before, I should thank you all, including my teammate's Pokemon, for all that you have done in the missions we have together. But crime and evil is not finished. We have to fight much more, if we want to stay calm one day."

With all that done, we decided that we go for one final bath at the swimming pool.

Me: "Guys, should we have one more swimming race?"

Justin: "I am in! Poliwrath, swimming time!"

Angela: "Sure! Face the most elegant swimmer, Milotic!"

Gloria: "Marill, the pool is yours!"

Farell: "One, two, three, GO!"

… Justin won the race …

Me: "As always…"

Justin: "Come on! Poliwrath has received special swimming training!"

"Poliwrath!"

Me: "Still, Wartortle is an excellent swimmer!"

"War Tortle!"

Angela: "At least, we did it with elegance."

"Milooo!"

Gloria: "I don't care we can't swim fast, we Appeal great and win Ribbons!"

"Marill!"

Me: "Okay, race's over. Shall we go for lunch?"

All: "Roger!"

Lunch time…

Me: "The food here is great! I will miss it, for sure."

Gloria: "I agree…"

Justin: "And of course, I agree as well…"

Angela: "Come on guys, I am eating from this place for years. It doesn't seem that good!"

Ralph: "The power of habit…"

Victoria: "Ha! We are sticking here a bit more!"

Gloria: "Lucky Vicky…"

Victoria: "My name's not Vicky!"

Gloria: "What about idiot?"

Victoria: "No comments!"

Me: "Shut up and eat!"

Lunch is finished…

Me: "What now?"

Justin: "We have done pretty much everything we wanted!"

Gloria: "Let's spend the rest of the time together, at the deck!"

Ralph: "Hooray!"

After some time at the deck (Casey came with us)…

"Announcement! We are going to arrive in Fushia City within 60 minutes. Repeat. We are going to arrive in Fushia City within 60 minutes."

Me: "The time has come."

Angela: "It's time for goodbye…"

Gloria: "I know it's hard to say, but goodbye!"

Ralph: "Goodbye!"

Angela: "Goodbye!"

Justin: "Goodbye!"

Farell: "Goodbye!"

Darren: "Goodbye!"

Robert: "Goodbye!"

Ckavar: "Goodbye!"

Etuart: "Goodbye!"

Casey: "Goodbye!"

Victoria: "Goodbye!"

Me: "Goodbye!"

We returned to the cabins, packed up, watited 60 minutes and boarded off…

ACT II ENDS

Next time: "Act 3: The Southern Journey" begins! Thomas and Gloria arrive in Fushia City, catch new Pokemon, get more Badges and Ribbons, meet new rivals, face old rivals, and have lots of new adventures and challenges. Stay tuned!


	41. All Things Fushia!

Act 3: The Southern Journeys

Chapter 41: All Things Fushia!

Me : "That is it, off the ship we are!"

Gloria: "So, this is Fushia City…"

Casey: "Yes, guys! It's Fushia City, nothing that special!"

Gloria: "Stop ruining our moments!"

Casey: "You stop ruining my ears!"

Me: "Shut up! After all, Casey, you are not obliged to stick around with us!"

Casey: "Okay, okay… I am heading to the Gym for an appointment!"

Me: "Are you crazy? It's Sunday!"

Casey had already stormed off, though.

Me: "At least we got rid of him for a while. Shall we go to the Pokemon Center?"

Gloria: "Immediately!"

At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy's counter…

Me: "Hello, Nurse Joy! My name is Thomas Peterson and this is my Pokedex. I would lilke a double room, for me and the girl."

NJ: "Allright! Can I see the girl's Pokedex?"

Gloria: "Sure! I am Gloria Patricks."

NJ: "Nice. Here is your room key. Number 473."

Me: "Thanks, Nurse Joy! Come on, Gloria, let's go for a nap!"

At the Pokemon Center's room 473…

Gloria: "A real room! Better than a cabin, isn't it?"

Me: "Guess so! AS always, left bed's mine, right's yours!"

Gloria: "Count on it!"

Zzzzzzz…..

Me: "What time is it? 10:00 pm already? And she's still asleep? Guess the ship was too stressful… Okay, I'm going for a shower, and then call room service for lunch…"

Shower done, room service called…

Knock – Knock.

Me: "Who is it?"

"Room service."

I opened the door.

Me: "Thanks for everything. We will return the dishes tomorrow morning."

Door closed, lunch moved further in the room.

Me: "Gloria, wake up!"

Gloria: "Let me sleep…"

Me: "Lunch time!"

Gloria: "Not hungry…"

Me: "Got the message! Wartortle, come out! Water Pulse at her head!"

Gloria: "AHHHHH! How much idiot can you be?"

Me: "Wartortle, return! Enough to wake you up after 4 hours of afternoon napping!"

Gloria: "Wait? You called room service for lunch? Why?"

Me: "Because it's 10:00 pm, Gloria!"

Gloria: "Oops! Looks like the ship was too tiring for me…"

Me: "Whatever. You must be hungry."

Gloria: "You bet! Let's dig in!"

Lunch finished, we made it to our beds once again.

Gloria: "I can't sleep already!"

Me: "Because you just woke up!"

Gloria: "What about you?"

Me: "I can't either… Well, let's talk about tomorrow…"

Gloria: "Tomorrow what?"

Me: "We wake up early…"

Gloria: "You must be kidding!"

Me: "I have to go and make a Gym Battle appointment."

Gloria: "What's the rush?"

Me: "I don't want Casey to get his fourth badge before me!"

Gloria: "Speaking of him, where can he be?"

Me: "I guess he is somewhere around the Pokemon Center… Whatever, that's not what we are talking about!"

Gloria: "Talk for yourself, I won't wake up early tomorrow…"

Me: "Then, what's the point of us DISCUSSING about it?"

Gloria: "You were the one who proposed it!"

Me: "Okay, listen. I haven't woken up just a minute ago, so I can have some sleep. Okay? Now, let me sleep and wake up whenever I want!"

A moment of silence…

Me: "And DON'T dare use Marill's Water Gun, okay?"

Gloria: "Okay. I am going downstairs…"

Monday, 24 June 2013

Me: "Let's check the time… 7:30 pm. Let's get going…"

Hence, I left Gloria sleeping and went down for breakfast and feeding. Then, off to the Gym. Outside the Gym…

Casey: "Hey, you here so early? Too bad there was someone earlier than you!"

Me: "First, it doesn't look like you had appointed already and second, I told you once again that yesterday was Sunday and the Gym was closed."

Casey: "Haha! First, I have appointed already by yesterday, and second, I am waiting because my Gym Battle is going to take place in a few minutes!"

Me: "What?! But, it was Sunday!"

Casey: "The reception was open…"

Me: "Darn you! Whatever, I don't care… Going to register myself."

Casey: "Why did I have a faint thought that you came here to watch my battle?"

Me: "Because I didn't! That's why it's a faint one! And I really hope that your Pokemon will have the same fate as your thought. FAINT!"

Casey: "Come on! I invite you as a spectator of my battle! It's dishonorable to refuse!"

Me: "Like if you had a sense of honor…"

Casey: "I pretend I didn't hear that. Hurry, come in!"

Having no choice, I entered. After all, it wouldn't be bad to see Casey battle once again.

Casey: "It's me, from yesterday. Fear me? This is my spectator. Listen, no need for you to explain or anything. I take the left way, he takes the right! Now, close your mouth, stop acting surprised and shut up! Understood?"

Me: "Understood. Leave the man as is."

Casey: "Watch and learn! Loser!"

I entered the seats of the Gym. This one looked like a ninja practicing zone. I took a seat and waited for the Gym Leader to appear.

Casey: "Listen, I am Casey from Saffron, and you are honored to battle me! Come out and be toasted!"

I was trying to understand Casey's behavior. He was much more rude than what he was on the ship. Sudden;y, the Gym Leader appeared from thin air!

"Kiai! I am Janine, the Fushia Gym Leader! As you can see, I am a Ninja Master!"

Casey: "Stop babbling and start battling. Referee, you better come out or else!"

Ref: "The Fushia Gym Battle between Casey, the challenger and Janine, the Gym Leader is about to begin! Both Trainers will use three Pokemon. The match ends when either one of them has no Pokemon able to battle. The challenger gets the first move and is the only one able to make substitutions. Let the battle begin!"

Janine: "Weezing, fade to existence!"

I scanned Weezing at the Pokedex: "Weezing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Very rarely, a sudden mutation can result in two small Koffing twins becoming conjoined as a Weezing."

Casey: "Pupitar, fight with might!"

Janine: "You get the first move, Casey!"

Casey: "Pupitar, use Stone Edge!"

Janine: "Use Poison Gas to poison Pupitar!"

Casey: "Block the Poison Gas with a Sandstorm!"

This way, Pupitar was able to block Poison Gas while damaging Weezing with Stone Edge. It looked like Stone Edge up and Earthquake/Sandstorm down was a norm used by Casey's Pupitar.

Janine: "Weezing, let's use Sludge Bomb!"

Casey: "Block it with Sandstorm!"

The block was successful.

Janine: "No choice. Selfdestruct!"

Casey: "Use Sandstorm to minimize the explosion's impact upon you."

Ref: "Weezing is unable to battle! Pupitar is the winner!"

Janine: "Good job, Casey! Weezing, return! Muk, fade to existence!"

I scanned Muk at the Pokedex: "Muk ,the Sludge Pokemon. It is usually undetectable because it blends in with the ground. Touching it can cause terrible poisoning."

Casey: "I am sticking with Pupitar!"

Janine: "Give out the first move!"

Casey: "Sure! Pupitar, use Earthquake!"

Ref: "Muk is unable to battle! Pupitar is the winner!"

Me: "What?! In one hit?"

Janine: "It is true that Casey caught me off-guard. I didn't see an Earthquake coming!"

Me: "He can be so powerful…"

Casey: "Of course I can! Haha!"

Janine: "Muk, return! Last but not least, Crobat, fade to existence!"

I scanned Crobat at the Pokedex: "Crobat, the Bat Pokemon and the evolved form of Golbat. The development of wings on its legs enables it to fly fast but also makes it tough to stop and rest."

Casey: "I am sure that Pupitar can beat it, but I want to show off something different! Pupitar, return! Charizard, fight with might!"

I was seeing it coming, to be honest. That would be a battle between two Flying-types, which made it even more interesting.

Casey: "Charizard, use Flamethrower on Crobat!"

Janine: "Dodge it, and go with Cross Poison!"

Casey: "Dodge that, and hit with Aerial Ace!"

Aerial Ace hit Crobat ,despite its efforts to escape it.

Casey: "Aerial Ace always hits the target! You should know that, Gym Leader!"

Janine: "Knew it! Just… Cross Poison! Now!"

Crobat launched an instant Cross Poison attack that poisoned Charmeleon, cuasing it to fall to the ground.

Casey: "Oh no, she tricked us! But, oh yes, we can now activate Blaze!"

Charizard immediately stood up and its firepower was increased.

Casey: "That's the way! Flamethrower to the head!"

Ref: "Crobat is unable to battle! Charizard is the winner! The winner is Casey!"

Janine: "Crobat, return! Casey, I have to admit that you are quite a powerful Trainer. The Soul Badge is yours!"

Casey: "Charizard, return! Badge taken, we leave!"

Casey just stormed off, never to be seen again…

Janine: "How can I be toasted that easily after so much training…"

Me: "Nice way to treat a spectator…"

Janine, noticing that I was left behind, turned towards me and asked: "You were his spectator. Shouldn't you follow him?"

Me: "In fact, no. Casey is my rival, and I literally bumped upon him. I was coming to make an appointment for a Gym Battle."

Janine: "I am sorry, but I can't accept Gym Battles for a while. After such a devastating loss, I want to retrace my steps a bit."

Me: "Bummer. When can I have a Gym Battle?"

Janine: "Excuse me, but I do not know yet."

Me: "You can't do this to me! No matter what transpired between you and Casey, you are obliged to accept challengers!"

Janine: "I know. Please, can't you push me a bit less?"

Me: "I guess I was rough… But I was so psyched to get a Gym Battle!"

Janine: "I think I have something for you, Let's have a Gym Battle tomorrow! It will help me as a Gym Leader as well!"

Me: "That's great! Can you tell me what time?"

Janine: "Let's make it 11:00 am. Okay with that?"

Me: "More than okay! Since Casey got his badge before me, I can use a day to prepare."

Janine: "I have to warn you! I am not that weak normally! In addition, the Pokemon and moves you saw today were not at full potential! Our battle will be different!"

Me: "Maybe. I will come tomorrow, and I will bring a friend as a spectator. See you!"

Janine: "See you!"

With that, I returned to the Pokemon Center, only to find Gloria having lunch at the restaurant…

Gloria: "Where have you been for so long?"

Me: "Long story… I made a Gym Battle appointment for tomorrow."

Gloria: "That's what matters.. By the way, have you seen Casey?"

Me: "In fact, I was watching his Gym Battle. He won. Pretty easily."

Gloria: "How could he? Yesterday…"

Me: "Don't know how, he managed to make an appointment yesterday."

Gloria: "I see. Come and sit for lunch."

Lunch is finished…

Me: "I am going to plan battle strategies and such. What about you?"

Gloria: "Coming with you. I have to feed the Pokemon."

Me: "I see… That is, Pokemon Park!"

At the Pokemon Park, we briefly trained for tomorrow's Gym Battle. We are more than ready to get our fourth Badge, because we can't fall behind Casey! That is, next time…

Next time: My Fushia Gym Battle!


End file.
